The Cursed Demon
by BlueCloudz
Summary: Akibat kenekatannya melawan malaikat, Naruto, seorang pangeran iblis dikutuk menjadi manusia dan kekuatannya hanya akan kembali bila melakukan kebaikan. please read and review! Update Chapter 10 !
1. Bagian 1: Sang pangeran yang dikutuk

**THE CURSED DEMON**

**Summary**

Naruto adalah seorang pangeran iblis dari neraka, dia dikutuk menjadi manusia karena nekat melawan Malaikat.

DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO

WARNING:

IF YOU DON'T LIKE WITH THE PAIRING IN THIS STORY PLEASE DON'T FLAME

OOC, AU, Newbie

Author note: Ini fic pertama, jadi maaf kalo banyak typo dan kawan-kawannya typo (gak tahu namanya apaan)

**~ . ~**

**Bagian 1: Sang Pangeran yang dikutuk**

Suasana kota Konoha tak pernah segelap saat itu, awan hitam bergulung-gulung disertai kilat menyambar-nyambar, namun tanpa hujan setetes pun. Seorang anak kecil memandang ke langit dari jendela rumahnya sambil bertanya ke arah ibunya yang kelihatannya sedang melakukan sesuatu.

"Ibu, langit kenapa berwarna hitam?"

"Ibu tidak tahu nak, berdoa saja tak terjadi apa-apa." jawab sang Ibu sambil tetap mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

Anak tersebut kembali melihat ke arah langit yang kini semakin gelap, lalu anak tersebut menutup gorden jendelanya.

Langit gelap tersebut sebenarnya disebabkan oleh perang antara para Malaikat melawan Iblis. Para Iblis yang sudah bosan dianggap sebagai makhluk yang hina menyerang para Malaikat yang selalu dipuji-puji manusia. Mereka keluar dari Neraka yang ada dunia bawah lalu berusaha memberontak dengan menyerang para Malaikat yang ada di langit. Mereka dipimpin oleh seorang iblis muda bernama Naruto. Naruto adalah anak langsung dari Sang Raja Iblis. Dia memiliki kekuatan yang amat kuat, bahkan menyaingi ayahnya sendiri.

"MUSNAHKAN MEREKA!" teriak Naruto.

Seluruh Iblis berlari buas menyerang ke arah istana langit. Beberapa Malaikat berusaha menahan mereka, namun jumlah para Iblis yang menyerang sangat banyak. Para Malaikat pun terpaksa mundur dan para Iblis berhasil menembus pertahanan pertama Istana langit. Para Iblis lalu mengeluarkan pekikan kemenangan yang menggetarkan seluruh langit.

Di tengah keriuhan itu, Naruto terdiam tenang. Rambutnya yang hitam bergerak tertiup angin. Dia mengenakan baju pelindung kulit berwarna hitam dengan membawa sebuah pedang besar berwarna abu-abu yang bergagang seperti tengkorak rubah dengan batu ruby merah dibagian mata tengkorak rubah tersebut. Naruto berdiri diatas sebuah batu sambil memandang istana langit dengan yang kini jaraknya sudah dekat dengan matanya yang berwarna kemerahan. Dia tersenyum sedikit lalu berteriak dengan lantang dihadapan Para Iblis yang masih bersorak riang atas kemenangan pertama mereka.

"Saudara-saudaraku, dahulu kita tinggal di dunia bawah dan selalu dianggap makhluk yang hina. Dan sekarang, ditempat ini, kita akan membalas semua perbuatan mereka. Kita akan tinggal di langit, dan mereka akan terhina tinggal di dasar Neraka yang paling dalam . . ." kata-katanya terhenti sebentar.

"AYO KITA MUSNAHKAN MEREKA!" teriak Naruto diiringi oleh seluruh Iblis yang ada disana.

Seluruh Iblis lalu dengan buasnya berlari menuju Istana langit yang masih di jaga oleh banyak malaikat. Para Malaikat lalu mulai menyerang para Iblis dengan senjata-senjata suci mereka, namun para iblis tetap dengan buasnya menyerbu para malaikat yang mencoba bertahan.

Naruto berlari sambil membawa pedangnya, menyerang setiap malaikat yang nekat menghalangi dirinya. Dia seperti tak dapat dihentikan sama sekali.

"STOP KALIAN SAMPAI DISITU!" teriak seseorang.

Para Iblis terdiam. Kini di hadapan mereka, berdiri sesosok malaikat yang sangat besar membawa sebuah kapak raksasa.

"KALIAN TELAH BERANI MENYERANG ISTANA LANGIT DAN KALIAN AKAN TAHU AKIBATNYA!" teriak malaikat raksasa itu sambil mengayunkan kapaknya ke arah gerombolan Iblis yang ada di depannya.

Para Iblis yang terkena kapak itu langsung terpental sangat jauh dan menghilang menjadi gumpalan debu. Para Iblis yang tersisa langsung mundur ketakutan melihat teman-temannya yang dikalahkan oleh malaikat itu. Naruto tentu saja tidak tinggal diam melihat pasukannya yang mundur karena hanya karena satu Malaikat. Dia pun lalu maju sendiri untuk menghadapi malaikat raksasa itu.

"Hanya karena sampah kecil ini kalian kabur?" kata Naruto kepada anak buahnya sambil menunjuk kearah malaikat raksasa tersebut.

Para Iblis yang mau lari tidak jadi lari karena melihat pimpinannya yang maju sendiri. Para Iblis itu kembali berbalik untuk melihat Naruto yang akan bertarung dengan malaikat raksasa itu.

"BERANINYA KAU MENGHINAKU IBLIS KECIL!" teriak malaikat itu.

Naruto lalu menoleh lagi ke malaikat itu dan menghina malaikat itu sekali lagi.

"Memang Malaikat kecil sepertimu bisa apa?" kata Naruto menghina sekali lagi.

"BERANINYA KAU!" kata malaikat itu sambil mengayunkan kapaknya yang besar.

Malaikat itu pun mengayunkan kapak raksasanya ke arah Naruto, namun Naruto tetap diam dengan santai. Ayunan kapak sang Malaikat itu semakin mendekatinya, namun Naruto tetap santai tak bergerak. Saat kapak itu sudah benar-benar ada didekatnya, Naruto melihat ke atas dengan santai sambil berkata nada malas.

"Benar-benar membosankan." kata Naruto dengan helaan napas panjang.

Kapak itu mengenainya, lalu terdengar suara benturan yang sangat keras, debu bertebaran kemana-mana. Pasukan Naruto hanya dapat terdiam tegang melihat kejadian itu. Mereka berharap agar pimpinan mereka baik-baik saja. Di tengah kepulan debu tersebut, terlihatlah Naruto sedang memegang kapak raksasa malaikat itu dengan tangan kirinya dengan santai tanpa terluka sedikitpun. Naruto kembali menoleh ke arah malaikat dengan senyum yang meremehkan.

"Cuma itu yang kau bisa?" tanya Naruto Santai.

"RUAAAAHHHH!" teriak malaikat itu sambil menarik kembali kapaknya dari tangan Naruto.

Malaikat itu lalu mundur beberapa langkah, dia lalu mengeluarkan hawa yang sangat kuat yang menyebabkan semua yang ada di sekitarnya terpental, lalu sebuah cahaya terang menutupinya. Saat cahaya itu hilang, terlihatlah malaikat itu memakai sebuah baju pelindung berwarna keemasan yang sangat meyilaukan mata.

"Hei, jangan ganti baju di tempat umum bodoh!" kata Naruto.

Malaikat yang telah berubah itu langsung bertambah marah dan langsung berteriak ke Naruto.

"KAU AKAN MEMBAYAR KARENA TELAH MEMPERMALUKANKU IBLIS KECIL!" teriak malaikat itu dengan murka.

Malaikat itu lalu maju menyerang Naruto yang masih juga dalam keadaan yang sangat santai. Malaikat itu lalu mengayunkan kapaknya yang kini berubah menjadi warna keemasan.

"KALI INI KAU AKAN MUSNAH, _Ignis: CAELIUS ICTUS_!" teriak malaikat itu sambil mengayunkan kapaknya ke arah Naruto.

Seberkas cahaya yang sangat terang keluar dari kapak itu saat mengenai Naruto. Semua Iblis yang ada tak dapat melihat apapun yang terjadi. Saat cahaya itu meredup, terlihatlah Naruto kembali memegangi kapak cahaya tersebut dengan santai tanpa terluka menggunakan tangan kirinya lagi.

"A . .pa!"Malaikat itu terkejut melihat serangan terkuatnya gagal.

Naruto dengan masih memegang kapak malaikat itu berkata dengan nada menghina.

"Sudah selesai? Kupikir aku bisa bermain denganmu lebih lama tapi ternyata kemampuanmu jauh lebih rendah dari yang aku kira. OK sekarang giliranku!"

Naruto tiba-tiba mengeluarkan aura yang mengerikan. Kapak Malaikat yang disentuhnya tadi langsung hancur menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil. Sebuah topeng besi berbentuk rubah muncul tiba-tiba di muka Naruto. Malaikat raksasa itu langsung mundur ketakutan. Naruto lalu mendekati malaikat itu dengan berjalan santai.

"Tu. .tu .tunggu . ."

Naruto dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa langsung berada di belakang malaikat itu. Malaikat itu terdiam sejenak dan menoleh ke arah Naruto yang ada dibelakangnya. Tiba-tiba baju besi pelindung Malaikat itu langsung pecah berkeping-keping. Malaikat itu sudah ditebas Naruto dengan sangat cepat bahkan sampai dia sendiri tidak dapat menyadarinya. Malaikat itu pun roboh diiringi dengan sorakan para Iblis yang langsung kembali bersemangat.

"AYO KITA SELESAIKAN INI SAUDARAKU, MUSNAHKAN MEREKA SEMUA!" teriak Naruto diiringi oleh seluruh Iblis.

Para Iblis kembali maju menyerang, para Malaikat yang tersisa berusaha menahan mereka, namun tak ada hasil karena jumlah iblis yang sangat banyak ditambah dengan kekuatan Naruto yang telah berubah. Para pasukan Iblis terus menekan para Malaikat hingga ke gerbang masuk istana langit. Para malaikat mulai panik.

"Mau tidak mau kita harus melepaskannya." kata seorang malaikat.

"Maksudmu melepaskan itu?" tanya malaikat yang satu lagi.

"Iya, hanya itulah satu-satunya harapan kita."

"Tapi makhluk itu sangat berbahaya, kau tahu sendiri kan!"

"Tapi apa boleh buat." balas malaikat itu lagi.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita lepaskan!" kata malaikat-malaikat lain sambil berlari menuju ke arah suatu ruangan.

Naruto yang masih dalam mode iblisnya maju bersama dengan para Iblis-iblis yang lain. Sedikit lagi mereka akan sampai di gerbang istana langit. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara raungan yang amat keras, dan sesosok siluet hitam berbentuk seperti seekor singa raksasa datang mendekat.

"Tidak mungkin, i. . .i. . .tu . ."getar seorang Iblis.

"Ada apa?" tanya seorang iblis yang lain.

"Dahulu aku pernah mendengar para malaikat melakukan percobaan genetik kepada monster neraka untuk dijadikan penjaga di istana langit. Percobaan itu gagal dan monster tersebut mengamuk lalu membunuh lebih dari seratus malaikat. Menurut rumor, satu-satunya malaikat yang bisa menghentikan monster itu hanyalah Sang Archangel."

"Archangel! maksudmu Malaikat tertinggi!"

"Ya, lalu monster tersebut dikurung ditempat khusus. Tak ada yang berani sedikitpun mendekati kurungan monster itu. Jangankan mendekati, mendengar nama monster tersebut saja sudah membuat para malaikat merinding."

"Siapa nama monster itu?"

"MATATABI!" jerit Iblis itu ketika melihat sesosok monster raksasa berbentuk seperti singa berekor dua keluar dari kurungannya. Monster itu digulung oleh api berwarna putih yang bahkan panasnya bisa melelehkan besi dalam radius seratus meter. Para Iblis langsung mundur akbat hawa panas yang dikeluarkan Matatabi.

"Gila, bagaimana cara kita mendekati makhluk itu!" kata seorang Iblis yang mundur akibat kepanasan.

Naruto berjalan kearah monster itu dengan santai tanpa merasakan panas sedikitpun. Dia lalu menoleh ke arah prajuritnya yang mundur kepanasan.

"KALIAN MUNDUR HANYA KARENA GUMPALAN SAL JU KECIL ITU? NERAKA ITU JAUH LEBIH PANAS DARI INI BEGO!" teriak Naruto sambil menunjuk Matatabi.

Matatabi sepertinya tersinggung dengan kata-kata hinaan dari Naruto. Dia lalu langsung meloncat ke arah Naruto dengan marah.

"GRRRRRRRR!" geram Matatabi.

"Ada apa kucing jelek? Mau main lempar tongkat?" tanya Naruto sambil menoleh ke arah kepala Matatabi.

"RAARGGGHHHHH!" Raung monster itu di depan muka Naruto.

Naruto hanya diam lalu memasang muka dengan ekspresi yang santai.

"Oh maaf, aku lupa, kau itu kucing ya, bukan anjing"kata Naruto dengan nada santai

Matatabi lalu langsung menyerang Naruto dengan cakarnya. Naruto dengan reflek menghindari serangan tersebut bahkan tanpa melihatnya. Matatabi semakin geram. Dia menyerang Naruto secara membabi buta, namun tak ada satu serangannya pun yang mengenai Naruto. Naruto tetap menghindari serangan Matatabi dengan sangat santai.

"Hei hati-hati nanti kau bisa melukaiku!" teriak Naruto sambil tetap menghindari serangan Matatabi.

Matatabi yang merasa serangan biasanya tak mempan langsung menggunakan tehnik terkuatnya. Sebuah gumpalan api putih raksasa muncul di dalam mulut Matatabi yang terbuka lebar.

"BOS! AWAS!" teriak salah satu Iblis

Terlambat. Api tersebut sudah ditembakkan Matatabi ke arah Naruto. Sebuah ledakan yang sangat besar terjadi. Semua yang ada dalam radius seratus lima puluh meter ledakan tersebut langsung meleleh tak bersisa terbakar oleh api putih yang sangat panas. Pasukan Iblis yang melihat hal itu hanya dapat terdiam.

"HAHAHAHA PIMPINAN KALIAN SUDAH MATI, SEKARANG GILIRAN KALIAN!" teriak salah seorang malaikat

Tiba-tiba sebuah gumpalan api hitam kecil seuukuran bola pingpong keluar dari arah ledakan tersebut. Gumpalan tersebut langsung mengenai Malaikat yang sedang berteriak tersebut. Malaikat itu langsung hangus terbakar tanpa bersisa.

"SIAPA YANG MATI MALAIKAT SIALAN!" teriak Seseorang dari dari dalam ledakan itu

Samar-samar, di tengah panasnya daerah tersebut, terlihat Naruto sedang berdiri dengan tubuh dibungkus dengan gumpalan api hitam. Dia sama sekali tidak terluka oleh serangan dahsyat Matatabi tadi.

"KALIAN PIKIR AKU AKAN MATI HANYA KARENA GUMPALAN BOLA SALJU DARI KUCING BULUK INI? JANGAN BUATKU TERTAWA!" teriak Naruto

Matatabi yang melihat serangan terkuatnya tak berarti apa-apa pada Naruto langsung mundur beberapa langkah

"Kenapa kucing kecil? Kau takut?" tanya Naruto sambil melihat ke arah mata Matatabi

Matatabi hanya terdiam, dari mata monster itu terlihat sebuah ketakutan yang sangat besar

"Ok, kalau begitu dalam hitungan ketiga kembalilah ke kandangmu. Bila kau nekat masih mau melawan, kau akan tahu sendiri apa yang akan terjadi." ancam Naruto dengan senyumnya yang sangat mengerikan.

Matatabi langsung berlari ketakutan bahkan sebelum Naruto menghitung satu. Dia langsung masuk kembali dalam kandangnya lalu menutupnya sendiri dengan paksa. Para Malaikat yang melihat kejadian itu hanya dapat tertegun dengan pasrah.

"Baiklah, sekarang, AYO LANJUT KITA MUSNAHKAN MEREKA!" pekik Naruto diiringi oleh seluruh Iblis yang masih berperang.

Naruto dan para Iblis pun kembali menyerbu dengan ganas. Mereka pun akhirnya berhasil menjebol gerbang Istana. Semua Malaikat yang ada disana langsung mundur ketakutan. Naruto dan para Iblis lalu masuk kedalam Istana langit, menghancurkan apapun yang mereka lihat. Saat dalam kegembiraan kemenangan itulah datang seorang laki-laki berjubah putih. Laki-laki itu berjalan santai menuruni tangga istana.

"Tolong untuk para Iblis agar tenang. Ini adalah istana langit, tidak boleh berisik disini" Kata orang itu sopan kepada para Iblis.

Para Iblis lalu menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu. Beberapa dari mereka langsung pingsan melihat lelaki tersebut. Beberapa lagi langsung kabur. Naruto sendiri langsung terdiam serius melihat sosok itu

"Gabriel, The Archangel" kata Naruto dengan nada serius

Gabriel lalu menuruni tangga. Dia melewati kerumunan Iblis yang langsung terdiam seperti terhipnotis. Gabriel langsung mendekati Naruto yang terdiam. Dia lalu memegang pundak Naruto dan berkata dengan tersenyum.

"Kau sudah terlalu jauh, maukah kau kembali ke Neraka? Aku akan memaafkanmu bila kau mau melakukannya." tanya Gabriel dengan tersenyum ramah.

"TIDAK MUNGKIN KAMI AKAN MAU KEMBALI KE TEMPAT ITU!" teriak Naruto sambil melepaskan pegangan Gabriel di pundaknya dan mundur beberapa langkah.

Naruto kembali mengeluarkan hawa yang sangat kuat. Lantai istana langit pecah dan hancur tak bersisa. Para Iblis pun bahkan harus mundur cukup jauh agar tidak terkena aura Naruto yang menghancurkan sekitarnya. Dari tubuh Naruto keluar Aura hitam yang membentuk bayangan ekor rubah. Gabriel yang melihat hal tersebut hanya diam dengan tenang.

"KAU AKAN KUHABISI GABRIELLL!" teriak Naruto sambil menyerang Gabriel dengan pedangnya.

Gabriel masih dalam keadaan tenang. Naruto lalu mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Gabriel. Sebuah ledakan besar terjadi dan mementalkan semua Iblis yang ada di istana langit. Saat ledakan itu menghilang, terlihatlah pedang Naruto tertahan dua senti dari kepala Gabriel. Pedang tersebut seperti tertahan sesuatu. Gabriel lalu memandang sebentar ke arah Naruto lalu berkata.

"Kau masih belum cukup kuat melawanku. Pulanglah! Aku akan memaafkanmu." kata Gabriel dengan tenang.

"TIDAK AKAN!" teriak Naruto sambil memperkuat tekanan pedangnya.

Pedang Naruto beradu dengan pelindung Gabriel, namun pelindung tak terlihat Gabriel seperti tak tergores sedikitpun. Gabriel diam sejenak dan melihat ke arah Naruto yang sedang berusaha keras menekan pedangnya.

"Ini peringatan terakhirku, pulanglah!"kata Gabriel.

"SUDAH KUBILANG! TIDAK AKAN!" balas Naruto.

"Baiklah bila kau memaksa." kata Gabriel sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

Naruto langsung terpental sangat jauh hanya karena terkena angin kibasan tangan Gabriel. Dia lalu terhenti setelah menabrak dinding Istana yang langsung hancur terkena tubuhnya yang terpental. Naruto kembali berdiri lalu berusaha untuk menyerang Gabriel lagi.

"Menyerahlah, kau tak punya kesempatan menang melawanku!" kata Gabriel tenang pada Naruto.

"AKU TAK AKAN MENYERAAAHH! TAK AKAN PERNAAAHHH!" teriak Naruto sekali lagi sambil menyerang sekuat tenaga ke arah Gabriel.

Naruto langsung berlari ke arah Gabriel dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa. Dia langsung meloncat sangat tinggi dihadapan Gabriel dan langsung menghentakkan pedangnya ke arah Gabriel dengan sangat keras.

"TERBAKARLAH DI NERAKA PALING DALAM, _INFERNUM FLANTE_!"teriak Naruto sambil menghentakkan pedangnya.

Ledakan api hitam yang sangat besar terjadi saat pedang Naruto mengenai Gabriel. Api berwarna hitam yang sangat panas menyebar ke segala arah. Apapun yang terkena api tersebut langsung musnah tanpa bersisa. Di tengah kepulan api hitam tersebut, terlihat Sang Archangel memegang pedang Naruto dengan tangan kanannya tanpa terluka sedikitpun. Gabriel lalu membuang pedang tersebut dengan santai ke tempat yang jauh.

"Tidak mungkin serangan terkuat Foxtrailku . . ." kata Naruto tercengang melihat serangan terkuatnya gagal.

Gabriel lalu langsung mengangkat Naruto dengan mencekiknya dengan tangan kirinya. Dia lalu membawanya ke arah balkon istana langit yang dibawahnya jurang menuju dunia manusia.

"Kau sudah kuperingatkan beberapa kali, tapi kau tetap membangkang." kata Gabriel sambil mencekik Naruto.

Naruto lalu meludahi Gabriel.

"Mati saja kau malaikat keparat!" umpat Naruto.

Gabriel terdiam sebentar, lalu berkata.

"Kau mungkin harus sedikit diberi pelajaran, mungkin ini akan cukup membuatmu mengerti." kata Gabriel dengan tenang.

Gabriel lalu menusukkan lima jarinya ke arah perut Naruto. Sebuah segel muncul berputar-putar di perut Naruto.

"AAAAAGH!" jerit Naruto kesakitan.

"Aku akan menyegel kekuatanmu dan menjadikanmu manusia. Setiap kau melakukan satu kebaikan, aku akan mengembalikan sedikit kekuatanmu. Ingat itu." kata Gabriel sambil menjatuhkan Naruto dari balkon langit.

Naruto pun terjatuh dari langit. Berputar-putar di udara. Awan gelap lalu menutupi tubuh Naruto yang mulai menjauh dan terus menjauh dari langit. Gabriel kembali menoleh ke arah para Iblis yang terdiam pasrah di Istana langit.

"Kalian mau apa lagi? Pulanglah!" kata Gabriel santai.

Seluruh Iblis langsung berlari ketakutan dari istana langit karena pimpinan mereka telah kalah. Mereka lari sekencang-kencangnya yang mereka bisa. Gabriel hanya melihat para Iblis yang lari dengan tenang. Tiba-tiba sesosok Malaikat bersayap hitam mendekati Gabriel

"Kenapa kau tak bunuh mereka Gabriel?" tanya Malaikat itu

"Kau tak perlu tahu alasanku, Reaper." kata Gabriel dingin sambil sedikit menoleh ke arah sosok tadi

Di samping Gabriel berdiri sesosok malaikat dengan ekspresi yang sangat dingin. Malaikat tersebut membawa sebuah sabit besar. Malaikat itu kembali berkata kepada Gabriel.

"Heheheh kau memang selalu bersifat baik." kata Reaper dengan tawa yang mengerikan.

"Bukan urusanmu." jawab Gabriel dingin.

"Kau tahu, suatu hari kau akan menyesal bila kau selalu mempunyai sifat yang naif seperti ini." kata Reaper sambil terbang pergi meninggalkan Gabriel.

Gabriel kembali berjalan menuju ke arah balkon tempat dia menjatuhkan Naruto. Dia lalu melihat ke arah jurang tempat dia menjatuhkan Naruto.

"Semoga kau selamat di dunia . . . Naruto." kata Gabriel sambil melihat ke arah bawah Balkon.

Sementara itu, Naruto masih melayang-layang di udara. Dia tak sadarkan diri karena kehabisan energi saat melawan Gabriel. Naruto pun terjatuh di atas bangunan setengah jadi yang sudah tua. Atap bangunan tersebut langsung hancur tertimpa tubuh Naruto yang terjatuh dari langit. Tubuh Naruto menembus bangunan itu hingga ke lantai dasarnya. Dia beruntung selamat, karena segel yang dipasang Gabriel di tubuhnya belum mengunci seluruh kekuatan iblisnya. Baju Naruto robek akibat terkena bangunan tersebut.

Naruto lalu membuka matanya sedikit. Dia merasakan rasa sakit yang amat sangat di kepalanya. Dia lalu menyentuh kepalanya. Dia terkejut melihat di tangannya terdapat cairan kental berwarna kemerahan. Dia lalu berusaha untuk berdiri, namun kakinya terasa sangat sakit. Dia lalu terdiam dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah dengan matanya yang kini berubah menjadi hitam. Dia hanya dapat melihat tembok bangunan yang sudah kusam.

"Dimana aku?" gumam Naruto.

Naruto lalu memaksakan kakinya untuk berdiri. Lalu dia berjalan dengan tertatih-tatih kearah pintu bangunan tersebut. Dia lalu membuka pintu itu, dan sinar matahari masuk menerangi bangunan tersebut. Naruto memicingkan matanya karena silau oleh sinar matahari itu. Setelah beberapa saat, pandangannya kembali normal. Dia dapat dengan jelas melihat sebuah jalan yang cukup besar. Dia lalu berusaha berjalan menuju jalan tersebut.

Tiba-tiba saat Naruto di tengah jalan itu. Sebuah sepeda motor lewat dengan kecepatan tinggi dan hampir menabraknya.

"Hati-hati orang gila goblok!" teriak orang yang menaiki sepeda motor itu.

Naruto langsung marah mendengar umpatan orang tersebut dan langsung berusaha mengejarnya, namun orang tersebut langsung meninggalkannya.

"Kubunuh kau brengsek!" Umpat Naruto dengan keras.

Namun umpatan Naruto itu tidak berpengaruh apapun. Orang tersebut terus berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Naruto, sementara Naruto berusaha mengejarnya dengan langkah yang tertatih-tatih. Naruto yang lalu menyadari bahwa dia tak dapat mengejar orang tersebut. Dia pun terduduk pasrah di tengah jalan.

"AHHHH, BRENGSEK KAU GABRIEELLL!" teriak Naruto sambil melihat keatas.

Naruto lalu berusaha berdiri kembali, kali ini kakinya sudah tidak sesakit sebelumnya. Dia lalu berjalan ke arah pengendara motor tersebut. Dia melihat kekanan kiri jalan, hanya terdapat rumput-rumput yang ia tak kenal.

"Sepertinya aku berada di dunia manusia." gumam Naruto.

Naruto lalu mengecek kekuatannya dengan berusaha mengeluarkan api, namun tak berhasil.

"Sepertinya segel Gabriel sudah benar-benar mengunci semua kekuatanku."kata Naruto pasrah.

Dia lalu kembali berjalan tanpa tujuan. Setelah berjalan cukup jauh, dia kelelahan dan beristirahat dipinggir jalan yang agak tinggi. Dari pinggir jalan tersebut, dia dapat melihat sebuah sungai yang cukup jernih. Setelah memperhatikan sungai itu dengan seksama, dia melihat seorang gadis sedang di kelilingi oleh sepuluh orang yang kelihatannya tidak bersahabat di pinggir sungai. Naruto lalu memperhatikan gadis itu. Gadis itu memiliki rambut pink pendek dengan mata berwarna hijau emerald yang membuatnya terlihat cantik. Belum lagi ditambah kulitnya yang putih mulus tanpa cacat. Gadis tersebut memakai baju seragam sekolah. Tiba-tiba entah darimana muncul perasaan Naruto untuk menolong gadis tersebut, namun hati Iblis Naruto menyuruhnya untuk tetap tenang.

"Bukan urusanku." kata Naruto sambil tetap memperhatikan gadis tersebut.

Setelah beberapa saat, sepuluh orang tersebut berusaha menyerang gadis tersebut. Naruto dengan tenang tetap memperhatikan gadis tersebut.

"Habislah gadis itu, dia pasti mati." gumam Naruto.

Namun yang terjadi malah kebalikannya. Gadis tersebut ternyata sangat kuat. Semua orang yang tadi berusaha mengeroyoknya langsung tergeletak tak berdaya dihajar oleh gadis tersebut. Naruto hanya terdiam kagum melihat kejadian itu.

"Wow, kuat sekali!" decak kagum Naruto dengan tetap melihat kejadian itu.

Gadis itu kemudian melihat ke arah Naruto yang masih tetap santai di atas jalan.

"HEI TURUN KAU!"teriak gadis itu kepada Naruto.

Naruto hanya terlongo diam melihat gadis tersebut.

"HEI KAU TULI YA? KUBILANG TURUN!"ulang gadis itu.

Naruto lalu turun dari jalan lalu berjalan menuju ke arah gadis itu.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Naruto bingung.

Tiba-tiba gadis itu langsung berusaha memukul Naruto. Naruto dengan cepat menghindari serangan itu

"Hei, aku tak melakukan apapun padamu." kata Naruto panik sambil menghindari serangan gadis itu.

"Jangan bohong kau brengsek! Kau bukan yang menyuruh sepuluh orang itu mengeroyokku!" kata gadis itu sambil berusaha memukul Naruto sekali lagi.

"Eh aku tidak . . . ."kata Naruto panik.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tendangan mengarah ke arah Naruto. Naruto tak sempat mengelak dan tendangan tersebut tepat mengenai dadanya dan mementalkannya sangat jauh. Gadis itu lalu tersenyum sebentar lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang kesakitan. Saat gadis itu akan pergi, tiba-tiba datanglah sekelompok orang berbaju hitam mengepung gadis itu.

"Hmm sepertinya kesepuluh orang yang kusuruh gagal membunuhmu, kalau begitu aku sendiri yang akan menghabisimu" kata seseorang yang sepertinya pimpinan kelompok itu.

Gadis itu tertegun sejenak, dia lalu kembali menoleh kepada Naruto yang masih kesakitan akibat tendangannya, lalu kembali menoleh kepada pimpinan kelompok tersebut. Dia terdiam sejenak.

"GAWAAT AKU SALAH ORANG!" teriak gadis itu dengan syok.

Naruto memperhatikan dari tempat dia tepental ke kerumunan orang yang sepertinya berjumlah tiga puluh orang itu. Dia tetap diam sambil memegangi dadanya yang sakit.

Kerumunan itu menyerang gadis itu, gadis itu lalu berusaha melawan. Beberapa dari orang yang menyerang gadis itu langsung terpental jauh terkena tendangan gadis itu. Naruto hanya diam melihat pertarungan tersebut. Dalam hatinya dia ingin menolong gadis itu, namun hati iblisnya kembali menyuruhnya untuk tenang dulu.

Gadis itu terus berontak dengan terus menghajar siapapun yang ada disekitarnya. Seseorang dari kerumunan itu lalu mengambil balok kayu besar dan berjalan ke belakang gadis itu.

"AWAS!" teriak Naruto yang melihat gelagat berbahaya itu.

Terlambat, Orang itu lalu memukulkan balok kayu itu ke kepala gadis itu. Gadis tersebut langsung tersungkur ke tanah dengan kepala berdarah. Orang tersebut lalu kembali mengangkat balok kayu itu untuk memukul gadis tersebut untuk kedua kalinya. Gadis itu hanya dapat menutup mata dengan pasrah saat kayu tersebut akan mengenainya. Tiba-tiba sebuah suara patahan kayu terdengar keras. Gadis itu kembali membuka matanya dan mendapati Naruto sedang menahan balok kayu itu dengan tangannya hingga kayu tersebut patah.

"Cih, aku memang benci dengan seorang gadis yang tiba-tiba menendangku tanpa alasan. Namun, AKU JAUH LEBIH BENCI DENGAN ORANG YANG BERANI MEMUKUL SEORANG GADIS HINGGA JATUH BERDARAH!" teriak Naruto kepada orang-orang tersebut.

Tiba-tiba Gadis tersebut langsung bangun dan menendang Naruto dengan cukup keras.

"HEI JANGAN SOK KEREN DISINI!" teriak gadis itu

Naruto yang terkejut mendapat serangan tiba-tiba langsung balas teriak.

"SIAPA YANG SOK KEREN! AKU INI MAU MENOLONGMU BODOH!" balas Naruto.

"BERANINYA KAU BILANG AKU BODOH!" balas gadis itu.

"MEMANG KAU BODOH" balas Naruto lagi.

"KAU YANG BODOH!"

"KAU YANG BODOH!"

"KALAU BEGITU KAU IDIOT!"

"ENAK SAJA KAU YANG IDIOT!"

Orang-orang yang tadi mau mengeroyok hanya terdiam bingung melihat pertengkaran aneh itu.

"Aahh kalau begitu baiklah, karena kau telah membantuku, kau ambil bagian kanan, aku ambil bagian kiri." kata gadis itu.

"JANGAN BERANI MEMERINTAHKU!" balas Naruto

"SIAPA YANG MEMERINTAHMU IDIOT!"

Seorang dari kerumunan yang melihat kesempatan emas tersebut langsung berusaha menyerang mereka berdua.

"JANGAN GANGGU KAMI BICARA, BRENGSEK!" kata Naruto dan gadis itu sambil menonjok secara bersamaan muka orang yang berusaha menyerang mereka berdua

"KAU JUGA! JANGAN MENIRU KATA-KATAKU!" kata gadis itu ke Naruto

"SIAPA YANG NIRU? KAU YANG NIRU!" balas Naruto

"KAU YANG NIRU!"

"KAU!"

"KAU!"

Tiba-tiba kerumunan itu kembali berusaha mengeroyok mereka berdua. Naruto langsung menonjok muka orang yang berusaha menyerangnya dari kanan, sementara gadis itu langsung menendang orang yang akan menyerangnya dari kiri.

"HEI SIAPA NAMAMU IDIOT?" tanya gadis itu sambil menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"NARUTO, KAU SIAPA BODOH?" balas Naruto juga.

"NAMAKU SAKURA, PUKULANMU LUMAYAN JUGA." puji gadis itu sambil sedikit tersenyum ke arah Naruto.

"HEHEHE TENDANGANMU TADI JUGA LUMAYAN." balas Naruto dengan sedikit tertawa ke arah Sakura.

Mereka berdua lalu menghajar dengan buas semua orang yang berusaha menyerang mereka. Dan setelah beberapa saat, terlihatlah sebuah pemandangan mengerikan. Tubuh bergeletakan dimana-mana dengan muka yang bahkan hampir tak dapat dikenali sangking bonyoknya dihajar mereka berdua. Di tengah tumpukan tubuh yang bergeletakan tak berdaya itu, berdiri dua orang yang tidak lain adalah Naruto dan Sakura.

"Hei Naruto, kau kuat juga." kata Sakura yang sudah kelelahan menghajar seluruh orang tersebut.

"Heheheh kau juga." kata Naruto yang juga kelelahan.

"Maafkan aku masalah yang tadi." kata Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa, tak usah dipikirkan. Ngomong-ngomong Sakura, apa kepalamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto

Sakura terdiam sebentar, dia lalu menyentuh kepalanya yang kini banyak mengeluarkan darah

"BODOH! KENAPA KAU MENGINGATKANKU KALAU KEPALAKU BERDARAH!"

Sakura yang baru sadar kalau kepalanya mengeluarkan banyak darah langsung pingsan karena syok, Naruto sendiri hanya dapat terdiam bingung melihat kejadian itu. Tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto mengeluarkan cahaya terang.

"I..INI!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Author note II : Uaahhh capek banget nyelesain nih satu cerita, warning diatas sengaja kutulis bagi yang gak suka ma Narusaku biar gak ngeflame yang gak penting, bagi yang mau ngeritik tentang typo dan kawan-kawannya silahkan review di:

**I**

**I**

**V**


	2. Bagian 2: Sakura

**THE CURSED DEMON**

**Summary**

Naruto adalah seorang pangeran iblis dari neraka, dia dikutuk menjadi manusia karena nekat melawan Malaikat.

DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO

WARNING:

IF YOU DON'T LIKE WITH THE PAIRING IN THIS STORY PLEASE DON'T FLAME

Author note: Akhirnya bisa publish chapter II, pegel banget. Bagi yang pengen tau jadwal updatenya, Author insya allah selalu Update setiap hari rabu sore atau kamis. Jadi doain terus author biar bisa update ya! (ni update cepet soalnya chapter dua udah keburu jadi)

(kalo author gak update antara tiga kemungkinan; Author sibuk, internet di rumah Author mati, atau Authornya yg mati)

**Bagian 2: Sakura**

~~()~~

Naruto terkejut karena tiba-tiba tubuhnya dibungkus cahaya putih misterius.

"I..INI!"

Cahaya tersebut lalu mulai meredup, lalu lama-lama menghilang. Naruto tertegun sejenak, dia merasakan ada kekuatan menjalari seluruh tubuhnya saat cahaya tersebut membungkusnya. Naruto lalu teringat kata-kata Gabriel sesaat sebelum menjatuhkannya dari langit.

"Aku akan menyegel kekuatanmu dan menjadikanmu manusia. Setiap kau melakukan satu kebaikan, aku akan mengembalikan sedikit kekuatanmu . . ."

Naruto kembali mengingat kata-kata bagian terakhir yang Gabriel katakan.

"Setiap kau melakukan satu kebaikan, aku akan mengembalikan sedikit kekuatanmu . . ." gumam Naruto.

"Aku tadi mungkin melakukan sebuah kebaikan, berarti ada sedikit kekuatanku yang kembali. Tapi apa?" Naruto bingung sendiri.

Sementara itu Sakura yang masih pingsan kepalanya terus mengeluarkan darah. Naruto pun mulai panik melihat hal tersebut.

"Bertahanlah Sakura." katanya sambil berusaha menutup luka yang ada di kepala Sakura dengan tangannya.

Tiba-tiba luka di kepala Sakura tertutup dengan sendirinya. Darah yang keluar dari kepalanya pun terhenti. Naruto tertegun melihat kejadian itu.

"Sepertinya kekuatanku yang kembali adalah kekuatan penyembuhku." gumam Naruto.

Sakura yang dari tadi pingsan mulai membuka matanya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Hei Sakura, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto dengan khawatir.

Sakura melihat ke arah Naruto, lalu memegang bekas luka yang ada di kepalanya. Hilang tak berbekas.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan dengan lukaku?" tanya Sakura.

"Heh kau tak perlu tahu apa yang kulakukan, yang penting sekarang aku bisa lega karena kau baik-baik saja" jawab Naruto santai sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Sakura berdiri.

Sakura lalu berdiri dibantu Naruto. Dia lalu memperhatikan Naruto yang terlihat seperti gembel karena memakai baju yang sudah compang camping plus kotor akibat pertarungan tadi.

"Hei Naruto, apa kau punya rumah?" tanya Sakura sambil melihat ke arah Naruto.

"Tidak, aku tidak punya rumah" kata Naruto.

"Huff sudah pasti, seharusnya aku tidak perlu bertanya." kata Sakura ke arah Naruto yang mirip gembel belum mandi sebulan.

Sakura terdiam sebentar seperti berpikir tentang sesuatu. Dia lalu kembali menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa tinggal di rumahku, anggap saja ini sebagai permintaan maaf dan ucapan terima kasihku karena kau telah menolongku tadi." kata Sakura.

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja, tapi sebelumnya kau harus mandi dan memakai baju yang pantas dulu . . ." kata Sakura sambil melirik ke arah tubuh-tubuh tak berdaya yang ada disekitar mereka.

"Mandi? Mandi dimana?" Naruto bingung karena biasanya Iblis mandi dengan api.

"DI SUNGAI LAH BEGO!"kata Sakura sambil menendang Naruto sampai ia terpental ke sungai.

Naruto yang tercebur ke dalam sungai langsung megap-megap.

"HEI SAKURA TOLONG AKU! AKU TAK BISA BERENANG!"teriak Naruto panik.

"BODOH SUNGAI ITU DALAMNYA CUMAN TIGA PULUH SENTI IDIOT!" balas Sakura dari pinggir sungai.

Naruto lalu berdiri dan menyadari bahwa kedalaman sungai tersebut bahkan tidak sampai menyentuh lututnya.

"Sekarang mandi dan ganti bajulah, aku akan menunggumu disana" kata Sakura sambil menunjuk sebuah pohon

Naruto yang masih bingung dengan cara mandi dengan air lalu ditinggalkan oleh Sakura. Naruto lalu langsung berguling-guling seperti orang gila di sungai. Sakura yang mendengar suara gaduh langsung berbalik menoleh ke arah Naruto. Dia pun langsung syok melihat gaya mandi Naruto yang lebih mirip kura-kura overdosis.

"WOI NGAPAIN GULING-GULING KAYA GITU!" teriak Sakura ke arah Naruto.

"BIAR BERSIH!"balas Naruto gak nyambung.

Sakura hanya dapat geleng-geleng kepala sambil meninggalkan Naruto yang masih tetap guling-guling gak jelas di sungai.

"Aaah, baru kali ini aku melihat ada orang seaneh ini" gumam Sakura sambil masih geleng-geleng kepala.

Naruto yang sudah puas guling-guling di sungai lalu berjalan ke pinggir sungai dan langsung mengeringkan dirinya dengan baju yang dipakai oleh tubuh tergeletak yang ada disekitarnya. Dia pun lalu mengambil baju lain yang kering untuk dipakai. Yang jadi masalah adalah, Naruto-Belum-Pernah-Sama-Sekali-Memakai-Baju-Manusia.

Naruto lalu dengan asal memakaikan kancing baju dimana-mana. Sakura tambah syok melihat hasil Naruto berpakaian yang bahkan lebih berantakan dari seorang gembel gila yang suka nongkrong di pasar Konoha.

"Sepertinya kau harus kubantu sedikit . . . "kata Sakura sambil membantu mengancingkan baju Naruto.

Naruto setelah dengan susah payah dibantu Sakura memakai baju, lalu mencari celana untuk dipakai karena celananya basah kuyup. Dia lalu memelorotkan celana dari seseorang yang masih tak sadarkan diri dihajarnya tadi. Nah kali ini masalah kedua, Naruto-Juga-Belum-Pernah-Memakai-Celana-Manusia. Naruto pun lalu tanpa rasa berdosa sedikitpun langsung berjalan ke arah Sakura dan berkata.

"Hei Sakura, bisakah kau juga memakaikan aku celana?" tanya Naruto dengan tampang tanpa dosa

Naruto langsung digampar Sakura.

Naruto pun akhirnya berusaha sendiri memakai celana manusia. Dan setelah lama bersusah payah, Naruto pun berhasil memakai celana. Dia lalu langsung menunjukkan hasil memakai celananya ke arah Sakura dengan bangga. Sakura langsung menonjok muka Naruto dengan sangat keras.

"ITU KEBALIK CELANANYA BEGOOOOO!" teriak Sakura marah.

Naruto yang panik takut kena gampar lagi langsung berusaha memperbaiki celananya. Yang salah adalah, Naruto langsung dengan begonya membuka celana di depan Sakura. Sakura pun langsung menonjok muka Naruto kali ini dengan jauh lebih keras hingga Naruto terpental jauh. Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya Naruto sudah bisa memakai celana dengan benar.

"Ahhh akhirnya selesai juga, ayo sekarang kita pergi ke rumahku." kata Sakura lega sambil berjalan, diiringi oleh Naruto dibelakangnya.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan menuju rumah Sakura. Naruto melihat kekiri kanan jalan, memperhatikan dunia manusia. Naruto tertegun takjub melihat banyak padang rumput dengan langit biru diatasnya.

"Dunia kalian indah juga." gumam Naruto.

"Maksudmu?" Sakura agak bingung dengan kata-kata Naruto.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa" kata Naruto sambil tetap berjalan mengikuti Sakura.

Naruto lalu kembali tertegun. Dia berpikir sebaiknya dia tetap merahasiakan jati dirinya yang sebenarnya. Karena Naruto takut Sakura menjauhinya setelah mengetahui bahwa dia adalah seorang pangeran iblis.

Setelah beberapa saat, Naruto dan Sakura sampai di depan rumah Sakura. Naruto lalu melihat sebuah tembok tinggi mengelilingi halaman rumah tersebut, di tembok itu terdapat sebuah gerbang yang besar yang memiliki tinggi sekitar tiga meter.

Sakura mendekati gerbang tersebut, lalu tiba-tiba ada lubang berbentuk kotak kecil terbuka dari dalam gerbang itu. Ada sepasang mata seseorang dari dalam lubang tersebut.

"Kata Sandi." tanya pemilik sepasang mata itu.

"Tidak ada kata Sandi." jawab Sakura singkat.

Lalu tiba-tiba gerbang tersebut langsung terbuka lebar. Naruto langsung terdiam takjub melihat banyak orang membuat barisan di kiri kanan jalan menuju rumah Sakura.

"Selamat datang di rumah Nyonya muda!" kata semua orang yang berbaris itu berbarengan.

"Jangan memakai penghormatan berlebihan seperti ini, aku tidak suka ini." jawab Sakura dengan nada kesal.

"Ini sudah menjadi kewajiban kami untuk mengabdi pada keluarga anda, nyonya muda" kata seseorang sambil mempersilahkan masuk Sakura.

Sakura lalu berjalan masuk gerbang. Saat Naruto ingin mengikuti, dia langsung ditahan oleh para pengawal Sakura.

"Mau apa anak kecil?" tanya pengawal tersebut ke arah Naruto.

"Lepaskan dia! dia adalah tamuku." kata Sakura ke arah para pengawal itu.

Mereka berdua langsung melepaskan Naruto. Naruto pun lalu mengikuti Sakura menuju rumahnya. Naruto yang penasaran lalu bertanya pada Sakura.

"Hei Sakura, mereka itu siapa?" tanya Naruto pelan sambil berjalan disamping Sakura.

"Mereka anak buah ayahku."

"Wow ayahmu hebat juga, memang ayahmu sebenarnya siapa?"

"Ayahku adalah pemimpin Haruno, Yakuza yang menguasai daerah sekitar ini."

"Kau anak bos Yakuza!" kata Naruto kaget.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sakura dengan sedikit nada bangga.

"Yakuza itu apa?" tanya Naruto dengan nada polos.

Sakura langsung terdiam. Sebenarnya dia sudah mau melemparkan bangku taman yang ada di dekatnya ke kepala Naruto, tapi karena malu dilihat oleh para pengawalnya, dia pun mengurungkan niatnya itu.

Naruto dan Sakura lalu sampai di depan pintu rumah Sakura. Setelah beberapa saat, muncullah seorang laki-laki yang umurnya kelihatan agak tua.

"Syukurlah, kau selamat Sakura!" kata laki-laki tua itu sambil berusaha memeluk Sakura.

Sakura langsung menghindar lalu menendang laki-laki tua itu dari belakang. laki-laki itu pun terpental dan menabrak lampu taman.

"Aduh Sakura, seperti itukah salam mu kepada orang tuamu sendiri?"kata orang tua itu seakan-akan tak terjadi apa-apa

"Berisik!" kata Sakura sambil masuk kedalam rumah.

Naruto hanya terdiam bingung melihat kejadian aneh tersebut. Dia lalu membantu ayah Sakura berdiri.

"Hahaha terima kasih nak, ngomong-ngomong kau siapa?" tanya Ayah Sakura pada Naruto.

Belum sempat Naruto menjawab, tiba-tiba Sakura keluar lagi dari dalam rumah.

"NARUTO CEPAT MASUK!" teriak Sakura kepada Naruto.

Naruto yang takut kena hajar lagi lalu mengikuti Sakura kedalam rumah. Ayah Sakura lalu mengikuti mereka berdua masuk ke dalam rumah.

Dalam rumah Sakura sangat luas. Naruto lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Dia melihat banyak hiasan-hiasan digantung di langit-langit rumah. Sakura lalu berhenti sebentar, dia lalu berbalik ke arah Ayahnya yang ada di belakang Naruto.

"Hei! Orang ini akan tinggal disini" kata Sakura kepada Ayahnya.

Ayahnya lalu terdiam, dia lalu memperhatikan mata anaknya yang kelihatan serius.

"Sebenarnya siapa dia?" tanya ayah Sakura

"Dia orang yang tadi menolongku saat aku diserang preman tadi pas lagi ditengah jalan." kata Sakura menjelaskan.

Ayah Sakura lalu menoleh ke arah Naruto. Naruto tiba-tiba merasakan hawa yang aneh dari tatapan ayah Sakura.

"Tidak, dia tidak bisa tinggal disini" kata ayah Sakura.

Sakura lalu memelototi mata ayahnya dengan tatapan mengancam yang sangat mengerikan.

"Hmm tapi mungkin untuk sementara dia bisa tinggal" kata ayah Sakura gugup sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

Sakura kembali mengeluarkan aura ancaman ke arah ayahnya. Ayah Sakura langsung mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"Ok ok baiklah dia bisa tinggal disini, aku juga akan sekalian memasukkannya ke satu sekolah denganmu" kata Ayah Sakura dengan nada sedikit ketakutan.

Sakura lalu menoleh ke arah Naruto yang hanya dapat terdiam melihat kejadian itu.

"Baik Naruto, sekarang kau dapat tinggal disini. Kamarmu ada dilantai dua." kata Sakura.

Sakura lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Ayahnya menuju kamarnya

Naruto lalu menoleh ke arah ayah Sakura. Dia seperti merasakan hawa yang berbeda dari laki-laki tersebut. Tiba-tiba Ayah Sakura langsung tersenyum dan menyalaminya.

"Oh maaf masalah yang tadi, namaku Jiraiya" kata ayah Sakura sambil menjulurkan tangannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, namaku Naruto" kata Naruto sambil menyalami tangan Jiraiya.

"Ok Naruto, pertama aku harus berterima kasih padamu karena telah menyelamatkan Sakura dari preman-preman biadab itu. Kedua aku minta maaf atas kelakuan anakku yang tidak sopan . . ."

Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan dari arah Sakura pergi tadi.

"AYAH, AKU MENDENGARMUUU!" teriak Sakura .

"Eh Sakura, Ayah hanya bercanda tadi!" jawab Jiraiya panik.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Habislah aku . . ." kata Jiraiya pasrah.

Naruto hanya terdiam, dia lalu bertanya pada Jiraiya.

"Apa Sakura selalu seperti itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Hahahaha tidak, biasanya lebih kejam dari ini . . ." kata Jiraiya dengan senyum terpaksa.

"Hahahaha" balas Naruto dengan sedikit tertawa.

"JANGAN TERTAWA NARUTO, KAU JUGA AKAN KUHAJAR!" teriak Sakura lagi dari jauh.

Jiraiya dan Naruto hanya dapat menelan ludah.

"Habislah kita berdua . . ." kata mereka berdua bersamaan dengan pasrah

Jiraiya terdiam sejenak, lalu dia menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Oh ngomong-ngomong Naruto, aku akan mengantarmu ke kamarmu, ayo ikuti aku" kata Jiraiya sambil naik ke lantai dua.

Naruto lalu mengikuti Jiraiya ke lantai dua. Di lantai dua, dia melihat sebuah koridor dengan tiga pintu disebelah kirinya.

"Kamarmu adalah kamar ketiga yang ada di kiri ujung koridor ini" kata Jiraiya sambil menunjuk sebuah kamar

Naruto lalu berjalan menuju kamar tersebut.

"Aku pergi dulu" kata Jiraiya seraya meninggalkan Naruto

Naruto lalu mendekati kamar tersebut. Dia merasakan ada hawa dingin aneh di kamar itu. Dia pun membuka pintu kamar itu. Naruto hanya melihat sebuah kamar yang normal, tak ada apa-apa. Naruto lalu masuk ke kamar itu, dia lalu berkeliling-keliling melihat-lihat kamar tersebut. Di dalam kamar itu terdapat sebuah ranjang lengkap dengan kasurnya yang masih rapi. Di kanan ranjang itu terdapat sebuah lemari kecil. Naruto memperhatikan lemari itu, dia mendapati ada foto berframe diatas lemari tersebut. Naruto pun lalu mendekati lemari tersebut dan mengambil foto itu. Naruto memperhatikan foto tersebut, dia melihat foto seorang laki-laki yang tersenyum bersama Sakura yang juga sedang tersenyum dengan senangnya.

"Siapa laki-laki ini?" gumam Naruto sambil memperhatikan foto itu.

Entah darimana, tiba-tiba muncul sepercik perasaan marah pada Naruto saat melihat Sakura bersama dengan laki-laki lain di foto itu. Dia lalu memperhatikan sekali lagi laki-laki misterius tersebut. Dia menyadari bahwa wajah laki-laki itu sangat mirip dengan dirinya sendiri, hanya saja dengan rambut berwarna putih dan agak panjang.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara bantingan pintu yang keras dari belakang Naruto. Naruto yang terkejut langsung melihat ke belakangnya. Dia melihat Sakura yang sepertinya sangat panik.

"Hei Naruto, berikan foto itu!" kata Sakura ke arah Naruto yang masih memegang foto itu ditangannya.

Naruto lalu memberikan foto itu ke arah Sakura. Sakura langsung mengambil foto itu dengan muka merah dan membawanya lari keluar kamar Naruto.

"Hei Sakura, tunggu . . ." kata Naruto sambil berusaha mengejar Sakura

Sakura tetap berlari sambil membawa foto itu. Naruto hanya dapat melihat dengan bingung melihat Sakura yang berlari kencang meninggalkan dirinya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" gumam Naruto.

Langit sore yang berwarna kemerahan mulai menggelap. Matahari pun tenggelam. Naruto lalu diajak oleh Jiraiya untuk makan malam bersamanya dan Sakura. Naruto lalu mengikuti Jiraiya ke ruang makan. Sampai di ruang makan, Naruto melihat berbagai macam makanan telah tersedia diatas meja makan. Naruto lalu duduk disalah satu kursi yang telah disediakan oleh Jiraiya. Jiraiya juga lalu duduk di kursinya.

"Umm Jiraiya, apa kau melihat Sakura?" tanya Naruto khawatir karena Sakura tidak datang untuk makan malam.

"Sepertinya dia masih mengunci dirinya dalam kamarnya, paling sebentar lagi dia keluar" kata Jiraiya santai.

Benar kata Jiraiya, setelah beberapa saat, Sakura muncul keluar dari kamar. Matanya terlihat merah seperti sehabis menangis. Dia lalu duduk di kursi kosong ketiga yang telah disediakan Jiraiya.

"Kau kenapa Sakura?" tanya Naruto khawatir

Sakura tidak menjawab, dia hanya diam sambil memakan makanan yang tersedia di meja makan

Naruto pun tidak berani lagi bertanya, dia lalu langsung makan. Masalahnya, dia tidak pernah memakai sumpit untuk makan. Dia pun lalu dengan asal menusuk setiap lauk dengan sumpit seperti menggunakan garpu lalu memotongnya dengan sumpit yang lain seperti menggunakan pisau makan. Jiraiya yang melihat hal itu langsung mengajari Naruto memakai sumpit.

"Seperti ini . . ." kata Jiraiya sambil mencontohkan cara memegang sumpit

Naruto lalu mencoba meniru tangan Jiraiya, namun tak berhasil. Dia malah kelihatan seperti orang stroke kena overdosis. Sakura lalu tertawa kecil melihat kekonyolan Naruto saat makan, namun ketika Naruto melirik kearahnya. Dia kembali memasang ekspresi murung.

Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya Naruto berhasil menggunakan sumpit dan makan dengan benar. Naruto pun lalu langung makan seperti gembel yang belum makan satu minggu. Dalam waktu singkat seluruh makanan yang ada di meja makan langsung habis dilahapnya.

"Hahahaha kau benar-benar mirip Sasuke." kata Jiraiya melihat Naruto yang masih makan dengan biadab.

Sakura yang mendengar nama Sasuke langsung berdiri dan berjalan masuk kamarnya sambil membanting pintu kamar dengan keras.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Naruto bingung melihat Sakura yang sepertinya sangat marah.

Jiraiya hanya terdiam, dia lalu berkata.

"Sepertinya dia masih teringat dengan Sasuke." kata Jiraiya dengan nada agak murung.

"Sasuke?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Ya, kami dulu juga pernah kedatangan tamu yang sangat mirip dengan dirimu. Kami menolongnya saat dia sedang pingsan dalam keadaan terluka parah di depan rumah kami. Dia lalu tinggal bersama kami. Kamar orang itu adalah kamar yang sekarang kau tempati. Orang itu sangat baik pada Sakura. Sakura pun bahkan sampai menganggap Sasuke sebagai kakak kandungnya sendiri. Tapi semua berubah saat kejadian itu . . ." kata-kata Jiraiya terhenti.

"Kejadian apa?" tanya Naruto penasaran

Jiraiya diam sejenak, dia lalu memandang ke arah mata Naruto.

"Maafkan aku Naruto, namun aku sudah berjanji pada Sakura agar tidak memberitahukan kejadian ini pada siapapun."

"Oh maafkan aku karena telah lancang berani bertanya." Kata Naruto pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa, sekarang sebaiknya kau beristirahat di kamarmu. Sudah malam dan besok kau harus sekolah"kata Jiraiya

Naruto lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan tertegun. Dia lalu membuka pintu kamar dan langsung berbaring di atas ranjangnya. Matanya tetap terbuka melihat langit-langit kamar. Dia masih bingung bercampur terkejut karena tiba-tiba dia harus tinggal di dunia manusia seperti ini. Belum ditambah perubahan sikap Sakura yang tiba-tiba sangat dingin padanya. Juga tentang lelaki misterius bernama Sasuke tersebut.

"Mungkin besok aku harus bertanya tentang Sasuke pada Sakura langsung."gumam Naruto.

Naruto lalu kembali memperhatikan langit-langit kamar. Pandangannya mulai meredup, lalu sedikit demi sedikit kesadarannya mulai hilang. Dia pun lalu tertidur lelap.

Sementara itu, Jiraiya berdiri diluar rumahnya sambil menatap ke arah langit. Dia lalu menghela napas panjang seperti kelelahan karena sesuatu.

"Gabriel, apa sebenarnya tujuanmu?" gumamnya sambil melihat ke langit yang gelap.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**REVIEW PLEASE!  
><strong>**I**

**I**

**I  
>V<br>**


	3. Bagian 3: Sekolah?

**THE CURSED DEMON**

**Summary**

Naruto adalah seorang pangeran iblis dari neraka, dia dikutuk menjadi manusia karena nekat melawan Malaikat.

DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO

WARNING:

IF YOU DON'T LIKE WITH THE PAIRING IN THIS STORY PLEASE DON'T FLAME

(Newbie, OOC, AU, NARUSAKU)

Author note: OK, chapter tiga terbit, have fun!

**Bagian 3: Sekolah!**

**~V~~V~**

Angin pagi bertiup dingin, Matahari mulai menampakkan cahayanya yang terang benderang menerangi seluruh tempat di kota Konoha. Naruto lalu mulai membuka matanya sedikit demi sedikit karena sinar matahari yang mengenai matanya lewat celah-celah jendela kamarnya. Dia lalu berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya, pandangannya yang buram mulai berangsur-angsur jelas. Belum selesai dia mengumpulkan semua kesadarannya, tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya langsung terbanting dengan keras.

"HEI NARUTO, KAU HARUS SEKOLAH PAGI INI!"teriak Jiraiya sambil membanting pintu.

"Sekolah? apa itu nama sejenis makanan?" kata Naruto yang sepertinya lapar.

"BUKANLAH!" kata Jiraiya sambil menyeret Naruto ke ruang makan untuk sarapan.

Saat di ruang makan, Naruto melihat Sakura yang sudah siap memakai seragam sedang sarapan dengan roti isi. Sakura langsung mengalihkan pandangannya saat melihat Naruto. Naruto hanya terdiam bingung atas kelakuan Sakura yang tiba-tiba berubah dingin pada dirinya.

"Sudah jangan pikirkan dia, sekarang makan lalu langsung siap-siap mandi sana" Kata Jiraiya sambil memberikan seragam SMA Konoha berupa celana berwarna hitam dan kemeja putih lengkap dengan jas hitam.

"Apa ini?" Naruto bingung.

"Pakai ini setelah kau mandi, setelah itu pergilah kedepan gerbang, Sakura akan memberitahumu arah ke sekolah." kata Jiraiya

Naruto lalu mengambil roti isi yang sudah disiapkan di meja makan. Dia lalu memakan roti itu kemudian langsung menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi. Naruto kembali bingung dengan kamar mandi manusia. Dia lalu iseng memutar-mutar keran berwarna merah yang ada di kamar mandi. Tiba-tiba keluar air panas dari shower tersebut dan langsung mengenai kepala Naruto.

"AAAHHHHH PANAAAS!" teriak Naruto dari kamar mandi.

Jiraiya yang mendengar jeritan itu langsung menghampiri pintu kamar mandi.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jiraiya sambil mengetuk pintu kamar mandi.

"I. i . ya aku baik-baik saja" kata Naruto sambil menahan rasa air panas itu.

"Oh ya Naruto, ngomong-ngomong jangan buka keran yang berwarna merah ya, itu air panas," kata Jiraiya santai.

Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung teriak

"KENAPA TIDAK BILANG DARI TADI!" teriak Naruto dari dalam.

Setelah beberapa lama, Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dengan muka yang memerah kepanasan seperti cumi rebus.

"Aku benar-benar trauma mandi dengan air," kata Naruto dengan nada lemas.

Setelah mandi, Naruto langsung menuju kamarnya untuk memakai seragam yang diberikan oleh Jiraiya. Karena sudah pernah memakai baju dan celana sebelumnya, dia bisa memakai seragam tersebut dengan benar walaupun dengan gaya yang berantakan. Dia lalu mengikuti perintah Jiraiya agar pergi ke depan gerbang. Naruto langsung terkejut melihat dua barisan anak buah Jiraiya langsung membentuk jalan sebagai tanda penghormatan saat dia sampai di halaman rumah. Naruto lalu berjalan cepat tanpa melihat kanan kiri menuju gerbang yang kini telah dibukakan oleh para penjaga gerbang. Di depan gerbang itu, Naruto melihat Sakura sudah menunggu. Sakura hanya memberikan isyarat untuk mengikutinya tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun.

Naruto lalu mengikuti Sakura berjalan menuju sekolah. Sakura sama sekali tidak menoleh padanya, apalagi berbicara. Sakura terus memasang ekspresi dingin pada Naruto.

"Sakura . . ." kata Naruto berusaha berbicara pada Sakura

Sakura tetap diam tidak menjawab kata-kata Naruto

Naruto kali ini benar-benar bingung kenapa Sakura tiba-tiba berubah dingin seperti ini. Naruto pun memilih untuk tetap diam. Setelah beberapa lama berjalan, Naruto sampai di depan gerbang sekolah. Naruto lalu melihat ke arah gedung sekolah. Gedung sekolah tersebut sangat tidak terawat, penuh coretan dimana-mana. Kaca gedung tersebut banyak sekali yang pecah, belum ditambah dengan cat gedung yang sudah kusam. Naruto pun langsung teringat suatu tempat di Neraka saat melihat gedung sekolah itu.

"Wow tempat apa ini?" kata Naruto takjub melihat kerusakan dimana-mana.

"Ini sekolahku, kau sekarang akan bersekolah disini." kata Sakura yang akhirnya mau bicara.

"Sebenarnya sekolah itu apa?"

"Kau akan tahu sendiri." kata Sakura dengan nada agak dingin.

Naruto lagi-lagi bingung dengan Sakura, biasanya Sakura akan langsung menendang atau menghajarnya bila dia bertanya hal-hal yang aneh.

Naruto lalu memasuki gerbang sekolah. Beberapa murid di sekolah itu langsung meliriknya, lalu melihat ke arah Sakura yang berjalan disamping Naruto. Ada beberapa yang bertanya pada Sakura.

"Hei Sakura apa itu Sasuke?" tanya seorang murid

"Sasuke sudah tidak ada, itu murid baru," balas Sakura dengan agak dingin

Naruto lalu mengikuti Sakura masuk kedalam gedung sekolah. Naruto agak heran melihat murid-murid di sekolah itu langsung menunduk hormat saat Sakura lewat. Naruto dan Sakura kemudian menaiki tangga untuk menuju kelas mereka. Lalu mereka berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan. Di pintu ruangan itu tertulis tulisan"Kelas XIIA". Naruto dan Sakura lalu memasuki kelas itu. Beberapa murid dalam kelas itu langsung terlihat terkejut melihat Naruto. Naruto lalu duduk di kursi sebelah Sakura. Dia kembali berusaha mengajak Sakura bicara namun Sakura tetap tidak mau menjawab. Naruto akhirnya menyerah dan memilih diam. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menyentuh pundaknya. Naruto lalu menoleh dan melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang.

"Sa, sa, sasuke!" kata murid gadis itu ke arah Naruto.

"Bukan, aku bukan Sasuke." kata Naruto

"Oh maaf kukira kau Sasuke, anak baru?" kata gadis itu

"Iya, kenalkan namaku Naruto."

"Oh aku Ino, salam kenal." kata gadis itu

"Umm Ino, bisa kau ceritakan tentang Sasuke ini?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Maaf Naruto, tapi aku sudah berjanji pada Sakura untuk tidak membicarakannya." kata Ino dengan nada sedih.

Naruto lalu kembali muram. Dia lalu melihat ke arah kanannya, dia mendapati seorang laki-laki juga sedang menatap lekat kepadanya. Laki-laki itu memiliki model rambut poni dengan mata yang selalu kelihatan serius. Naruto hanya terdiam bingung dilihat terus oleh laki-laki tersebut.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Tidak bukan apa-apa, hanya saja wajahmu mirip sekali dengan orang yang kukenal."kata orang tersebut.

"Sasuke?" tebak Naruto.

"Lah kok tau? kau bisa membaca pikiranku ya?" kata laki-laki itu.

"Ya iyalah, dari tadi semua juga membicarakan tentang Sasuke, sebenarnya dia siapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Pacar Sakura" jawab laki-laki itu singkat.

"LEE!" teriak Sakura tiba-tiba dari kiri Naruto.

"Ah maaf bos, mulutku memang kadang-kadang susah dijaga" kata laki-laki yang ternyata bernama Lee itu.

"Bos?" Naruto bingung.

"Kau tak tahu ya? Sakura adalah penguasa tertinggi di sekolah ini, semua orang harus hormat bila berhadapan dengannya." kata Lee.

Tiba-tiba Sakura langsung berdiri dan menendang Lee hingga terpental menabrak dinding kelas. Satu kelas hanya dapat terdiam melihat kejadian itu. Tak ada satu pun yang berani bicara.

"SUDAH KUBILANG BERAPA KALI LEE! AKU BUKAN BOS KALIAN!"teriak Sakura marah.

Naruto belum pernah melihat Sakura semarah itu. Sakura lalu dengan marah langsung meninggalkan kelas. Semua pandangan orang langsung menuju ke arah Lee yang duduk lemas bersandar di dinding. Naruto lalu menghampiri Lee dan membantunya untuk berdiri.

"Terima kasih, aku merasa sangat bersalah pada Sakura" kata Lee dengan nada murung..

"Apa sebenarnya yang kau maksud penguasa tertinggi sekolah ini?" tanya Naruto

Lee lalu berdiri dan membersihkan debu yang ada di bajunya. Dia lalu melihat ke arah Naruto dengan tatapan yang serius.

"Sebenarnya sekolah ini dahulu lebih tepat disebut neraka. Kekerasan terjadi dimana-mana, pengeroyokan dan penganiayaan menjadi hal yang biasa, guru-guru bahkan seakan-akan tidak peduli apapun, siapa yang kuat akan menguasai yang lemah, dan akhirnya yang terkuat pun akan menguasai segalanya. Semua itu berubah saat Sakura dan Sasuke datang ke sekolah ini. Mereka berdua ingin menghapus sistem kekerasan tersebut. Namun itu berarti mereka harus mengalahkan penguasa tertinggi sekolah . . ."

"Penguasa tertinggi Sekolah?"

"Iya, penguasa tertinggi sekolah, yaitu orang terkuat yang menguasai satu sekolah ini"

"Lalu apakah mereka berhasil?"

"Mereka berhasil mengalahkan penguasa tersebut, tapi . . ."

"Tapi apa?"

"Sesuatu terjadi pada Sasuke, dan aku tak mau membicarakannya karena aku sudah berjanji pada Sakura untuk tetap merahasiakannya." kata Lee murung.

Naruto lalu kembali terdiam, tapi minimal dia akhirnya sedikit mengerti hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke. Tiba-tiba bel berbunyi. Semua murid langsung duduk di tempatnya masing-masing. Naruto pun mengikuti duduk di tempat duduknya. Setelah beberapa saat, datanglah seorang laki-laki yang menggunakan masker dengan tatapan mata yang tajam. Naruto melihat semua murid yang ada di kelasnya langsung tenang tanpa bersuara sedikitpun. Naruto kembali memperhatikan tempat duduk Sakura. Sakura juga masih belum kembali.

"Selamat pagi" kata orang itu singkat

"Selamat pagi guru Kakashi" jawab semua murid

Kakashi lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru kelas. Matanya lalu terhenti pada Naruto. Dia menatap tajam ke arah Naruto lalu mendekatinya. Naruto hanya terdiam. Semua murid tegang melihat Kakashi yang sepertinya sangat serius mendatangi Naruto. Kakashi lalu menatap wajah Naruto dengan tatapan yang sangat serius. Semua murid langsung memasang ekspresi tegang dan penasaran apa yang akan Kakashi lakukan.

"Sasuke, kamu semir rambut ya?" kata Kakashi santai di depan Naruto

Naruto diam sebentar, lalu berkata.

"Maaf, aku bukan Sasuke. Aku murid baru disini. Namaku Naruto" kata Naruto.

"Oh maaf kalau begitu, kenalkan namaku Kakashi" jawab Kakashi seraya berjalan lagi ke arah lain.

Kakashi lalu kembali berjalan ke depan kelas lalu duduk di meja guru seakan-akan tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Ada yang tidak masuk?" tanya Kakashi dengan menatap tajam ke arah murid-muridnya.

Semua murid tak ada yang berani bersuara.

"Ok karena kalian semua diam, kuanggap semuanya hadir," kata Kakashi riang sambil mencentang absen.

Naruto hanya bingung melihat hal tersebut. Tiba-tiba Sakura langsung masuk kedalam kelas. Dia menunduk hormat sebentar ke arah Kakashi

"Kenapa terlambat?" tanya Kakashi dengan tatapan serius.

"Tadi ada sedikit masalah . . ."jawab Sakura

"Oh kalau begitu baiklah, kau dimaafkan," sela Kakashi riang sebelum Sakura selesai mengatakan alasannya

"Terima kasih pak," kata Sakura seraya duduk di kursinya

Kakashi lalu berdiri sebentar. Dia kembali memandang dengan tatapan serius ke murid-muridnya. Semua murid kembali tegang seperti merasa ada yang salah.

"Hari ini kita belajar Logika, ada yang masih ingat logika?" tanya Kakashi

Semua murid terdiam sepi. Suasana kelas langsung hening seperti tidak ada kehidupan sama sekali. Tiba-tiba di tengah keheningan itu, terdengar suara dengkuran tidur yang sangat keras. Semua murid langsung menoleh ke pojok kelas tempat asal suara misterius itu. Terlihatlah seorang murid berambut seperti nanas sedang menelungkupkan kepalanya dan tidur dengan nyenyaknya.

"Ok kalau begitu Shikamaru, tolong jawab apa yang dimaksud logika?" kata Kakashi kepada sosok yang tidur itu

Shikamaru masih dengan tenangnya tidur dengan nyenyak. Beberapa murid langsung berusaha membangunkannya, namun Shikamaru tetap tidur dengan nyamannya. Seorang murid mengambil seember air dan menyiram Shikamaru, namun gagal. Murid lain langsung menendang dan menginjak-injak kepala Shikamaru, masih gagal juga. Seorang murid yang kayaknya psikopat langsung mengambil linggis yang ada di pojok kelas dan memukulkannya ke kepala Shikamaru, namun Shikamaru masih tidur walaupun kepalanya sudah bocor mengeluarkan darah.

"Serahkan ini padaku," kata Ino santai.

Ino lalu mendekati tubuh Shikamaru yang masih tertidur. Dia lalu mengangkat kepala Shikamaru sedikit dan berbisik kecil di telinganya.

"Bangun Shika . . ." bisik Ino dengan suara lemah lembut.

Tiba-tiba mata Shikamaru mulai terbuka sedikit demi sedikit. Dia lalu memandang ke arah Ino sebentar, lalu memandang ke arah sekelilingnya dengan mata yang kelihatannya masih mengantuk. Lee langsung berkata dengan nada takjub.

"Wow, Cinta memang indah ya" kata Lee takjub.

Shikamaru lalu berdiri dan membersihkan tubuhnya dari debu-debu yang bertempelan. Dia lalu menoleh ke Kakashi.

"Apa tadi soalnya?" tanya Shikamaru

"Apa yang dimaksud dengan Logi . . ."kata Kakashi

"Logika adalah salah satu cabang filsafat. Logika berasal dari kata Yunani _logos_ yang berarti hasil pertimbangan akal pikiran yang diutarakan lewat kata dan dinyatakan dalam bahasa. Sebagai ilmu, logika disebut dengan logike episteme atau dalam bahasa Latin disebut _logica scientia_ atau ilmu logika yang mempelajari kecakapan untuk berpikir secara lurus, tepat, dan teratur. Ilmu di sini mengacu pada kemampuan rasional untuk mengetahui dan kecakapan mengacu pada kesanggupan akal budi untuk mewujudkan pengetahuan ke dalam tindakan. Kata logis yang dipergunakan tersebut bisa juga diartikan dengan masuk akal . . ." sela Shikamaru sebelum Kakashi sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya

Satu kelas terdiam bingung dengan penjelasan Shikamaru yang sangat panjang itu. Belum sempat Kakashi mengatakan sesuatu, Shikamaru sudah melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Konsep bentuk logis adalah inti dari logika. Konsep itu menyatakan bahwa kesahihan atau validitas sebuah argumen ditentukan oleh bentuk logisnya, bukan oleh isinya. Dalam hal ini logika menjadi alat untuk menganalisis argumen, yakni hubungan antara kesimpulan dan bukti atau bukti-bukti yang diberikan atau disebut premis. Logika silogistik tradisional Aristoteles dan logika simbolik modern adalah contoh-contoh dari logika formal . . ."

"Ok cukup . . ." kata Kakashi sebelum kepalanya sendiri pecah mendengar kata-kata Shikamaru, namun Shikamaru seperti tak peduli. Dia terus melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Dasar penalaran dalam logika ada dua, yakni deduktif dan induktif . . ."

"Cukup Shikamaru . . ." kata Kakashi yang sudah mulai stress

"Penalaran deduktif atau kadang disebut logika deduktif adalah penalaran yang membangun atau mengevaluasi argumen deduktif. Argumen dinyatakan deduktif jika kebenaran dari kesimpulan ditarik atau merupakan konsekuensi logis dari premis-premisnya. Argumen deduktif dinyatakan valid atau tidak valid, bukan benar atau salah. Sebuah argumen deduktif dinyatakan valid jika dan hanya jika kesimpulannya merupakan konsekuensi logis dari premis-premisnya . . ."

Tiba-tiba murid psikopat yang tadi langsung memukul kepala Shikamaru sekali lagi dengan linggisnya. Shikamaru pingsan dengan kepala bocor dan langsung diseret Ino ke ruang UKS.

"Kerja bagus Kimimaro . . ." kata Kakashi sambil mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah murid psikopat tadi.

Kimimaro lalu kembali duduk di tempat duduknya dengan tampang tidak bersalah. Naruto hanya dapat melihat dengan tampang horor kejadian tersebut.

"Santai saja Naruto, tiap hari juga begini . . ." kata Lee untuk menenangkan Naruto

Kakashi lalu menerangkan secara simpel menjelaskan tentang Logika. Setelah menjelaskan dengan detail, dia pun lalu menanyai Lee.

"Oke sekarang Lee, sekarang berikan kesimpulan dari premis-premis ini. Jika awan mendung maka hujan. Jika hujan maka di gunung terjadi tanah longsor." tanya Kakashi.

"umm berarti kesimpulannya jika awan mendung maka hati-hati tanah longsor pak, " jawab Lee.

"SALAH, Ok Naruto coba jawab . . ."

"Oh gampang pak, kesimpulannya jika awan mendung jauhi gunung pak," jawab Naruto dengan percaya diri.

Kakashi langsung stress melihat murid-muridnya yang rada-rada gak jelas.

"Salah, baiklah Sakura coba kau jawab,"

"Baiklah pak, kesimpulannya jika awan mendung maka di gunung terjadi tanah longsor"

"Bagus, benar sekali . . ."

Tiba-tiba Kimimaro mengangkat tangan.

"SAYA GAK TERIMA PAK!" teriak Kimimaro.

"Lah kenapa?" Kakashi bingung.

"Ya iyalah gak terima pak, kalau awan mendung di gunung terjadi tanah longsor berarti keluarga saya harus ngungsi terus dong pak, kan saya tinggal di gunung pak" kata Kimimaro gak jelas.

Kakashi rasanya langsung ingin ngegantung kebalik Kimimaro di jendela kelas.

Setelah beberapa jam pelajaran yang sangat aneh itu, bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Semua murid langsung keluar dari kelas dengan riang. Naruto kembali berusaha mengajak Sakura bicara, namun Sakura selalu menghindar saat dia berusaha mendekatinya. Akhirnya Naruto pun memilih menghabiskan istirahatnya dengan duduk santai di dalam kelas. Setelah beberapa saat, Naruto merasa ingin ke WC. Dia pun lalu bertanya pada Lee yang juga sedang istirahat dalam kelas arah menuju WC. Lee pun lalu memberikan arah menuju WC. Naruto langsung berlari ke arah yang di maksud Lee dan dia mendapati sebuah ruangan gelap, kotor, banyak kotoran berseliweran dimana-mana.

"Aw, bahkan WC di Neraka masih lebih baik dari ini" gumam Naruto sambil masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

Naruto pun langsung menuju kloset berdiri untuk kencing. Untungnya dia sudah pernah kencing sebelumnya di rumah Sakura. Saat asyik-asyiknya kencing, Naruto mendengar pembicaraan yang membuatnya penasaran.

"Hei, kau tahu, Mizuki akan membunuh Sakura kali ini" kata seorang murid.

"Heh dia tak akan berhasil, Sakura kan sangat kuat" kata murid yang satu lagi.

"Dia pasti berhasil, dia sudah menyiapkan tiga puluh orang lebih bersenjata tajam untuk mengeroyoknya nanti" balas murid yang lain.

"Bagus kalau begitu, aku sudah bosan dengan kepemimpinan Sakura yang melarang kekerasan ini!" kata murid yang pertama lagi.

Naruto pun langsung marah mendengar percakapan itu. Dia lalu dengan cepat menyelesaikan kencingnya dan mendatangi ketiga murid itu.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi?" tanya Naruto dengan nada geram.

"Bukan urusanmu," kata murid itu.

"BERITAHU AKU!" ancam Naruto.

Bukannya memberi tahu, ketiga murid itu malah langsung mengepung Naruto dari segala arah.

"Kau murid baru disini sudah berani berkata seperti itu?" kata seorang murid.

"Iya, kau akan kami beri pelajaran dimana tempatmu seharusnya," kata murid yang lain.

"Dan kami akan memperlihatkan padamu bagaimana Neraka!" sambung murid yang satu lagi

Naruto hanya tersenyum dingin mendengar ancaman murid-murid nakal tersebut.

"Memang kalian sudah pernah melihat Neraka?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum dingin.

"Belum, tapi kau yang akan melihatnya!" kata seorang murid itu sambil berusaha menyerang Naruto.

Naruto menghindari serangan tersebut dengan mudah. Kedua murid yang lain lalu juga menyerang Naruto, namun gagal. Gerakan Naruto sangat gesit. Lalu dengan kecepatan yang sangat cepat, Naruto menghantam dagu salah seorang murid dengan tangannya hingga murid tersebut langsung terpental dan kepalanya tersangkut di langit-langit WC.

"Ada yang mau lagi?" tanya Naruto santai.

"HIAAHH!" teriak kedua murid yang lain sambil menyerang Naruto lagi.

"Aahh baiklah kalau kalian memaksa" kata Naruto dengan nada malas.

Naruto langsung meninju perut salah seorang murid yang menyerangnya lalu menendangnya ke arah kloset jongkok yang ada dalam WC itu. Murid itu langsung terpental dan dengan ajaibnya kepalanya langsung masuk kedalam kloset itu.

"GOAL!" teriak Naruto

Satu murid yang tersisa berusaha lari. Namun Naruto menangkapnya terlebih dahulu sebelum murid tersebut kabur.

"Mau lari kemana?" kata Naruto dengan senyum yang mengerikan sambil memegangi kerah baju murid itu

"A, a,ampun jangan bunuh aku" kata murid itu ketakutan

Naruto lalu mencekik murid itu dan menabrakannya ke dinding.

"SIAPA YANG MAU MEMBUNUH SAKURA!" ancam Naruto

"Mi. .mi. zuki" kata murid itu dengan ketakutan.

"DIMANA DAN KAPAN RENCANANYA!"ancam Naruto lagi.

"Rencananya dia akan melakukannya di atap sekolah dengan cara mengajak Sakura untuk duel . . ."

"DAN WAKTUNYA!"

Murid itu tiba-tiba tersenyum sinis.

"hehehe kau sudah terlambat . . ." kata murid itu dengan sedikit tertawa

Naruto langsung melempar murid itu ke arah dinding WC hingga murid tersebut pingsan dan langsung berlari ke arah atap.

"Aku akan menyalamatkanmu Sakura. Pasti!" kata Naruto sambil berlari menuju tangga.

Sementara itu Sakura sedang berhadapan dengan seorang laki-laki berkulit agak pucat di atap. Laki-laki itu membawa sebuah katana di tangan kanannya.

"Kau yakin berani berduel denganku Mizuki?" kata Sakura.

"Hehehe tentu saja . . ." kata Mizuki sambil tertawa kecil.

Tiba-tiba dari sudut-sudut atap muncul banyak anak-anak buah Mizuki yang membawa senjata tajam, mulai dari pisau hingga Katana. Anak-anak buah tersebut lalu mengepung Sakura dari segala arah.

"Mizuki kau . . ." Sakura tercengang.

"Hehehe tak ada keadilan dalam perang bukan?" kata Mizuki sambil tersenyum jahat.

Sakura hanya terdiam, kali ini dia benar-benar terpojok.

"Brengsek kau Mizuki . . ." umpat Sakura.

Lalu seluruh anak buah Mizuki menyerang Sakura.

**TO BE CONTINUED **

**A/N: **Ok sedikit bocoran minggu depan; minggu depan adalah cerita tentang masa lalu Sakura dengan Sasuke, jadi terus ikuti ceritanya OK ;D

**Dan biasa, Review, Review**

**V  
>V<strong>

**V**

**V**


	4. Bagian 4: Masa lalu Sakura Part I

**THE CURSED DEMON**

**Summary**

Naruto adalah seorang pangeran iblis dari neraka, dia dikutuk menjadi manusia karena nekat melawan Malaikat.

DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO

WARNING:

IF YOU DON'T LIKE WITH THE PAIRING IN THIS STORY PLEASE DON'T FLAME

Author note: Ni balasan Review-review kemaren

Aria Namikaze : tenang aja, insya allah tiap rabu ato kamis paling lambat

Jielly N.S : Tq banget, tetep reviw terus ya :P

Namikaze Urryu : i'm disappoinated too, kenapa guling-guling tanah? kenapa gak sekalian aja guling-guling di rel kereta api biar kelindes sekalian?

RAJA BOKEP: Sasule siapa?

Hikari Yuuki: Urryu bilang aku disuruh bilang yang baek-baek aja, ya udah urryu sih udah berenti berkelahi terus. Salam kenal juga :D

Ckck vivi : Nih ada genre romance ya,

4nt4k4-Ch4n : Maaf baru bales sekarang, soalnya baru dikasih tau ama temen klo review itu bagusnya dibalas pas di chapter selanjutanya. Makasih pujiannya, masa sih aku sudah kayak senior?

* * *

><p><strong>Bagian 4: Masa Lalu Sakura (Bagian I)<strong>

Naruto berlari dengan tergesa-gesa di tangga untuk menuju atap. Beberapa anak buah Mizuki berusaha menahannya di tangga, namun Naruto tak dapat dihentikan. Dia terus berlari dengan garang menuju atap gedung dan menghajar siapapun yang menghalanginya. Setelah berlari cukup lama, Naruto sampai di pintu atap yang dijaga oleh seorang berbadan besar.

"Mau apa anak baru?" tanya seorang penjaga itu

"MINGGIIIRR!" teriak Naruto sambil menendang muka penjaga itu sampai terpental dan mengenai pintu atap yang langsung terbuka.

Sinar matahari memasuki ruangan tangga. Naruto dapat dengan jelas melihat Sakura sedang bertahan dari serangan oleh anak buah Mizuki yang membawa senjata tajam. Sakura terkejut melihat Naruto tiba-tiba datang dari belakang.

"NARUTO, MAU APA KAU KESINI IDIOT!" teriak Sakura ke arah Naruto

"MENOLONGMU BODOH!" balas Naruto sambil maju untuk menghajar orang-orang yang mengeroyok Sakura, namun saat dia mendekat, Sakura malah langsung menendangnya hingga dia terpental masuk ke ruangan tangga lagi.

"INI BUKAN URUSANMU NARUTO, JANGAN MENCOBA MEMBANTUKU!" teriak Sakura sekali lagi.

Seseorang lalu menyerang Sakura dengan katana dan mengenai bahunya. Sakura lalu mundur sambil memegang bahunya yang mengeluarkan darah.

"Sial!" umpat Sakura.

Sementara itu Naruto berusaha bangun dari tendangan Sakura yang sangat keras, dia lalu dengan tertatih-tatih berjalan menuju pintu ke atap. Setelah dengan susah payah, Naruto berhasil mencapai pintu itu. Dia lalu melihat Sakura sudah tersungkur dengan badan penuh luka sabetan senjata tajam.

Mizuki lalu mendekati Sakura yang sudah terjatuh.

"Ada kata-kata terakhir?" tanya Mizuki ke arah Sakura.

"MATI SAJA KAU KEPARAT!" teriak Sakura ke arah Mizuki.

Mizuki langsung mengangkat katananya untuk memenggal kepala Sakura. Sakura hanya dapat melihat katana tersebut mengayun ke dirinya dengan pasrah. Saat itulah Sakura tiba-tiba melihat sesosok bayangan hitam dengan kecepatan luar biasa menangkap katana tersebut. Sakura berusaha memperhatikan bayangan tersebut dengan penglihatannya yang sudah buram. Sakura akhirnya dapat dengan jelas melihat Naruto dengan tangan yang berdarah-darah menangkap katana itu.

"NARUTO SUDAH KUBILANG INI BUKAN URU . . ."teriak Sakura.

"BUKANKAH KEMARIN SUDAH KUBILANG, JANGAN BERANI MEMERINTAHKU!" sela Naruto marah sebelum Sakura menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

Sakura langsung terdiam mendengar teriakan marah Naruto, kemudian dia perlahan-lahan jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Sementara Mizuki hanya tertegun melihat katananya ditangkap dengan tangan kosong. Dia terus berusaha menarik katananya dari tangan Naruto, namun tidak berhasil karena cengkraman Naruto sangat kuat.

"Ini bukan urusanmu anak baru!" kata Mizuki sambil berusaha menarik lagi katananya dari tangan Naruto, namun gagal.

"Ini memang bukan urusanku. TAPI BILA KAU BERNIAT MEMBUNUH SAKURA, KAU HARUS BERHADAPAN DENGANKU!" teriak Naruto dengan sangat marah.

Tiba-tiba hawa berwarna kemerahan muncul di sekeliling tubuh Naruto, lalu suhu atap langsung berubah menjadi sangat panas. Uap air bermunculan dimana-mana. Bahkan lantai atap sendiri langsung berwarna kemerahan. Mizuki hanya dapat terkejut dengan perubahan suhu tiba-tiba ini. Beberapa anak buah Mizuki bahkan langsung lari ketakutan.

"KAU AKAN MEMBAYAR KARENA MELUKAI SAKURA!" teriak Naruto sambil meremas katana Mizuki yang langsung hancur berkeping-keping.

Mizuki langsung mundur beberapa langkah melihat katananya hancur dengan mudah. Dia lalu menoleh kepada anak-anak buahnya yang tersisa.

"BUNUH DIA, BUNUH DIA!" suruh Mizuki ke anak buahnya yang tersisa.

Beberapa anak buah Mizuki berusaha menyerang Naruto. Naruto lalu memandang mereka tajam dengan matanya yang kini telah berubah berwarna kemerahan.

"Kalian ingin mati?" tanya Naruto dengan tetap menatap tajam ke arah mata penyerangnya.

Seluruh anak buah Mizuki tiba-tiba langsung diliputi perasaan takut yang sangat besar saat ditatap oleh Naruto, mereka semua lalu kabur meninggalkan Mizuki sendirian di atas atap.

"HOI ANAK BUAH BODOH, KEMBALI KALIAN!" teriak Mizuki panik.

Saat dia sedang berteriak, tiba-tiba Naruto langsung meloncat ke arahnya dan mengangkatnya dengan mencekik lehernya.

"Ma-ma-maafkan aku . . ." kata Mizuki ketakutan.

Naruto lalu memandang tajam ke arah mata Mizuki. Kali ini nyali Mizuki benar-benar hilang.

"BILA KAU BERANI MENYENTUH SAKURA SEKALI LAGI, KUPASTIKAN KAU TAK AKAN HIDUP DI DUNIA INI LAGI!" teriak Naruto di depan Mizuki yang sudah kencing di celana sangking takutnya.

Naruto lalu melempar Mizuki sekencang-kencangnya dari atas atap menuju ke arah yang tidak diketahui. Mizuki pun menghilang jauh dilempar Naruto. Hawa atap lalu kembali normal. Mata merah Naruto kembali normal seperti biasa. Naruto lalu mendekati Sakura yang pingsan karena kekurangan darah.

"Sakura, bangunlah!" kata Naruto sambil menyembuhkan semua luka Sakura

Sakura mulai membuka matanya sedikit demi sedikit. Penglihatannya yang buram lalu melihat ke sosok yang menolongnya. Sosok yang dilihat Sakura lalu mulai menjelas. Sakura dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah Naruto yang sedang memandangnya dengan khawatir.

"JAUHI AKU!" teriak Sakura sambil mendorong tubuh Naruto yang ada disampingnya.

Sakura lalu berdiri dengan susah payah dan langsung berusaha menjauh dari Naruto. Naruto yang tak ingin Sakura menjauhinya lagi langsung memegang tangan Sakura.

"Sakura tunggu!" kata Naruto sambil menangkap tangan Sakura.

"LEPASKAN AKU!" kata Sakura sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman tangan Naruto, namun Naruto tetap memegang tangan Sakura.

"Aku akan melepaskanmu bila kau menjelaskan alasan kenapa kau menjauhiku!" balas Naruto.

Sakura terdiam sesaat, dia lalu dengan mata berkaca-kaca langsung berteriak di depan Naruto.

"KAU ITU SANGAT MIRIP DENGANNYA BODOH! SENYUMMU, WAJAHMU, SUARAMU, SEMUANYA! GARA-GARA KAU, AKU JADI TERINGAT DENGANNYA LAGI! AKU SANGAT MEMBENCINYA NARUTO!"

"Maksudmu Sasuke?" tanya Naruto.

"JANGAN PERNAH SEBUT NAMA ITU DI DEPANKU LAGI" teriak Sakura kini dengan tangis yang tak dapat dibendungnya lagi.

Naruto lalu melepaskan tangan Sakura yang langsung tertunduk menangis. Naruto kembali bertanya pada Sakura.

"Kenapa Sakura? Kenapa kau sangat membencinya bahkan sampai membenci orang yang hanya mirip dengannya?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura masih menangis, lalu perlahan-lahan dia dapat menguasai dirinya. Dia pun lalu menatap mata Naruto dengan tatapan serius.

"Baiklah, aku akan menceritakannya padamu, kisah tentang orang yang akan kubenci seumur hidup . . ."kata-katanya putus sejenak karena menahan tangis.

Sakura kembali dapat menguasai dirinya.

"Semua bermula dua tahun lalu . . ."

Sakura lalu mulai menceritakan kisahnya pada Naruto, kisahnya yang paling dia benci.

Sakura masih kelas X, Dia saat itu sedang dalam rumahnya bersama ayahnya. Keadaan diluar rumah sedang badai besar, hujan turun deras, petir menyambar-nyambar, angin bertiup sangat kencang bahkan sampai menggoyangkan pohon-pohon besar yang ada disekitar rumahnya. Tiba-tiba seseorang datang menghadap ayah Sakura.

"Tuan, ada seseorang yang terluka parah di depan gerbang." kata orang itu.

"Cepat tolong dia!" kata Jiraiya.

Lalu setelah beberapa saat, datanglah beberapa anak buah Jiraiya sambil menggotong seseorang yang kelihatannya hampir sekarat.

"Orang ini . . ." gumam Jiraiya saat melihat sosok itu.

"Cepat tolong dia ayah!" kata Sakura tiba-tiba dari belakang Jiraiya.

"Oh iya, cepat obati lukanya dan rawat orang itu!" perintah Jiraiya pada anak buahnya.

Anak buah Jiraiya pun langsung membawa orang tersebut ke ruang perawatan yang ada dalam rumah Jiraiya. Iseng, Sakura mengikuti anak buah ayahnya ke ruang perawatan. Dalam ruangan itu, Sakura dapat melihat sosok terluka itu dengan jelas. Sosok itu adalah seorang laki-laki seumuran dirinya dengan rambut berwarna putih panjang. Sakura kembali memperhatikan orang itu, orang itu terluka parah di bagian dadanya yang sepertinya tertebas oleh senjata tajam. Sakura pun lalu pergi meninggalkan sosok itu setelah puas melihatnya baik-baik saja.

Keesokan harinya, Sakura kembali ingin melihat laki-laki tersebut di ruang perawatan. Saat Sakura sampai di ruang perawatan, dia melihat laki-laki tersebut sudah siuman dan duduk di atas kasur dengan badan penuh dibalut perban.

"Kau sudah sadar?" tanya Sakura.

Laki-laki itu menoleh ke arah Sakura yang menyapanya.

"Ini dimana?" tanyanya bingung.

"Tenang saja, kau sekarang baik-baik saja, kau sedang ada dirumahku. kami menemukanmu kemarin malam di depan gerbang rumahku" kata Sakura.

"Aku harus pergi . . ." kata orang itu sambil berusaha berdiri namun gagal karena rasa sakit di lukanya.

"Hei, hati-hati kau sedang terluka, istirahatlah dulu," kata Sakura menenangkan.

Laki-laki itu pun akhirnya mau kembali duduk di kasurnya. Sakura lalu menanyainya.

"Kau darimana? Kenapa kau terluka?"

Laki-laki itu hanya diam dengan ekspresi murung.

"Oh maafkan aku bila menyinggung perasaanmu." kata Sakura dengan nada murung.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa . . ." balas laki-laki itu.

Tiba-tiba Jiraiya datang dari belakang Sakura. Sakura langsung terkejut melihat ayahnya datang dengan tiba-tiba.

"Hei jangan mengejutkanku seperti itu!" kata Sakura kaget.

"Oh maafkan aku Sakura. Kau sudah sembuh?" tanya Jiraiya ke arah laki-laki itu.

"Iya, hanya saja badanku masih sangat sakit dan susah digerakkan," kata laki-laki itu.

"Hahaha santai saja disini, kami akan merawatmu, ngomong-ngomong namamu siapa?" tanya Jiraiya.

"Kalian bisa memanggilku Sasuke," kata laki-laki itu.

"Ok kalau begitu Sasuke istirahatlah dulu dan Sakura, kau harus berangkat ke sekolah sekarang,"kata Jiraiya mengingatkan.

"Ah benar, aku hampir lupa" kata Sakura sambil berlari untuk siap-siap pergi ke sekolah.

Jiraiya lalu memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan yang aneh. Sasuke pun merasakan hawa aneh dari tubuh Jiraiya. Seakan-akan dia mengenal hawa itu entah dimana.

"Bila kau sudah bisa berjalan, pergilah ke ruang makan untuk sarapan."kata Jiraiya sambil meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih duduk di atas kasurnya.

Sasuke lalu duduk termenung dikasurnya. Dia lalu kembali berusaha untuk berdiri, namun rasa sakit di tubuhnya menghalanginya untuk bisa berdiri. Akhirnya dia pun terbaring pasrah di kasur. Setelah beberapa saat, dia pun mulai merasakan tubuhnya tidak sesakit sebelumnya. Dia pun lalu berhasil berdiri dan berjalan tertatatih-tatih menuju ruang makan karena dia sepertinya sangat lapar. Sasuke lalu melihat Jiraiya dan Sakura sedang sarapan di ruang makan.

"Hei ayah! kenapa kau tak bawakan dia makanan! Sampai dia harus berjalan sendiri kesini!" kata Sakura kepada ayahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Sasuke yang lalu duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan Jiraiya.

Saat akan makan, Sasuke langsung bingung melihat benda terbuat dari kayu yang sedang dipakai oleh Jiraiya untuk makan.

"Benda apa itu?" tunjuk Sasuke ke arah sumpit yang sedang di pakai Jiraiya.

Jiraiya dan Sakura langsung menoleh bingung ke arah Sasuke.

"Kau tidak pernah memakai sumpit?" tanya Sakura.

"Melihatnya bahkan pertama kali." jawab Sasuke.

Kembali Sakura dan Jiraiya berpandangan bingung. Akhirnya Jiraiya lalu mencontohkan cara makan memakai sumpit dengan cara mengambil makanan dengan sumpit kemudian memakannya. Sasuke berusaha mengikutinya namun gagal. Sakura lalu mendatangi Sasuke untuk membantunya memegang sumpit dengan benar.

"Seperti ini . . ." kata Sakura sambil membetulkan tangan Sasuke yang salah saat memegang sumpit.

Sasuke lalu menoleh sedikit ke arah wajah Sakura. Sakura pun juga menoleh ke arah wajah Sasuke. Mata mereka pun bertemu. Tiba-tiba perasaan yang aneh dirasakan oleh keduanya. Sasuke langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, begitu pula dengan Sakura.

"Pokoknya cara memegangnya seperti itu" kata Sakura dengan muka merah sambil berjalan kembali ketempat duduknya lagi.

Sasuke pun akhirnya berhasil memakai sumpit dengan benar. Dia pun lalu makan dengan sangat cepat. Jiraiya dan Sakura pun melihat bingung ke arah Sasuke yang makan seperti orang kelaparan.

"Santai saja Sasuke, masih banyak kok" kata Jiraiya melihat Sasuke yang sepertinya kelaparan.

Sasuke yang sadar diperhatikan langsung memelankan cara makannya.

"Maafkan aku agak tidak sopan" kata Sasuke sopan ke arah Jiraiya.

"Hahaha tidak apa-apa, makan saja yang banyak" kata Jiraiya santai.

Sasuke lalu melanjutkan makannya yang kini sudah sopan. Sakura terus memperhatikan Sasuke makan.

"Hei Sasuke, rumahmu dimana?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke lalu menelan makanan yang dimulutnya lalu berkata.

"Aku tidak punya rumah . . ."

Sakura agak terkejut, kemudian tiba-tiba dia tersenyum dan berkata.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana bila kau tinggal saja bersama kami? kau bisa tidur di ruang perawatan itu." kata Sakura.

Jiraiya terkejut mendengar kata-kata Sakura.

"Sakura, jangan memaksa orang tinggal di rumah kita." kata Jiraiya ke arah Sakura.

"Siapa yang memaksa? aku hanya menyarankan kok. Jadi bagaimana Sasuke, mau?" tanya Sakura ke arah Sasuke yang masih terdiam.

Sasuke terdiam sesaat. Dia lalu menoleh ke arah Jiraiya yang menatapnya dengan tajam. Sakura yang tahu ayahnya berusaha menekan Sasuke juga langsung memberikan tatapan mengancam kepada ayahnya. Jiraiya yang sadar sedang dilihat oleh Sakura dengan tatapan yang mematikan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah langit-langit. Sakura lalu langsung mengalihkan pandangan mengancamnya pada Sasuke. Sasuke yang sadar akan mati bila dia menolak tawaran Sakura langsung mengangguk-angguk pasrah.

"OK kalau begitu kau akan tinggal disini" kata Sakura dengan senyum kemenangan sambil berjalan keluar dari ruang makan untuk pergi ke sekolah.

Sasuke dan Jiraiya pun hanya terduduk pasrah di kursi mereka. Mereka lalu berpandangan.

"Maafkan aku tuan, aku masih sayang nyawa . . ." kata Sasuke ke arah Jiraiya.

"Hahaha tidak apa-apa, ngomong-ngomong panggil saja aku Jiraiya."

"Baiklah tuan Jiraiya," kata Sasuke sopan.

Jiraiya lalu memandang ke arah Sasuke. Dia merasa agak kasihan bila melihat Sasuke terpaksa terlantar di rumahnya tidak melakukan apapun.

"Hei Sasuke, kau mau sekolah?" tanya Jiraiya.

"Sekolah?" Sasuke bingung.

"Iya Sekolah. Tempat untuk belajar sesuatu yang baru" kata Jiraiya.

"Oh bila kau mengijinkan aku mau," kata Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu saat lukamu sudah sembuh, aku akan menyekolahkanmu bersama Sakura," kata Jiraiya tersenyum

"Terima kasih tuan Jiraiya," kata Sasuke

Jiraiya lalu berdiri dari kursinya untuk pergi ke suatu tempat.

"Istirahatlah dulu di kamarmu, lukamu masih belum sembuh," kata Jiraiya seraya pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih duduk di kursi makan.

Sasuke lalu terdiam sesaat memandang Jiraiya yang berjalan menjauh. Dia lalu berusaha berdiri dari kursi. Kemudian dia pun berjalan dengan tertatih-tatih menuju ruang perawatan yang ada di lantai dua. Setelah mencapai kamarnya itu, dia pun lalu merebahkan tubuhnya yang masih sakit di kasurnya. Dia kemudian memandang langit-langit kamar.

"Mungkin aku memang harus beristirahat dulu disini" kata Sasuke dengan nada lelah.

Sasuke lalu menutup matanya untuk istirahat. Kesadarannya pun mulai perlahan-lahan menghilang. Lalu dia pun akhirnya tertidur lelap.

~~()~~

Tiga hari kemudian Sasuke sudah sembuh dan dapat bergerak bebas. Dia pun lalu berangkat ke sekolah bersama Sakura dengan mengenakan seragam yang telah diberikan oleh Jiraiya.

"Hei Sakura, sebenarnya sekolah itu seperti apa?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura di jalan menuju sekolah.

"Susah ngejelasinnya, nanti kau akan tahu sendiri." kata Sakura sambil berjalan di samping Sasuke.

Mereka berdua lalu berjalan hingga sampai di suatu gedung penuh kerusakan dimana-mana. Sasuke langsung takjub melihat sebuah tempat yang penuh kerusakan tersebut.

"Wow, tempat apa ini Sakura?" kata Sasuke yang anehnya malah kelihatan senang melihat kerusakan dimana-mana.

"Ini tempat kita berselokah, maaf kalau kau tidak suka dengan tempat yang hancur seperti ini."

"Tidak, tempat ini sangat sempurna," kata Sasuke masih dengan ekspresi takjub.

"Maksudmu?" Sakura bingung.

Sasuke yang sadar telah berekspresi berlebihan langsung menormalkan ekspresinya.

"Umm bukan apa-apa," kata Sasuke langsung.

Sakura lalu berjalan menuju tangga untuk pergi ke lantai dua untuk menuju kelasnya.

"Ayo Sasuke, kita pergi ke kelas," ajak Sakura.

Sasuke lalu mengikuti Sakura menuju kelas mereka. Mereka lalu berhenti di depan ruangan bertulisan "XA". Sasuke dan Sakura pun langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Di dalam kelas Sasuke melihat beberapa murid sudah duduk santai di kursi mereka.

"Hei Sakura, itu siapa?" tanya seorang laki-laki bertato taring di bawah mata.

"Ini anak baru, namanya Sasuke." kata Sakura mengenalkan.

"Oh halo Sasuke, kenalkan namaku Kiba. Semoga kau bisa bertahan hidup di sekolah ini." kata laki-laki itu sambil menyalami tangan Sasuke.

"Bertahan hidup?" Sasuke bingung.

"Kau belum menjelaskannya Sakura?" kata Kiba ke arah Sakura.

Sasuke lalu menoleh ke arah Sakura yang terdiam.

"Maksudnya bertahan hidup?" tanya Sasuke ke arah Sakura.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke, tetapi sekolahku ini adalah tempat yang menyakitkan. Tempat ini adalah tempat untuk menunjukkan seberapa besar kekuatanmu. Yang lemah akan tersingkir, dan yang kuat akan menguasai sekolah. Jadi kau harus menjadi kuat agar kau tidak dikuasai oleh orang lain." kata Sakura dengan sedikit nada murung.

Sasuke terdiam sesaat. Dia lalu penasaran dengan tujuan Sakura bersekolah di tempat yang sangat kasar seperti ini.

"Apakah tujuanmu masuk sekolah ini untuk menguasai sekolah Sakura?" tanya Sasuke polos kepada Sakura.

Sakura terdiam sesaat kemudian dia menatap mata Sasuke dengan tatapan serius.

"Tidak, aku masuk sekolah ini karena aku ingin mengubah sistem kekerasan ini. Aku ingin seluruh murid disini bisa belajar dengan tenang tanpa terganggu oleh kekerasan-kekerasan yang terjadi di sekolah ini," kata Sakura dengan nada serius.

"Karena itulah, kami teman-teman Sakura akan membantu niat baiknya hingga akhir," sela Kiba tiba-tiba.

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas didobrak seseorang yang sedang menyeret seorang murid yang kelihatannya habis dihajar orang tersebut.

"INI ADALAH PELAJARAN BAGI KALIAN YANG BERANI MENENTANG BOS JIROUBO!"teriak orang tersebut sambil melempar murid itu ke pojok kelas.

Sakura lalu langsung berlari menghampiri murid yang dilempar tersebut.

"Lee kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura pada sosok murid yang di lempar itu.

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja. Hanya luka ringan," kata Lee sambil memegangi tangannya yang kelihatannya patah.

Sasuke yang khawatir lalu juga menghampiri Lee.

"Sini kemarikan tanganmu, aku akan menyembuhkannya" kata Sasuke tenang.

Lee terdiam bingung dengan kata-kata Sasuke.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Lee.

"Sudah, ulurkan saja," kata Sasuke meyakinkan

Lee lalu mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke lalu menyentuhnya dan tiba-tiba tangan Lee perlahan-lahan sembuh.

"Hei Sasuke, bagaimana kau melakukannya?" tanya Sakura bingung melihat keanehan tersebut.

"Hehehehe, rahasia" kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

Sakura hanya terdiam. Lalu tiba-tiba Lee bangun dan langsung menyalami Sasuke.

"Terima kasih banyak, kenalkan namaku Lee" kata Lee sambil berdiri membersihkan tubuhnya dari debu.

"Aku Sasuke, kenapa mereka menyerangmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku tidak sengaja menyenggol Jiroubo . . ."

"Hanya karena menyenggol?" Sasuke bingung.

"Sasuke, kelas kita ini telah dicap sebagai pemberontak oleh Jiroubo dan kroni-kroninya. Jadi mereka akan mencari alasan apapun untuk menyerang murid yang ada di kelas kita," terang Sakura pada Sasuke

"Ohh begitu . . ." kata Sasuke sok paham.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak seperti berpikir tentang sesuatu. Sakura memperhatikan raut muka Sasuke yang sepertinya sangat serius. Lee juga merasakan bahwa sepertinya Sasuke berpikir sangat serius. Tiba-tiba raut Sasuke berubah. Dia lalu menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"Ngomong-ngomong Sakura, Jiroubo itu siapa?" tanya Sasuke polos.

Sakura dan Lee rasanya mau langsung nginjek-nginjek Sasuke.

"Ahh kupikir kau kenal Jiroubo, baiklah akan kujelaskan. Jiroubo adalah penguasa di sekolah ini. Dia adalah anak kelas tiga yang sangat kuat. Semua orang yang melawannya akan berakhir tragis. Salah satunya adalah salah satu dari murid kelas ini . . ." kata Sakura dengan nada murung.

Kiba, Lee, dan murid-murid di kelas itu langsung murung. Sasuke hanya dapat terdiam melihat kejadian itu.

"Kami sudah menggunakan berbagai cara untuk mengalahkan Jiroubo tetapi semuanya gagal karena Jiroubo terlalu kuat. Bahkan kami sempat memilih untuk bersabar menunggu Jiroubo lulus, tetapi ternyata dia memang sengaja tidak meluluskan dirinya sendiri agar bisa terus menguasai sekolah ini . . ." kata Lee.

Sasuke lalu menatap ke arah Sakura dan Lee juga seluruh murid yang memperhatikan pembicaraan tersebut.

"Aku akan menolongmu Sakura. Aku akan mengalahkan Jiroubo dan akan menghilangkan sistem kekerasan di sekolah ini!" kata Sasuke

Sakura langsung tersenyum sebentar lalu berdiri dan memegang pundak Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu selamat datang di Rebel-X" kata Sakura dengan tersenyum.

"Rebel-X?" Sasuke bingung.

"Iya Rebel-X, nama kelompok kita yang akan menggulingkan Jiroubo dan menghilangkan seluruh sistem kekerasan di sekolah ini. Tapi sebelum itu, kau harus mengenal seluruh murid yang ada di kelas ini."

Seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang lalu mendatangi Sasuke.

"Namaku Ino, salam kenal Sasuke"kata gadis itu sambil menyalami tangan Sasuke.

"Aku Kimimaro, salam kenal" kata seseorang dengan ekspresi yang sepertinya tidak pernah berubah.

"Aku Chouji, bila kau punya makanan berikan padaku" kata seseorang bertubuh gendut.

"Aku Shino . . ."kata seseorang berjaket hitam berpenutup kepala dan berkacamata hitam hingga wajahnya hampir tak kelihatan.

"Dan yang dipojok kelas sedang tidur itu bernama Shikamaru" kata Sakura sambil menunjuk sosok yang tertidur nyenyak di pojok kelas.

Sasuke lalu mulai menghapal nama-nama murid-murid kelas tersebut.

"Aku sudah hapal dengan nama-nama kalian. Tapi pertama, apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk melawan Jiroubo?" tanya Sasuke

"Kita akan mengumpulkan pasukan"kata Sakura

"Pasukan?"

"Ya, jumlah anak buah Jiroubo sangat banyak. Kita perlu banyak pasukan untuk mengalahkannya"

"Caranya?"

"Dengan menguasai seluruh kelas satu terlebih dahulu . . ."

Tiba-tiba bel berbunyi. Seluruh murid dalam kelas langsung duduk di tempat duduk mereka masing-masing. Sasuke duduk di samping tempat duduk Sakura. Setelah beberapa lama, seseorang bermasker masuk ke dalam kelas. Orang tersebut lalu duduk di meja guru. Pandangannya langsung menuju ke arah Sasuke.

"Murid baru?" tanyanya.

"Iya, namaku Sasuke," kata Sasuke

"Oh baiklah kalau begitu. Aku Kakashi," jawab orang itu singkat sambil menulis nama Sasuke dalam daftar absen.

Setelah itu, laki-laki itu berdiri dan mengajar pelajaran matematika. Sasuke hanya memperhatikan dengan bingung perkataan-perkataan Kakashi yang menurutnya tidak masuk akal itu. Sasuke lalu melihat ke arah murid-murid lain. Keadaan mereka bahkan jauh lebih buruk dari Sasuke. Ada yang tidur, ada yang makan dengan santai, bahkan ada yang iseng mukul-mukulin kepalanya sendiri pakai linggis. Sasuke langsung mengingatkan Kimimaro yang kayaknya agak stres mukulin kepalanya sendiri, namun Kimimaro tetap mukulin kepalanya sambil berkata pelan ke arah Sasuke.

"Lagi gatel pengen mukulin orang, tapi gak ada yang bisa dipukul," katanya sambil tetap asik memukul-mukul kepalanya pakai linggis.

Sasuke hanya dapat terdiam bingung dengan kelakuan Kimimaro yang sangat aneh tesebut. Dia lalu menoleh ke arah Sakura. Sakura terlihat serius mendengarkan apapun yang dikatakan oleh Kakashi. Akhirnya karena bingung mau berbuat apa, Sasuke pun memilih diam sambil pura-pura paham apa yang dikatakan Kakashi.

Setelah jam pelajaran selesai, jam istirahat pun tiba. Sasuke dan Sakura keluar dari kelas untuk mengelilingi sekolah. Mereka lalu menuju ke sebuah ruangan yang agak terbuka dengan sebuah counter penuh makanan.

"Ini kantin, tapi kusarankan jangan beli makanan disini . . ."kata Sakura.

"Kenapa?" Sasuke bingung.

"Lihat saja orang itu," kata Sakura sambil menunjuk seorang murid yang membeli makanan.

Sasuke lalu memperhatikan murid tersebut. Murid itu membeli sebuah onigiri kemudian memakannya. Tiba-tiba murid tersebut langsung kejang-kejang dan jatuh dengan mulut berbusa. Sasuke hanya dapat menelan ludah melihat kejadian tersebut.

"Makanan kantin sudah diracuni, murid tadi terpaksa makan makanan kantin karena dihukum mati oleh Jiroubo."

"Dihukum mati?"

"Iya, oleh Jiroubo untuk bersenang-senang."

Sasuke terdiam mendengar kata-kata Sakura. Dia sepertinya sangat marah melihat ada seseorang dengan mudahnya mempermainkan nyawa seseorang hanya sekedar untuk hiburan.

"Dimana aku bisa bertemu Jiroubo?" kata Sasuke dengan nada marah.

"Sabar dulu Sasuke, hampir semua murid disini sudah dikendalikan oleh Jiroubo. Bila kau menyerang Jiroubo sekarang sama saja kau akan menyerang semua murid-murid tak bersalah yang telah diperalat Jiroubo," kata Sakura bijak

"Kenapa kita tidak sadarkan saja semua murid disini?" tanya Sasuke

"Tidak akan berhasil. Mereka jauh lebih takut dengan Jiroubo daripada siapapun."

Mendengar hal tersebut, Sasuke hanya dapat tersenyum kecut. Dia lalu kembali berjalan mengikuti Sakura yang menuju sebuah ruangan gelap yang sangat menjijikkan.

"Ini WC, kau bisa masuk _Guiness World Record _bila bisa bertahan dalam WC ini selama satu jam. Mau coba?" tanya Sakura

"Tidak, makasih" tolak Sasuke halus lagian dia juga tidak tahu guines-guinesan itu.

Bel masuk kembali berbunyi. Mereka berdua lalu berjalan menuju kelas untuk kembali belajar.

Waktu perlahan-lahan terus bergerak. Matahari sudah berada di daerah barat. Bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi. Semua murid pulang menuju rumahnya masing-masing. Sasuke dan Sakura lalu berjalan kaki menuju rumah Sakura.

"Hei Sakura, kau bisa saja betah di sekolah mengerikan itu. Kenapa kau bisa betah?" tanya Sasuke sambil berjalan di samping Sakura.

"Karena aku tidak sendirian. Aku masih punya banyak teman yang mendukungku, aku juga masih punya orang tua yang menyayangiku, dan aku masih punya . . ." kata-kata Sakura terhenti dan mukanya langsung memerah.

"Punya apa?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Hehehe rahasia" kata Sakura dengan tersenyum sambil berlari meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Hei Sakura tunggu!" kata Sasuke sambil mengejar Sakura yang berlari.

Mereka berdua pun lalu berlari menuju rumah Sakura. Lalu hari pun perlahan-lahan gelap.

Hari-hari pun berlalu, minggu-minggu berganti, bulan-bulan mulai terlewati, waktu terus bergerak tanpa henti. Tak terasa sudah setahun Sasuke tinggal di rumah Sakura. Dia sudah menguasai seluruh kelas satu. Jiroubo sudah terdesak karena kelompok Rebel-X terus melawan tanpa henti, sementara anak buahnya mulai menjadi sedikit karena bergabung dengan Rebel-X.

"MEREKA BENAR-BENAR KETERLALUAN!" geram Jiroubo dihadapan anak-anak buah terpilihnya di suatu rapat malam di sekolah.

"MEREKA BENAR-BENAR MENJIJIKKAN! MENGENDAP-ENDAP SEPERTI SERANGGA BUSUK LALU MENGAMBIL ANAK-ANAK BUAHKU! AKAN KUMUSNAHKAN MEREKA PASTI!" geram Jiroubo lagi.

Seorang anak buah Jiroubo mengangkat tangan.

"Ini semua karena anak baru bernama Sasuke itu tuan, bila kita membunuhnya maka harapan mereka semua akan sirna."

Jiroubo langsung menoleh dan mendatangi anak buahnya tadi.

"Kau benar! tapi aku mendengar bahwa Sasuke dilindungi oleh keluarga Yakuza, kita tidak bisa sembarangan membunuhnya. Ada yang punya ide lain?" tanya Jiroubo sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah anak-anak buahnya

Seorang anak buah Jiroubo mengangkat tangan.

"Bagaimana dengan perang? Jumlah kita masih jauh lebih banyak dari Rebel-X dan kita bisa membunuh Sasuke tanpa berurusan dengan Yakuza karena kematian Sasuke nanti akan dianggap hanya sebagai korban tawuran pelajar."

"Ide bagus, tapi bagaimana bila mereka tidak mau perang?"tanya Jiroubo.

"Mereka pasti mau, jika tidak maka kita dapat menghina-hina Sasuke sehingga anak buahnya kehilangan kepercayaan padanya,"kata anak buah Jiroubo dengan tersenyum jahat.

Jiroubo terdiam sesaat. Dia lalu tersenyum mengerikan.

"Ide bagus, besok hari minggu, kita akan umumkan perang pada Sasuke dan Rebel-X! Sekarang bubar!" perintah Jiroubo pada anak-anak buahnya

Semua anak buah Jiroubo bubar. Jiroubo lalu berjalan keluar ruangan rapat.

"HEHEHEHE KAU AKAN KUMUSNAHKAN SASUKE!" geramnya senang.

Sementara itu Sasuke dan Sakura sedang duduk di bangku taman halaman rumah Sakura berduaan melihat ke arah bintang.

"Hei Sasuke, apa kau punya suatu impian?" kata Sakura sambil menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu Sasuke.

"Tidak, aku belum punya, kau?" tanya Sasuke ke arah Sakura.

"Aku ingin sekolahku menjadi damai tanpa kekerasan. Aku ingin seluruh dunia damai tanpa pertempuran darah. Dan aku ingin kau selalu ada disampingku seperti ini" kata Sakura dengan muka memerah.

"Kalau impianmu begitu, aku juga jadi memiliki sebuah impian," kata Sasuke.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Mengabulkan semua impianmu," kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum ke arah Sakura.

Muka Sakura langsung berubah sangat merah.

"Hei jangan membuatku _blush _seperti ini!" kata Sakura sambil menjitak kepala Sasuke sekeras-kerasnya.

"AW sakit Sakura!" kata Sasuke sambil memegangi kepalanya yang benjol.

Mereka berdua lalu terdiam. Angin dingin malam menusuk kulit mereka.

"Sakura, aku ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu . . ."

"Apa?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Besok aku akan memimpin Rebel-X untuk menyatakan perang pada Jiroubo!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Bagian 5: Masa lalu Sakura Part II

**THE CURSED DEMON**

**Summary**

Naruto adalah seorang pangeran iblis dari neraka, dia dikutuk menjadi manusia karena nekat melawan Malaikat.

DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO

WARNING:

IF YOU DON'T LIKE WITH THE PAIRING IN THIS STORY PLEASE DON'T FLAME

OOC, AU, Newbie

Author note: Ahh capek juga nyelesain ni chapter, bosen juga harus nulis flasback mulu(salah sendiri, siapa juga yang nyuruh bikin flashback?), tapi tetep please dibaca ya. Ok happy reading :D.

Balesan review minggu kemaren: 

**Namikaze Yuna**: Iya, diusahakan chapter berikutnya lebih baik. Ini kakak angkatnya Urryu-kun kan? Salam kenal ya senpai

**Jielly N.S**: Nggak usah minta maaf, memang salah author yang nulis flasbacknya kebanyakan, Walaupun membosankan pleasee tetep dibaca ya ;D

**,**

**~ . ~**

**Bagian 5: Masa Lalu Sakura (Part II)**

**,**

Sakura langsung terkejut dengan kata-kata Sasuke tersebut.

"Kau serius Sasuke?" tanya Sakura

"Iya, aku serius. Aku yakin Jiroubo juga akan berpikiran sama," balas Sasuke.

Sakura terdiam sesaat. Dia melihat ke mata Sasuke yang kini benar-benar serius.

"Tapi pasukan kita sangat sedikit. Pasukan Jiroubo tiga kali lipat lebih banyak dari kelompok kita!" kata Sakura mengingatkan

"Iya aku tahu itu, tapi aku yakin kita bisa mengalahkan kuantitas mereka dengan kualitas kita," kata Sasuke dengan serius.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberitahu seluruh anggota Rebel-X," kata Sakura sambil mengambil ponselnya

Sakura lalu memberi pesan singkat pada seluruh anggota Rebel-X. Sasuke hanya memperhatikan Sakura dengan seksama. Setelah beberapa lama, Hp Sakura berbunyi tanda ada pesan singkat masuk. Sakura lalu membaca pesan-pesan masuk tersebut.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Semua anggota Rebel-X setuju, bahkan ada yang mengusulkan kita melakukannya malam ini juga,"kata Sakura sambil tersenyum ke arah Sasuke

"Ok, kalau begitu katakan pada mereka kita akan berkumpul besok siang di kelas XA."

"Baiklah" kata Sakura sambil mengirim pesan singkat lagi.

Setelah mengirim pesan singkat tersebut. Sasuke langsung berdiri dari bangku taman dan menuju arah rumah Sakura.

"Hei Sakura, istirahatlah! Besok akan jadi hari yang melelahkan," kata Sasuke pada Sakura sambil berjalan pulang masuk ke rumah Sakura.

Sakura lalu berdiri dan menatap ke arah langit sebentar, kemudian dia beranjak dari bangku dan berjalan pulang ke rumahnya untuk beristirahat.

Keesokan harinya, seluruh anggota Rebel-X berkumpul di kelas XA untuk membicarakan langsung pertempuran terbesar di SMA Konoha. Saat dalam rapat tersebut, tiba-tiba pintu di dobrak oleh seorang kakak kelas. Semua anggota Rebel-X tekejut dan langsung bersiap untuk bertahan.

"Tuan Jiroubo akan datang! tolong diharap kalian bersujud!" teriak kakak kelas tersebut.

"SUJUD SAJA SANA DI NERAKA!" teriak seorang anggota Rebel-X

Lalu datanglah seorang pria bertubuh agak gemuk tetapi berotot. Dia lalu melihat ke arah Rebel-X yang sudah siap menyerang kapan saja.

"Kenapa mereka tidak bersujud padaku?" tanya Jiroubo pada kakak kelas yang mendobrak pintu tadi

"Maafkan aku tuan, aku sudah menyuruh mereka, namun mereka tetap membangkang," kata kakak kelas itu sambil membungkuk dihadapan Jiroubo.

"DASAR TIDAK BERGUNA!" teriak Jiroubo sambil menendang murid tersebut hingga terpental ke arah dinding sampai membuat dinding tersebut retak.

Para anggota Rebel-X hanya melihat kejadian tersebut dengan menelan ludah. Jiroubo lalu menoleh ke arah Rebel-X.

"Kalian sudah melihat kekuatanku. Aku disini menawarkan perdamaian. Bila kalian mau menyerahkan Sasuke dan Sakura, aku akan membiarkan kalian hidup." kata Jiroubo sambil tersenyum jahat.

Tiba-tiba Kiba berteriak keras.

"MATI SAJA KAU BABI HUTAN BRENGSEK!" teriak Kiba.

Jiroubo langsung marah mendengar ejekan Kiba dan langsung mendekati kerumunan Rebel-X untuk menghajar Kiba. Saat dia akan menangkap kerah baju Kiba, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menangkap tangannya. Tangan tersebut adalah tangan Sasuke.

"Kau harus berhadapan denganku bila kau ingin melukai temanku," kata Sasuke sambil menatap tajam mata Jiroubo.

Sasuke lalu langsung menendang Jiroubo ke dinding kelas. Dinding kelas tersebut langsung hancur tekena tubuh Jiroubo yang terpental ditendang Sasuke. Semua anggota Rebel-X hanya dapat melihat dengan tegang kejadian itu. Jiroubo yang terjatuh lalu berdiri dan membersihkan debu di tubuhnya. Bukannya marah, dia malah tertawa kencang.

"Hahahaha kau pikir hanya dengan tendangan kecilmu itu membuatku takut? Baiklah, tendangan tadi kuanggap pernyataan perang darimu. Malam ini, di sekolah ini, aku dan pasukanku akan menunggumu disini. Kuharap kau datang . . ." katanya sambil meninggalkan kelas diiringi oleh anak-anak buahnya.

Anggota Rebel-X hanya terdiam hening mendengar tantangan Jiroubo tersebut. Sasuke sadar bahwa seluruh anggota Rebel-X sepertinya ketakutan.

"Aku tahu kalian takut, aku tahu kalian tidak yakin bisa menang melawan Jiroubo, aku tahu bahwa jumlah kita hanya sangat sedikit dibanding dengan Jiroubo, aku tahu kalian khwatir kalah dengan perbedaan jumlah ini. Tapi, aku sangat tahu bahwa kalian ingin terbebas dari perbudakan babi hutan bodoh itu! Karena itu marilah kita bertempur habis-habisan malam ini!" kata Sasuke lantang

Seluruh anggota mulai terlihat berani. Tiba-tiba Lee langsung berdiri dan berteriak.

"AYO KITA BANTAI BABI HUTAN IDIOT ITU!" teriaknya diikuti oleh seluruh anggota Rebel-X

Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat semangat teman-temannya itu.

"MALAM INI, DEMI KEBEBASAN!" teriak Sasuke

Lalu anggota Rebel-X mulai meninggalkan kelas untuk pergi kerumah mereka masing-masing untuk bersiap-siap perang malam nanti. Sasuke dan Sakura juga pergi meninggalkan kelas. Di tengah jalan menuju rumah, Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Tendangan yang bagus Sasuke!" puji Sakura.

"Hahahaha, masih sakitan tendanganmu kok!" kata Sasuke.

Sakura langsung menendang Sasuke sampai terpental ke selokan.

* * *

><p>Matahari mulai terbenam. Langit yang berwarna kemerahan mulai menjadi gelap. Seluruh anggota Rebel-X berkumpul di depan sekolah bersiap untuk berperang. Lalu dari dalam sekolah terlihatlah Jiroubo dan anak buahnya yang kira-kira berjumlah seratus orang datang.<p>

"Ini peringatan terakhirku! Menyerahlah, jumlah kalian hanya tiga puluh orang!" teriak Jiroubo

"KAU SAJA YANG MENYERAH BABI IDIOT!" balas teriak Sakura.

Jiroubo langsung geram mendengar hinaan Sakura tersebut.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kalian memilih mati. Sasuke! kau akan kutunggu di kelas pojok lantai empat. Disana kita akan berduel, satu lawan satu" kata Jiroubo seraya mundur untuk pergi ke kelas tersebut.

"TUNGGU KAU BRENGSEK!" kata Sasuke sambil berusaha mengejar Jiroubo, namun langsung ditahan oleh anak buah Jiroubo yang sangat banyak.

"Hadapi kami dulu!" kata anak buah Jiroubo

Sasuke lalu mundur sebentar, lalu menoleh ke arah Rebel-X yang sudah siap bertempur.

"HABISI MEREKA!" teriak Sasuke sambil berlari ke arah pasukan Jiroubo diikuti oleh seluruh anggota Rebel-X.

Pertempuran tak dapat dihindarkan. Seluruh pasukan Sasuke menyerang dengan ganas, menghajar siapapun yang ada di depan mereka. Kimimaro dengan linggisnya memukul siapapun yang ada di sekitarnya dengan riang seakan-akan dia sudah lama mendambakan kejadian ini. Kiba menyerang menggunakan senjata berbentuk kuku yang dipasang dijari-jarinya dan merobek siapapun yang berani menghadapinya. Lee tanpa menggunakan apapun meninju dan menendang orang yang menyerangnya. Shikamaru dengan tampang masih mengantuk memukul pelan musuh-musuhnya yang tiba-tiba langsung terjatuh kejang-kejang dengan mulut berbusa. Ino langsung heran melihat Shikamaru yang tampaknya sangat santai mengalahkan lawan-lawannya.

"Hei Shika, bagaimana kau melakukannya?" tanya Ino sambil menendang orang yang akan menyerangnya.

"Aku tidak mau repot, jadi aku pakai ini," kata Shikamaru sambil menunjukkan sebuah jarum pada Ino.

"Ada apa dengan jarum itu?" Ino penasaran.

"Sudah kuberi racun khusus yang langsung bisa membuat orang langsung lumpuh," kata Shikamaru santai sambil menusukkan senjatanya itu pada orang yang akan menyerangnya.

"Darimana kau dapat racunnya?"

"Kantin," jawab Shikamaru santai.

Pasukan Rebel-X terus menekan. Pasukan Jiroubo yang lebih banyak seakan-akan tidak dapat mengimbangi kekuatan pasukan Sasuke. Sementara itu, Sasuke dan Sakura terus menghajar dengan kompak siapapun yang di depan mereka. Mereka berdua lalu menuju tangga untuk menyusul Jiroubo.

"SEMUANYA! KE TANGGA!" teriak Sasuke menyuruh pasukannya ke tangga.

Pasukan Rebel-X lalu menekan ke arah tangga. Saat akan mencapai tangga, seseorang berbadan besar muncul menghalangi mereka.

"Kalian tak bisa lewat sampai mengalahkanku!" teriak laki-laki besar itu.

Seorang anggota Rebel-X menendang laki-laki itu, namun tendangannya malah tertahan di badan laki-laki itu tanpa membuatnya terluka sedikitpun.

"Ada apa anak kecil?" kata laki-laki itu sambil menangkap kaki orang yang tertahan di badannya.

Laki-laki itu lalu langsung melempar orang tersebut ke arah kerumunan Rebel-X yang langsung terpental karena kuatnya lemparan laki-laki tersebut. Pasukan Rebel-X pun terhenti sesaat karena laki-laki itu. Tiba-tiba dari belakang muncul Lee dengan tangan penuh darah setelah menghajar banyak orang.

"Kau masih ingat aku? aku adalah orang yang kau patahkan tangannya setahun yang lalu," kata Lee ke arah Laki-laki besar itu.

"Ooh jadi kau maju karena kau ingin aku mematahkan tanganmu lagi?" tanya laki-laki itu

"Tidak, aku maju karena ingin mematahkan lehermu!" kata Lee sambil maju menyerang laki-laki itu.

Lee lalu menendang perut laki-laki itu dan langsung membuatnya terpental kencang menabrak tembok.

"Jangan sombong karena kau mematahkan tanganku sekali. Aku akan mematahkan tubuhmu berkali-kali," kata Lee sambil memasang kuda-kuda menyerang.

Sasuke yang melihat kesempatan emas tersebut langsung menaiki tangga bersama beberapa pasukannya yang tersisa.

"Kuserahkan dia padamu Lee!" kata Sasuke sambil menaiki tangga.

Lee hanya mengacungkan jempol pada Sasuke sambil tetap menunggu laki-laki besar itu bangun lagi.

Sasuke, Sakura dan teman-temannya yang lain berhasil mencapai lantai dua, namun di lantai tersebut, sudah ada yang menjaga beberapa pasukan Jiroubo dipimpin oleh seorang laki-laki berperawakan agak kurus. Laki-laki itu menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke.

"Kau tidak bisa lewat sini," kata orang itu datar.

Sasuke langsung berlari maju menyerang orang tersebut, namun tiba-tiba muncul Kimimaro dari belakang Sasuke dan menahannya untuk menyerang orang tersebut.

"Dia mangsaku . . ." kata Kimimaro sambil memainkan linggis ditangannya.

Kimimaro langsung menyerang orang tersebut dengan buas. Laki-laki itu menghindar dari serangan Kimimaro dan langsung meloncat ke arah Sasuke yang lengah karena ingin melanjutkan naik tangga. Saat serangan orang tersebut akan mencapai Sasuke, sebuah linggis terbang dari belakang dan tepat mengenai kepala orang itu dari belakang. Orang itu langsung terjatuh dengan kepala berdarah.

"Musuhmu disini. Bodoh!" kata Kimimaro sambil mengambil linggis lain yang dia gantungkan di punggungnya.

Orang tersebut lalu berdiri dan menghadap ke arah Kimimaro.

"Kalau begitu, kau akan kubunuh pertama," kata orang itu datar ke arah Kimimaro sambil mengambil linggis yang tadi dilempar Kimimaro ke kepalanya.

"Kita lihat siapa yang akan mati pertama," kata Kimimaro santai sambil menyerang orang tersebut dengan linggisnya

Sasuke dan yang tersisa berlari menaiki tangga untuk mencapai lantai ketiga. Banyak pasukan Jiroubo menghalangi mereka, namun kekuatan Sasuke dan Sakura yang sangat kuat tak dapat dihentikan. Akhirnya mereka pun mencapai lantai ketiga. Di lantai tersebut, banyak sekali paku dan jebakan-jebakan tanah lainnya. Diantara tumpukan paku yang bersebaran itu, terlihat seseorang laki-laki bertubuh kecil sedang duduk sambil bermain-main dengan paku-paku tersebut. Laki-laki itu lalu melihat Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam dan langsung melempar beberapa paku yang dipegangnya. Sasuke menghindari serangan tersebut dan melihat paku-paku yang dilempar orang tersebut langsung tertancap kuat di dinding seakan-akan sudah dipukul dengan martil. Orang itu kembali melempar paku ke arah Sasuke, tapi kali ini ada seseorang tiba-tiba mengambil papan kayu dan melindungi Sasuke dari paku-paku itu. Orang tersebut adalah Shikamaru.

"Serahkan dia padaku," kata Shikamaru singkat.

Sasuke mengangguk sebentar lalu menuju lantai empat untuk melawan Jiroubo. Shikamaru lalu menoleh santai pada laki-laki aneh tersebut

"OK, kalau begitu ayo kita mulai," katanya sambil meregangkan punggungnya yang pegal.

Sasuke dan lainnya berhasil mencapai lantai keempat. Di lantai itu berdiri seorang wanita yang memiliki tatapan dingin. Dia lalu mengambil katananya yang ada di belakang punggungnya dan mengacungkannya ke arah Rebel-X.

"Yang boleh lewat sini hanya pemimpin Rebel-X, yang lain harus menghadapiku terlebih dahulu," kata wanita itu sambil mengacungkan katananya ke arah pasukan Rebel-X.

Sakura lalu menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Pergilah Sasuke, aku akan menghadapi orang ini, nanti aku akan menyusulmu untuk mengalahkan Jiroubo," kata Sakura singkat.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan ke arah Sakura dan langsung berlari melewati wanita itu menuju kelas pojok tempat Jiroubo telah menunggu. Sakura lalu langsung memasang kuda-kuda menyerang.

"Shannaroo!" kata Sakura sambil menyerang wanita itu.

Sasuke berlari sendirian menuju kelas pojok. Dia pun akhirnya sampai ke pintu kelas tersebut. Dia lalu membukanya dan melihat Jiroubo telah duduk santai di pojok kelas menunggunya sambil makan sesuatu.

"Oh akhirnya kau datang juga . . ." kata Jiroubo sambil berdiri dan membuang makanannya.

Sasuke langsung berlari menyerang Jiroubo dengan sangat cepat, namun Jiroubo langsung menangkap tangan Sasuke.

"Santai dulu . . ." kata Jiroubo sambil melempar Sasuke ke dinding.

Sasuke terpental dan menabrak dinding. Jiroubo lalu kembali duduk santai. Dia lalu berkata dengan santai pada Sasuke.

" Hei Sasuke kau tahu? aku sudah memasang bom dan tangki minyak tanah di setiap lantai gedung ini. Bila kau nekat menyerangku, aku akan meledakkannya dan memanggang seluruh anggotamu yang masih ada di bawah" kata Jiroubo dengan tersenyum licik sambil memperlihatkan alat pemicu ledak ditangannya.

"Kau tidak akan melakukannya, anak buahmu juga disana," kata Sasuke sambil bangun.

"Kau kira begitu? Nyawa mereka bagiku tak ada harganya."

"Kau BRENGSEK!"

Sasuke langsung berlari menyerang Jiroubo, namun serangannya langsung terhenti ketika Jiroubo memperlihatkan alat pemicu ledak.

"Heheheh jangan coba-coba," kata Jiroubo sambil memperlihatkan alat pemicu ledak.

Jiroubo langsung meninju perut Sasuke hingga dia tersungkur ke tanah. Jiroubo yang belum puas lalu menendang kepala Sasuke hingga Sasuke terpental.

"Hahahah sangat menyenangkan!" tawa Jiroubo senang.

Sasuke hanya dapat berdiri kembali sambil memegang perutnya yang sangat sakit ditinju Jiroubo. Jiroubo lalu mendekatinya lagi.

"Saatnya bersenang-senang!" kata Jiroubo sambil mendekati Sasuke.

Sementara itu, di lantai dasar terlihat Lee sudah mengalahkan laki-laki besar tersebut.

"AYO KITA SUSUL SASUKE KE ATAS!" teriak Lee sambil berlari naik tangga diiringi anggota Rebel-X yang ada di belakangnya.

Lee berlari ke lantai dua. Dia lalu melihat Kimimaro yang sedang asik memukuli seorang laki-laki yang digantung kebalik seperti samsak tinju.

"Hoi Kimimaro, jangan asik mukulin terus! ke atas bantu Sasuke!" suruh Lee.

Kimimaro menoleh ke arah Lee lalu mengangguk pelan. Dia lalu mengikuti Lee naik ke lantai tiga. Di lantai tiga mereka melihat Shikamaru sedang berdiri di depan sesosok tubuh yang sedang pingsan dengan mulut berbusa. Shikamaru lalu menoleh ke arah Lee dan Kimimaro.

"Ah kalian, mau kemana?" tanya Shikamaru santai.

"Membantu Sasuke," kata Lee.

"Oh tidak bisakah kita istirahat santai dahulu? Ini sangat merepotkan," kata Shikamaru.

Kimimaro langsung melempar linggisnya ke arah Shikamaru, untung Shikamaru langsung menghindarinya.

"Hei, hei tenang, aku cuma bercanda," kata Shikamaru sambil berlari mengikuti Lee dan Kimimaro ke lantai empat.

Di lantai empat terlihat sesosok wanita yang mukanya sudah tak berbentuk akibat dihajar seseorang. Lee lalu menanyai seorang anggota Rebel-X yang masih berdiri disekitar wanita itu.

"Hei, dia kenapa?" tanya Lee kepada anggota Rebel-X tersebut.

"Dihajar Sakura," jawab murid itu simpel.

"Dimana Sakura?" tanya Lee lagi.

"Itu sedang berlari ke kelas pojok," kata murid itu sambil menunjuk Sakura yang sedang berlari ke kelas pojok.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita ikuti!" kata Lee mengajak murid itu mengkuti Sakura ke kelas pojok.

Semua anggota Rebel-X yang tersisa lalu berlari menuju ke kelas pojok untuk membantu Sasuke yang sedang bertarung dengan Jiroubo. Saat Sakura membuka pintu kelas, terlihat Sasuke yang sedang berdiri dengan terluka parah dihajar Jiroubo.

"SAKURA MENJAUH DARI SINI!" teriak Sasuke ke arah Sakura.

Jiroubo langsung menendang Sasuke lagi hingga terpental dan terkapar di lantai.

"HEHEHEH kalian lihat Rebel-X? Pimpinan kalian itu sangat lemah,"kata Jiroubo ke arah Rebel-X yang baru datang.

"BERANINYA KAU MENYERANG SASUKE!" teriak Sakura sambil menyerang Jiroubo.

Sakura berusaha menendang Jiroubo, namun kakinya langsung ditangkap oleh Jiroubo.

"Heheheh kau juga akan bernasib sepertinya, Sakura!" kata Jiroubo sambil melempar Sakura ke dinding yang langsung retak sangking kuatnya lemparan tersebut.

Sakura langsung pingsan dengan kepala berdarah akibat dilempar Jiroubo. Jiroubo lalu mendekati Sakura yang terkapar pingsan untuk menginjak kepalanya. Saat Jiroubo sudah mengangkat kakinya, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan memegang pundak Jiroubo. Jiroubo menoleh dan melihat Sasuke memandangnya dengan tatapan sangat marah.

"KAU AKAN MATI BILA BERANI MELAKUKAN ITU!" kata Sasuke sambil melempar Jiroubo ke belakang.

Jiroubo terlempar dan menabrak dinding. Sasuke langsung dengan sangat cepat mendekatinya dan mengangkat Jiroubo yang terjatuh lalu melemparnya lagi dengan kencang ke tempat lain. Jiroubo langsung terlempar ke kursi-kursi yang ada di dalam kelas yang langsung hancur tertimpa tubuhnya. Sebelum Sasuke mendekat lagi, Jiroubo sudah berdiri sambil tersenyum.

"Heheheh kau mau teman-temanmu mati terbakar hah?" kata Jiroubo sambil menunjukkan alat pemicu ledak.

"Kau tak akan berani melakukannya karena kau juga akan ikut terbakar bila kau meledakkan kelas ini," kata Sasuke sambil mendekati Jiroubo

"Heheh tidak juga . . ." kata Jiroubo.

Tiba-tiba hawa aneh muncul disekitar tubuh Jiroubo. Kulit Jiroubo berubah perlahan-lahan menjadi abu-abu, lalu tubuhnya berubah membesar dua kali lipat ukuran tubuh aslinya, kemudian muncul dua tanduk kecil dikepalanya, dan gigi taring bawahnya membesar dan mencuat keluar dari mulutnya. Sasuke langsung mundur melihat Jiroubo yang berubah.

"Kau . . ." kata Sasuke terkejut melihat Jiroubo.

"Ya, aku adalah seorang Oni, dan kau tahu apa artinya?

Sasuke hanya terdiam mendengar kata-kata Jiroubo.

"AKU TAK AKAN TERBAKAR OLEH API!" kata Jiroubo sambil memencet alat pemicu ledak.

Seluruh ruangan digedung tersebut langsung meledak dan seluruh gedung terbakar hebat. Jiroubo tertawa sangat senang yakin bahwa dia telah membunuh seluruh anggota Rebel-X. Saat dia sedang tertawa senang, tiba-tiba muncul hawa dingin di tengah kepulan api di ruangan tersebut. Hawa tersebut sangking dinginnya langsung membekukan seluruh api di ruangan itu. Jiroubo langsung terkejut melihat perubahan suhu ini. Lalu di tengah kumpulan es yang beku, terlihat Sasuke yang kini matanya telah berubah berwarna biru gelap memandangnya tajam. Sementara di belakang Sasuke terlihat sebuah dinding es berwarna hitam melindungi seluruh anggota Rebel-X dari ledakan api tersebut.

"A-a-apa yang . . .?" Jiroubo bingung.

Hawa dingin ruangan itu lalu membuat Sakura bangun dari pingsannya. Dia membuka matanya perlahan-lahan dan terkejut melihat es hitam mengelilinginya. Sakura lalu mencari asal hawa dingin tersebut dan mendapati Sasuke berdiri di depannya dengan mengeluarkan aura berwarna biru kehitaman. Sasuke lalu menoleh ke arah Sakura yang telah sadar dari pingsannya.

"Sakura, pergilah dari tempat ini," suruh Sasuke kepada Sakura

Sakura hanya terdiam, dia tetap menatap Sasuke.

"Cepat Sakura!" seru Sasuke.

Bukannya pergi, Sakura malah mendekati Sasuke.

"Kau akan kembali kan?" tanya Sakura sambil memandang mata Sasuke yang telah menjadi kebiruan.

"Iya, tenang saja, aku pasti akan kembali!" kata Sasuke.

"BERJANJILAH PADAKU!" kata Sakura.

Sasuke lalu memeluk Sakura. Sakura hanya dapat terdiam kaget.

"Iya, aku berjanji padamu Sakura. Aku pasti akan kembali! Jadi sekarang tolong pergilah." kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum dan melepaskan pelukannya dari Sakura.

Sakura lalu kembali memandang mata Sasuke.

"BILA KAU MELANGGAR JANJI INI, KAU AKAN KUBENCI SEUMUR HIDUP!" teriak Sakura sambil meninggalkan Sasuke diikuti oleh seluruh anggota Rebel-X.

Sasuke lalu kembali memandang Jiroubo yang masih terkejut dengan kemampuan Sasuke.

"Si-siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Jiroubo dengan gemetar.

"Aku bukan siapa-siapa, tapi yang jelas aku akan memusnahkanmu disini!" kata Sasuke sambil menyerang Jiroubo.

Sementara itu, Sakura dan yang lainnya berlari keluar gedung yang sedang terbakar hebat karena es Sasuke tidak membekukan api diluar ruangan. Mereka terus berlari dan menghindari setiap reruntu-han yang akan mengenai mereka. Setelah berlari cukup jauh, akhirnya mereka dapat sampai ke lantai dasar. Di lantai dasar mereka mendapati bahwa sepertinya bangunan tersebut akan runtuh. Mereka pun kembali berlari untuk menjauhi bangunan itu. Setelah berlari cukup jauh dari gedung tersebut, mereka lalu berhenti dan berbalik melihat gedung tersebut untuk menunggu Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kumohon kembalilah dengan selamat," kata Sakura sambil melihat gedung tersebut dengan sangat berharap.

Setelah beberapa saat, tiba-tiba gedung tersebut runtuh karena sudah rusak sangat parah. Sakura dan yang lainnya langsung melindungi diri mereka dari pecahan-pecahan gedung yang terlempar akibat runtuhnya gedung itu. Lalu setelah beberapa saat, mereka kembali melihat gedung yang telah hancur tersebut.

"Apa Sasuke baik-baik saja?" kata Sakura khawatir.

Sasuke tidak juga keluar dari reruntuhan gedung tersebut. Semua menunggu khawatir. Sakura lalu berteriak.

"SASUKE! KAU BAIK-BAIK SAJA!" teriak Sakura.

Tak ada respon apapun, hanya terlihat reruntuhan gedung yang rusak tanpa ada tanda-tanda kehidupan sedikitpun. Sakura lalu berjalan pelan ke arah reruntuhan tersebut untuk mencari Sasuke.

"SASUKE! KAU BAIK-BAIK SAJA KAN!" teriak Sakura lagi sambil mencari Sasuke.

Tak ada jawaban sedikitpun, hanya ada suara angin malam yang berhembus.

"HEI JANGAN BERCANDA SASUKE! AKU SERIUS!" teriak Sakura lagi.

Masih tak ada jawaban. Hanya terdengar bunyi api yang masih sedikit membakar gedung tersebut. Sakura terus mencari-cari di bawah reruntuhan bangunan, namun dia tak menemukan apapun.

"SASUKE! KELUAR KAU!" teriak Sakura lagi.

Namun Sasuke tetap tidak muncul. Sakura terus mengitari bangunan yang telah runtuh itu.

"SASUKE! KAU SUDAH BERJANJI AKAN KEMBALI BUKAN?" teriak Sakura yang kini dengan suara parau seperti ingin menangis.

Namun masih tak ada jawaban. Semua anggota Rebel-X hanya dapat menundukkan muka bersedih. Sakura tetap mencari-cari Sasuke di tengah reruntuhan tersebut.

"HEI KELUAR BRENGSEK! JANGAN BERSEMBUNYI!" teriak Sakura lagi kali ini dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Sakura sekarang berteriak-teriak sendiri tanpa ada yang menjawabnya. Dia terus mencari Sasuke kebelakang reruntuhan namun dia tetap tidak menemukannya. Sakura lalu tertunduk pasrah dan air matanya pun tak dapat dibendung lagi.

"Sasuke! Jangan tinggalkan aku bodoh!" teriaknya parau sambil menangis.

Sesosok bayangan lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura. Sakura langsung menoleh ke atas dengan kaget mengira si pemilik tangan adalah Sasuke, namun yang dia dapati bukan Sasuke melainkan Lee yang menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Ayo kita pulang Sakura," Kata Lee singkat.

Sakura langsung memukul tangan Lee dengan sangat kencang.

"PULANG SAJA SANA! AKU AKAN MENUNGGU SASUKE DISINI!" teriak Sakura marah.

Lee lalu hanya menatap Sakura kemudian meninggalkannya sendiri bersama seluruh anggota Rebel-X yang mulai pergi satu persatu dari bangunan hancur tersebut. Sakura terus meratap di reruntuhan tersebut menunggu Sasuke kembali, namun Sasuke tidak juga kembali. Sakura lalu dengan marah langsung memukul setiap reruntuhan yang ada disekitarnya hingga hancur.

"Kembalikan Sasuke bangunan bodoh!" umpat Sakura sambil memukul reruntuhan yang langsung hancur.

Tiba-tiba hujan lalu turun seperti ikut berkabung dengan hilangnya Sasuke. Sakura kembali terduduk pasrah. Tiba-tiba seonggok tubuh keluar dari reruntuhan. Sakura langsung menarik tubuh tersebut. Tubuh itu ternyata adalah tubuh Jiroubo yang sudah hancur remuk tertimpa bangunan. Sakura langsung melempar jauh tubuh tersebut dengan marah. Sakura lalu kembali tertunduk dan terduduk dengan pasrah menatap langit malam yang kini mengeluarkan tetes-tetes air hujan.

"SASUKE! TEPATI JANJIMU BODOH!" teriaknya parau ke arah langit.

Sesosok laki-laki agak tua tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Sakura dan memayunginya. Laki-laki itu adalah Jiraiya.

"Sakura, ayo kita pulang," Kata Jiraiya lembut.

Sakura lalu menoleh sebentar ke arah Jiraiya yang sedang memayunginya.

"Aku akan terus menunggu Sasuke disini sampai dia kembali," Kata Sakura singkat.

Jiraiya lalu menatap anaknya yang kelihatannya sangat sedih itu.

"Bila kau mau pulang, ayah janji akan membersihkan bangunan ini dan mencari jasad Sasuke . . ." kata Jiraiya pelan.

"SASUKE BELUM MATI!" teriak Sakura.

Jiraiya hanya terdiam. Dia lalu menancapkan payungnya ke tanah untuk memayungi Sakura yang sedang terduduk menangis. Dia lalu beranjak meninggalkan Sakura yang terus meratapi Sasuke. Setelah beberapa lama, Sakura pun sadar bahwa Sasuke tidak akan kembali. Dia lalu mengambil payung yang ditancapkan Jiraiya ke tanah dan membawanya pulang ke rumah.

Keesokan harinya, Jiraiya dan anak buahnya juga teman-teman Sakura membersihkan bangunan tersebut untuk mencari jasad Sasuke, namun jasad Sasuke tak pernah ditemukan. Yang ditemukan hanyalah mayat Jiroubo dan beberapa mayat tak dikenal lainnya. Sakura yang mengetahui hal tersebut hanya diam. Dia lalu berkata pada ayahnya dan seluruh orang yang ada di tempat tersebut.

"Semuanya, tolong berjanjilah! Jangan pernah mengucapkan nama Sasuke atau menceritakan kejadian ini pada siapapun. Aku ingin melupakan Sasuke agar aku bisa hidup dengan tenang lagi," Kata Sakura pelan.

Semua orang di tempat itu hanya mengangguk lemah lalu mulai pergi untuk pulang kerumah mereka masing-masing.

* * *

><p>". . . Sejak saat itu, aku selalu berusaha melupakan Sasuke dan aku pun berhasil melupakannya. Aku bahkan sampai sudah lupa bagaimana wajahnya, suaranya, atau senyumnya. Namun semua itu berakhir saat aku bertemu denganmu di sungai itu. Ingatanku tentang Sasuke mulai kembali sedikit demi sedikit hingga akhirnya aku ingat semuanya. Aku sangat membencinya Naruto! aku sangat membencinya! DIA TELAH MENINGGALKANKU SENDIRIAN NARUTO! DIA TELAH MENINGGALKANKU SENDIRI . . ."<p>

Belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba Naruto langsung memeluknya dengan erat. Sakura hanya dapat terdiam dengan terkejut.

"Kau tidak sendirian Sakura . . ." kata Naruto pelan sambil tetap memeluk Sakura.

Sakura masih terdiam. Lalu Naruto berkata lagi.

"Kau tidak pernah sendirian Sakura, kau masih punya banyak teman yang mendukungmu, kau juga masih punya orang tua yang menyayangimu, dan kau juga masih punya aku disini untuk menggantikan Sasuke brengsekmu itu!." tambah Naruto sambil masih memeluk Sakura.

Sakura hanya terdiam mendengar kata-kata Naruto. Lalu perlahan-lahan air matanya meleleh keluar dari matanya. Tanpa sadar dia lalu juga memeluk Naruto dengan erat.

"Terima kasih . . . Naruto" kata Sakura sambil mengusap air matanya yang keluar.

"Tidak apa-apa . . ." kata Naruto pelan dengan masih memeluk Sakura.

Sakura lalu mengusap air matanya dan tersenyum. Dia lalu berkata pelan pada Naruto.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong Naruto, ada sesuatu yang lain yang ingin aku katakan padamu. . ." kata Sakura pelan.

"Apa . . .?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MEMELUKKU TANPA SEIZINKU SEPERTI ITU!" teriak Sakura sambil menonjok muka Naruto sekencang-kencangnya.

Naruto langsung terpental dan kepalanya menabrak tembok disamping pintu atap. Belum sempat berkata apa-apa, tiba-tiba Kiba, Lee, Shino dan yang lainnya langsung mendobrak pintu atap dengan kencang. Pintu tersebut langsung mengenai muka Naruto yang langsung pingsan dibalik pintu.

"Hei Sakura kau baik-baik saja? Kudengar Mizuki akan membunuhmu tadi," tanya Kiba khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja, sebaiknya kalian menolong Naruto yang kalian pukul pakai pintu dibalik pintu itu," kata Sakura sambil menunjuk pintu atap yang baru saja didobrak mereka.

Kiba dan yang lainnya hanya bisa tertegun melihat Naruto yang bonyok kena pintu.

"Aww pasti sakit!" kata Kiba tanpa rasa bersalah.

Sakura lalu mendekati Naruto yang masih pingsan. Dia lalu tersenyum.

"Ayo kita bawa dia ke UKS. Aku akan mengobatinya sendiri," Kata Sakura sambil menggotong tubuh Naruto bersama yang lain.

Di ruang UKS, perlahan-lahan kesadaran Naruto mulai pulih. Dia lalu membuka matanya sedikit demi sedikit dan melihat wajah Sakura yang memandangnya dengan tersenyum.

"Maaf yang tadi, kebiasaan lama," Kata Sakura tersenyum sambil mengobati kepala Naruto.

"Hehehe tak apa-apa, asal kau bisa tersenyum lagi," jawab Naruto santai.

Muka Sakura memerah. Dia langsung menyentuh luka Naruto dengan keras.

"AW sakit Sakura!" kata Naruto pelan.

"Makanya jangan membuatku malu seperti itu," Kata Sakura lagi.

Sakura lalu terus mengobati lukanya. Naruto hanya terdiam tersenyum melihat Sakura yang mengobati lukanya. Sebenarnya dia bisa saja langsung menyembuhkan luka tersebut dengan kekuatan penyembuhnya, namun dia lebih memilih diobati oleh Sakura. Saat Naruto sedang melihat mata Sakura yang sedang menobatinya, Sakura juga tanpa sengaja melihat mata Naruto yang terus menatapnya. Mata mereka bertemu. Sakura langsung merasakan sensasi yang sama saat dia menatap mata Sasuke dahulu, namun kali ini dia melihat tatapan yang lebih hangat. Tanpa sadar Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mencium Naruto. Naruto juga tanpa sadar mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura. Saat bibir mereka akan bertemu, tiba-tiba bel masuk kelas berbunyi. Sakura dan Naruto langsung terkejut dan tidak jadi berciuman. Mereka lalu langsung membalikkan wajah mereka dengan muka merah.

"Hei Naruto, lukamu sudah kuobati. Ayo kita pergi ke kelas!" kata Sakura dengan wajah yang masih merah sambil meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto lalu berdiri dari ranjang UKS dan berlari keluar menyusul Sakura.

"Hei Sakura tunggu . . ." kata Naruto sambil berlari menyusul Sakura.

Tiba-tiba saat Naruto akan menyusul Sakura, cahaya putih kembali membungkus tubuh Naruto.

"Eh ini kan . . ."

Cahaya tersebut lalu kembali menghilang. Naruto lalu kembali merasakan kekuatan menjalari tubuhnya.

"Kekuatan apa kali ini?" kata Naruto sambil mencoba-coba kekuatannya.

Saat mencoba kekuatan api, tiba-tiba sebuah bola api merah keluar dari telapak tangannya.

"Oh, kali ini kekuatan api merahku yang kembali . . ." kata Naruto sambil memainkan bola api yang ada di tangannya.

Dia lalu menggenggam bola api yang ada di tangannya. Bola api tersebut lalu menghilang. Naruto lalu kembali duduk di ranjangnya dan melihat ke arah telapak tangannya.

"Kekuatanku kembali saat aku melakukan kebaikan, tapi kenapa saat aku melawan Mizuki rasanya hampir seluruh kekuatanku kembali?" kata Naruto bingung sendiri.

"Aaah bukan saatnya memikirkan itu, aku harus menyusul Sakura ke kelas," kata Naruto sambil beranjak dari kasurnya menuju kelas.

Matahari mulai bergerak ke arah barat, bel pulang sekolah pun akhirnya berbunyi. Seluruh murid pulang menuju rumah mereka masing-masing. Naruto dan Sakura berjalan berdua pulang menuju rumah Sakura. Mereka terus mengobrol akrab di jalan menuju rumah Sakura. Mereka tidak sadar bahwa ada sesorang memperhatikan mereka dari atas tiang listrik. Mata orang tersebut terus memperhatikan mereka berdua berjalan. Pemilik mata itu adalah seseorang berjubah yang menutupi seluruh tubuh dan wajahnya.

"Kau pasti akan kubunuh, Naruto . . ." Kata pemilik mata itu sambil tetap memperhatikan Naruto.

Dia kembali melihat Naruto yang sedang berjalan dengan Sakura.

"Tapi tidak saat ini . . . " kata orang tersebut sambil menghilang dari tiang listrik.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

'

'

Author note: Ok chapter 5 terbit, maaf chapter kemaren Flashbacknya kebanyakan, chapter ini juga banyak(sebagai author, aku merasa gagal karena membuat reader fic-ku bosan) tapi entar minggu depan author janji gk bakal banyak lagi flashbacknya. Jadi tetep please read & review ya ;D.

**V**


	6. Bagian 6: Ayo Mulai!

**THE CURSED DEMON**

**Summary**

Naruto adalah seorang pangeran iblis dari neraka, dia dikutuk menjadi manusia karena nekat melawan Malaikat.

DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO

WARNING:

IF YOU DON'T LIKE WITH THE PAIRING IN THIS STORY PLEASE DON'T FLAME

OOC, AU, Newbie

Balasan review:

Anon: Maksudnya apa? Fic ini kagak ada adegan romantisme jenis kelamin sama, wew salah review kali niiii

Namikaze Urryu: sungguh membosankan juga mendengar suara-suara berisik darimu (wkwkwk just kidding urryu-kun)

Jielly N.S: di chapter kali ini bakal diliatin orang yang meratiin Naruto di chapter sebelumnya. Makasih dibilang bagus, review lagi yaaa (ngarep sambil guling-guling di rel kereta api)

Namikaze Yuna:

From Urryu to Yuna: ka, kenapa di fic-nya bluecloudz reviewnya bagus-bagus tapi di fic ku jelek? _i will come to your house for celebrating Hanataba_

From me to Urryu: DERITA LOE URRYU!

From me to Yuna: makasih mau review yang bagus ya Yuna-san, moga Yuna-san juga suka chapter yang ini ;D

**~ . ~**

**Bagian 6: Ayo Kita Mulai!**

**,**

**,**

Sepuluh hari setelah Sakura menceritakan masa lalunya kepada Naruto. Sakura yang awalnya dingin sekarang sudah dapat ceria lagi dan Naruto sudah dapat kembali menjadi samsak tinju kesayangannya. Dia menjadi samsak tinju karena karena wajah Naruto yang sangat mirip dengan Sasuke, karena itu Sakura ingin membalas perasaan rindunya pada Sasuke dengan cara menghajar Naruto sepuas-puasnya. Naruto tak dapat berbuat apa-apa karena dia sudah berjanji untuk menggantikan Sasuke.

Disuatu pagi yang tenang, cahaya matahari yang terang menyinari seluruh kota Konoha, hewan-hewan mulai keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka untuk mencari makan, burung-burung pagi berterbangan sambil berkicau dengan dengan riang. Beberapa burung tersebut lalu hinggap di suatu pohon untuk menikmati indahnya pagi yang sangat tenang ini, tiba-tiba ketenangan pagi tersebut langsung rusak akibat suara teriakan yang sangat keras.

"BANGUUUN NARUTOOO!" teriak Sakura sambil menginjak perut Naruto yang masih terbaring tidur di kasur.

Naruto langsung syok terkena serangan tiba-tiba ini. Dia langsung memegang perutnya yang sakit karena diinjak Sakura.

"HEI JANGAN MENGINJAKKU SEPERTI ITU!" balas teriak Naruto ke arah Sakura.

"MAKANYA BANGUN BEGO!" balas Sakura lagi.

"BANGUN SIH BANGUN, TAPI GAK KAYAK GINI JUGA CARANYA!" protes Naruto.

"TADI SUDAH DIBANGUNIN BERAPA KALI NGGAK BANGUN-BANGUN JADI KUINJAK SAJA!" bela Sakura.

"BAGAIMANA BISA BANGUN, KAMU BANGUNINNYA CUMAN NYOLEK DOANG!" protes Naruto lagi.

"YEE KAUNYA AJA YANG MALAS, NGGAK MAU BANGUN!" jawab Sakura.

"KALAU SEHARI AJA KAYAK GINI TIDAK APA-APA, INI SUDAH YANG KESEPULUH KALINYA SAKURA!" protes Naruto.

"BIARIN BIAR RAJIN DIKIT!" balas Sakura.

Tiba-tiba Jiraiya muncul di depan pintu kamar. Naruto dan Sakura langsung terkejut dan melihat ke arah pintu.

"Sudah-sudah, pagi-pagi sudah ribut, mending kalian makan dulu sana," kata Jiraiya bijak.

"Naruto yang mulai duluan, gak mau bangun-bangun!" kata Sakura pada ayahnya.

"Yee enak aja, kau yang mulai duluan, pagi-pagi udah nginjek perut orang," bela Naruto.

"Sudah-sudah, jangan ribut terus, kayak orang pacaran aja," kata Jiraiya pelan.

"KAMI TIDAK PACARAN!" teriak Naruto dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Hei jangan meniruku!" kata Naruto.

"Kau yang meniruku!" balas Sakura.

Jiraiya yang melihat bahwa adegan adu mulut ini tak akan selesai hanya dapat terdiam pasrah. Dia kemudian berjalan perlahan keluar dari pintu.

"Baiklah, bila ada diantara kalian berdua yang mau makan, aku menunggu di ruang makan." Kata Jiraiya pasrah sambil meninggalkan Naruto dan Sakura yang masih bertengkar.

Naruto dan Sakura langsung menoleh ke arah Jiraiya yang telah pergi dengan pasrah. Mereka pun merasa bersalah karena merasa membuat Jiraiya kesal.

"Tuh kan, gara-gara kamu, ayahmu sampai stress gitu" kata Naruto.

"Bukannya gara-gara kamu!"balas Sakura lagi.

Dan mereka kembali bertengkar.

Setelah beberapa saat, Sakura dan Naruto sudah kecapekan adu mulut. Mereka pun turun untuk sarapan bersama Jiraiya. Saat sampai di ruang makan, terlihat Jiraiya masih menunggu mereka.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Jiraiya kepada Naruto dan Sakura.

Naruto dan Sakura hanya terdiam. Mereka pun lalu duduk di kursi untuk sarapan pagi. Naruto langsung mengambil roti isi yang ada di atas meja, tiba-tiba Sakura langsung memukul tangannya.

"Hei, doa dulu!" kata Sakura

"Iya, iya,"kata Naruto.

Sebenarnya Naruto tidak paham kepada siapa sebenarnya manusia berdoa, tapi karena ini adalah aturan sebelum makan pada keluarga Sakura, dia pun terpaksa berdoa asal-asalan mengikuti Sakura dan Jiraiya yang komat-kamit merapalkan doa.

"Hoi Gabriel brengsek, kembalikan kekuatanku . . ." doa Naruto pelan sebelum makan.

Setelah selesai berdoa, mereka pun lalu sarapan. Naruto seperti biasa makan dengan biadab, menghabiskan seluruh makanan yang ada di meja. Sakura dan Jiraiya hanya dapat terdiam pasrah sambil memakan makanan yang masih dapat mereka selamatkan dari cengkraman Naruto.

Selesai sarapan, Naruto langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi. Tiba-tiba saat akan masuk kamar mandi, Sakura mengahalanginya.

"Hei Naruto, aku duluan!" kata Sakura sambil menghalangi Naruto yang mau masuk kamar mandi.

"Enak aja! Aku kesini duluan!" balas Naruto sambil berusaha masuk kamar mandi.

"Kau baru sepuluh hari disini, aku sudah 17 tahun tinggal disini!" balas Sakura lagi sambil menarik Naruto yang akan masuk kamar mandi.

"Nggak bisa gitu dong! Kalau mau tua-tuaan umurku 18 tahun!" balas Naruto sambil menarik lagi Sakura yang sudah hampir masuk kamar mandi.

"Hei! Jangan menarikku seperti itu!" kata Sakura marah.

"Kau yang mulai duluan main tarik-tarikan!" balas Naruto.

"Kau yang mulai!" balas Sakura lagi.

"Kau yang mulai!" balas Naruto.

"Tuh kan niru kata-kataku lagi!" kata Sakura lagi.

"Siapa yang niru!"balas Naruto.

Jiraiya yang melihat pertengkaran tersebut hanya berjalan santai menuju pintu kamar mandi yang masih terbuka karena mereka berdua tidak masuk-masuk. Naruto dan Sakura tidak sadar Jiraiya sudah ada di dalam kamar mandi.

"Kalau kalian tidak mandi-mandi, aku duluan ya," kata Jiraiya santai sambil menutup pintu kamar mandi.

Naruto dan Sakura hanya dapat terdiam syok melihat Jiraiya sudah masuk kamar mandi diam-diam saat mereka sedang bertengkar.

"Tuh kan gara-gara kamu lagi, keburu di ambil orang kamar mandinya," kata Naruto.

"Enak saja, gara-gara kamu kita bakal telat, pokoknya habis ini aku!" balas Sakura.

"Tidak bisa! Habis ini aku!" balas Naruto tidak mau kalah.

Mereka kembali bertengkar di depan kamar mandi. Setelah beberapa lama, Jiraiya keluar kamar mandi.

"Sudah, sudah. Daripada kalian ribut siapa yang duluan, mendingan kalian mandi bareng saja" usul Jiraiya santai.

"TIDAK AKAN!" teriak Naruto dan Sakura kompak.

"Ok terserah kalian, sebentar lagi masuk sekolah lho" kata Jiraiya santai sambil berjalan melewati mereka berdua.

Saat Jiraiya pergi, kembali Naruto dan Sakura berebut kamar mandi. Akhirnya Sakura menang karena Naruto kepleset saat akan masuk kamar mandi. Sakura langsung menutup pintu kamar mandi dan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih diluar.

"AAHHHH SIAL!" umpat Naruto pasrah.

Naruto pun hanya dapat dengan pasrah menunggu Sakura yang ada di dalam kamar mandi. Kesal karena telat mandi, Naruto pun memilih membalas Sakura dengan cara mengisenginya mandi. Dia lalu mendekati kamar mandi, dan sebelum Naruto melakukan apapun, terdengar teriakan Sakura.

"KAU AKAN MATI BILA BERANI MENGINTIPKU MANDI NARUTO!" teriak Sakura keras dari dalam kamar mandi.

Naruto langsung panik karena Sakura salah paham mengiranya mau mengintip.

"SIAPA JUGA YANG MAU NGINTIP KAMU, SAKURA!" balas Naruto.

"UDAH JANGAN BOHONG! AKU MELIHATMU MENDEKATI KAMAR MANDI PAKAI KAMERA CCTV YANG ADA DI DEPAN KAMAR MANDI!" balas Sakura lagi.

Naruto lalu melihat ke atasnya dan mendapati sebuah kamera CCTV sedang mengarah padanya. Dia baru ingat kalau Jiraiya memasang CCTV di depan kamar mandi agar tidak ada penguntit yang berani mengintip ke dalam kamar mandi.

'Gawat, aku lupa ada CCTV . . .' batin Naruto.

Naruto pun akhirnya hanya dapat terdiam pasrah. Beberapa saat kemudian, keluarlah Sakura dari kamar mandi dengan hawa mengerikan yang bahkan bisa membuat seorang pangeran Iblis gemetar ketakutan.

"Naruto, apa yang ingin kau lakukan tadi?" tanya Sakura dengan nada kesal.

Naruto panik berat, Sakura benar-benar salah paham.

"Enggak tadi cuma . . ."

"CUMA APA?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Ta-tadi ada kecoak mau masuk kamar mandi, jadi aku kejar aja biar nggak masuk . . ."

"OOOHH KECOAK YA?" tanya Sakura sekali lagi sambil membunyikan seluruh jari-jari tangannya.

"I-i-iya Kecoak, beneran kecoak! Emang kecoak!" kata Naruto gemetar.

(_and you know what next will happen . . .)_

Setelah beberapa lama bersiap-siap, mereka berdua pun berjalan menuju sekolah. Naruto hanya dapat melangkah dengan gontai sambil memegangi mukanya yang bonyok tak berbentuk dihajar Sakura akibat tragedi sebelumnya. Sakura hanya berjalan dengan ekspresi marah karena salah paham dengan maksud Naruto tadi. Naruto menoleh ke arah Sakura, kali ini dia merasa bersalah pada Sakura karena membuatnya salah paham seperti ini.

"Ma-maaf Sakura, tadi cuma . . ." kata Naruto ke arah Sakura.

"Cuma apa? Bercanda? Kalau bercanda jangan keterlaluan dong!" balas Sakura sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

Naruto hanya terdiam menyesal karena perbuatannya. Dia bahkan tidak dapat menjelaskan yang sebenarnya.

"Silahkan pukul aku sekeras yang kau mau asal kau bisa memaafkanku . . ." kata Naruto dengan nada menyesal.

Sakura langsung memukul sekencang-kencangnya muka Naruto hingga Naruto terpental jauh. Naruto yang terpental lalu bangun kembali dan menyusul Sakura yang berjalan di depannya.

"Subwah puwas sekwarang?" kata Naruto tidak jelas karena bibirnya bengkak parah.

Sakura lalu menoleh ke arah Naruto. Ada sepercik perasaan iba pada Sakura melihat Naruto yang mukanya sudah benar-benar tidak jelas itu. Akhirnya Sakura pun mengangguk.

"Kwau memwaafkanku?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura kembali mengangguk. Naruto lalu menyentuhkan tangannya ke seluruh mukanya dan mukanya langsung sembuh seketika.

"Makasih Sakura!" kata Naruto riang.

Sakura menoleh kaget ke arah Naruto karena luka Naruto sudah sembuh. Dia langsung kembali menonjok muka Naruto sekeras-kerasnya

"AW kau bilang memaafkanku!" kata Naruto sambil memegangi pipinya yang bengkak.

"Aku memaafkanmu bila mukamu bonyok seperti tadi . . ." kata Sakura ketus.

Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung menabrakkan mukanya ke tembok sampai mukanya tak berbentuk seperti semula. Dia kembali menyusul Sakura.

"Sebwerti wini?" tanya Naruto yang bonyok lagi.

"Nah begitu lebih baik" kata Sakura riang melihat muka Naruto bonyok seperti semula.

Sakura kembali berjalan bersama Naruto yang mukanya masih tak berbentuk. Sakura penasaran bagaimana cara Naruto bisa menyembuhkan lukanya dengan begitu cepat.

"Hei Naruto, bagaimana caramu tadi menyembuhkan luka di mukamu itu?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Hwe hwe hwe rahwasia . . ." balas Naruto gak jelas karena bibirnya bengkak.

Jawaban Naruto langsung membuat Sakura kembali teringat dengan jawaban Sasuke saat dia mengobati Lee. Kali ini Sakura benar-benar penasaran tentang rahasia tersebut.

"Aku akan memaafkanmu bila kau mau jujur padaku, bagaimana caramu menyembuhkan luka di mukamu itu?" tanya Sakura sekali lagi.

Naruto terdiam mendengar kata-kata Sakura. Dia ingin Sakura memaafkannya tapi dia juga ingin agar Sakura tidak mengetahui fakta bahwa dia adalah seorang iblis.

Melihat ekspresi Naruto berubah muram, Sakura bingung.

"Mawafkan akwu Sakwura, akwu bwelum bwisa menjwawab pwertanyaanmu yang twadi," kata Naruto dengan nada murung.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura tambah penasaran.

"Bwelum saatnya . . ." kata Naruto pelan sambil berjalan mendahului Sakura.

"Hei Naruto, tunggu . . ."teriak Sakura sambil menyusul Naruto.

Naruto terus berjalan, dia berpikir bagaimana seandainya Sakura tahu dia adalah seorang iblis. Apakah Sakura akan meninggalkannya? Atau Sakura malah akan suka padanya? Atau yang ekstrim, Sakura akan langsung bawa-bawa botol dan langsung memasukkannya ke dalam botol? Pikiran Naruto benar-benar berkecamuk, campuran bingung, sedih, khawatir, juga pikiran-pikiran aneh semacam di atas bercampur aduk di kepalanya.

"Hei Naruto, maaf bila tadi itu menyinggungmu . . ." kata Sakura tiba-tiba sambil memegang pundak Naruto.

Naruto menoleh, kali ini dia dapat dengan jelas melihat mata emerald indah Sakura yang berwarna kehijauan memandangnya dengan khawatir. Naruto yang merasa tidak nyaman membuat Sakura khawatir lalu berbalik.

"Kenapa?" Sakura bingung.

"Twuh adwa bwurung kepwala duwa," kata Naruto sambil menunjuk sesuatu.

Sakura menoleh, saat itulah Naruto langsung menyembuhkan wajahnya.

"Apaan sih?" kata Sakura sambil menoleh lagi ke arah Naruto.

Kembali Sakura terkejut melihat luka Naruto sudah sembuh.

"Tuh kan, bilang-bilang dong kalau mau nyembuhin diri, aku mau lihat," kata Sakura.

"Hehehe nanti juga akan kuberi tahu," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Sakura langsung tertegun melihat senyuman Naruto, dia kembali teringat dengan senyuman Sasuke saat dia di taman dahulu. Muka Sakura pun memerah, Naruto bingung.

"Hei kau kenapa Sakura? Mukamu merah begitu?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Eh bukan apa-apa" kata Sakura cepat.

"Ohh aku tahu . . ." kata Naruto.

Kata-kata Naruto langsung membuat wajah Sakura semakin memerah.

"Mukamu memerah karena terpesona kegantenganku kan?" tebak Naruto asal.

Sakura langsung ngegampar Naruto sekencang-kencangnya yang dia bisa. Naruto terpental dan kepalanya langsung menabrak tembok hingga tembok tersebut remuk.

"Aw kau ini kenapa sih!" kata Naruto sambil memegangi kepalanya yang bocor.

Sakura tanpa memperdulikan kata-kata Naruto langsung pergi dengan kesal. Naruto lalu berdiri dan berlari menyusulnya.

"Hei tunggu Sakura!" teriak Naruto sambil menyusul Sakura.

Mereka berdua terus berjalan menuju sekolah dengan santai. Sesekali terlihat mereka bercanda. Akhirnya setelah beberapa lama berjalan, mereka pun sampai ke depan gerbang sekolah. Naruto dan Sakura kemudian masuk ke dalam area sekolah, seluruh murid yang ada disana langsung memperhatikan mereka berdua. Malah ada beberapa murid yang tertawa cekikikan melihat Naruto dan Sakura yang sedang jalan bersama. Naruto hanya terdiam bingung dilihati oleh banyak murid seperti itu.

"Hei Sakura, kenapa mereka melihati kita seperti itu?" tanya Naruto sambil menoleh ke arah Sakura.

Kali ini kembali Naruto melihat wajah Sakura memerah, dia baru sadar bahwa wajah Sakura sangat cantik saat sedang memerah seperti ini. Dia terus memandang wajah Sakura, menikmati keindahannya. Sakura yang merasa dilihati terus langsung mengalihkan wajahnya.

"Kau ini kenapa sih liat-liat terus?" tanya Sakura sambli mengalihkan wajahnya dari mata Naruto yang terus menatapnya.

"Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja wajahmu sangat cantik kalau mukamu sedang memerah seperti itu," jawab Naruto polos.

Muka Sakura semakin memerah mendengar pujian dari Naruto, sebenarnya dia sudah ingin menonjok muka Naruto sampai terpental ke lantai dua karena membuatnya _blush _seperti ini, namun karena malu dilihat banyak orang, dia pun memilih diam.

"Sudah, ayo kita ke kelas, sebentar lagi masuk," kata Sakura sambil berlari meninggalkan Naruto.

"Hei tunggu!" kata Naruto sambil menyusul Sakura yang berlari menaiki tangga.

Setelah berlari-larian, akhirnya mereka sampai di depan pintu kelas. Seluruh pandangan murid yang ada di dalam kelas langsung tertuju kepada Naruto dan Sakura yang baru datang. Naruto dan Sakura lalu masuk bersama ke dalam kelas.

"Ehem, ehem, Raja dan Ratu datang . . ." kata Kiba sambil memberikan gaya hormat saat mereka berdua masuk kelas.

Naruto masih belum paham maksud Kiba, sedangkan Sakura wajahnya sudah sangat merah.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Naruto bingung pada Kiba.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa" jawab Kiba.

Sakura lalu berjalan menuju tempat duduknya, Naruto lalu juga duduk di tempat duduknya, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menyolek pundak Naruto dari belakang. Naruto menoleh, dia melihat Ino yang sedang menatapnya dengan serius.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Hei Naruto, kau pacaran dengan Sakura?" tanya Ino.

"Tidak, emang kenapa?" tanya Naruto polos.

"Bukan apa-apa sih, tapi kalian terlihat begitu akrab, berangkat bareng, pulang juga bareng, sebenarnya hubungan kalian apa sih?" tanya Ino.

"Tidak ada hubungan apa-apa, hanya saja aku tinggal serumah dengan Sakura," jawab Naruto tanpa rasa berdosa.

Ino syok berat mendengar kata-kata "Tinggal serumah". Naruto hanya menatap bingung Ino yang ekspresinya seperti sangat terkejut itu.

"Hei Ino, kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa . . ." balas Ino.

'aku harus bertanya pada Sakura langsung!' batin Ino.

Saat Ino akan datang untuk bertanya pada Sakura, tiba-tiba bel berbunyi. Dia pun dengan kecewa kembali duduk di tempat duduknya. Setelah beberapa saat, masuklah Kakashi ke dalam kelas.

"Selamat pagi,"kata Kakashi singkat.

"Selamat pagi guru Kakashi,"jawab seluruh murid.

"Aku punya sedikit pengumuman hari ini, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru dari kota Suna, ayo silahkan masuk,"kata Kakashi kepada sosok yang ada di depan pintu.

Naruto yang penasaran lalu berusaha melihat ke arah pintu. Dia pun lalu melihat sesosok anak laki-laki dengan wajah agak dingin masuk ke dalam kelas, wajah anak laki-laki itu terlihat murung. Naruto kembali merasa ada hawa aneh dari anak baru tersebut.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Gaara . . ." kata anak tersebut singkat.

"Baiklah Gaara, sekarang pilih tempat dudukmu," kata Kakashi.

Gaara lalu memilih duduk di kursi depan Naruto, Naruto hanya diam dengan perasaan curiga. Gaara lalu menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Hai, kenalkan namaku Gaara, siapa namamu?" tanya Gaara dengan nada yang ramah.

"Namaku Naruto, salam kenal," jawab Naruto singkat.

"Kuharap aku bisa berteman baik disini," kata Gaara kepada Naruto.

Naruto entah mengapa merasakan hawa yang tidak nyaman saat berbicara dengan Gaara, seperti seakan-akan dia sedang berbicara dengan seorang Malaikat. Tapi dia menganggap bahwa hawa aneh tersebut mungkin hanya perasaan buruknya saja.

"Oh iya, semoga kau cepat betah disini,"jawab Naruto lagi sambil berusaha tersenyum.

Gaara kembali menghadap ke depan untuk memperhatikan penjelasan Kakashi. Kali ini mereka belajar tentang trigonometri. Naruto sama sekali tidak paham penjelasan Kakashi yang seperti bahasa dari planet asing itu. Dia hanya pura-pura paham dan mengangguk-angguk dengan penjelasan Kakashi.

"Ok sekarang ayo kita ulangan harian," kata Kakashi tiba-tiba.

Naruto langsung syok mendengar kata-kata "ulangan harian."

'gawat, habislah aku' batin Naruto.

Naruto menoleh ke arah teman-teman sekelasnya. Ekspresi mereka kurang lebih juga sama dengan Naruto. Chouji berhenti makan dan ternganga sampai makanan di dalam mulutnya keluar, Kiba memasang muka syok seperti anjing gila habis kelindes truk tronton. Lee memasang muka lesu seakan-akan tidak punya masa muda lagi, Ino hanya diam dengan bingung, Kacamata hitam Shino langsung terlepas sangking kagetnya dan Naruto untuk pertama kalinya dapat melihat dengan jelas matanya yang ternyata berbentuk seperti kacang mede, Kimimaro sangking stressnya langsung mukulin kepalanya sendiri pakai linggis sampai akhirnya dia harus dibawa ke UKS karena kepalanya bocor. Hanya Sakura, Gaara, dan Shikamaru yang terlihat sangat tenang, terkhusus Shikamaru yang masih dapat dengan santainya tidur. Naruto tertegun melihat Shikamaru yang masih tertidur.

'Oh ya, kan masih ada Shikamaru, aku bisa nyontek dari dia,' batin Naruto.

Kakashi lalu berdiri dan berjalan menuju murid-muridnya untuk membagikan soal.

"OK sudah cukup syoknya, soalnya ada lima puluh pilihan ganda, kerjakan dalam waktu satu jam," kata Kakashi sambil membagikan kertas ulangan.

Kakashi lalu berjalan berkeliling kelas sambil membagikan kertas ulangan. Satu demi satu kertas ulangan di letakkan di atas meja murid. Setelah seluruh murid mendapat kertas ulangan, Kakashi kembali berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. Tiba-tiba saat dia akan duduk, Shikamaru langsung bangun dan maju ke depan untuk menyerahkan kertas ulangannya.

"Sudah selesai pak, boleh saya tidur lagi?" kata Shikamaru sambil menyerahkan kertasnya.

Satu kelas syok melihat Shikamaru sudah selesai bahkan sebelum Kakashi duduk di tempat duduknya.

"Uhm Ok," kata Kakashi pada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru kembali ketempat duduknya dan tidur lagi dengan tenang. Naruto syok karena rencananya gagal.

'Ah, masih ada Sakura,' batin Naruto lagi.

Naruto langsung menoleh ke arah Sakura yang sedang menjawab soal dengan tenang. Saat akan berbisik untuk memanggil Sakura, tiba-tiba Sakura langsung mengacungkan tangannya yang terkepal ke arah Naruto. Naruto hanya dapat memasang ekspresi horror ketika melihat tulisan "NYONTEK MATI" di punggung tangan yang Sakura acungkan kepadanya.

'Ahh gimana ini, kepada siapa lagi aku harus menyontek,' batin Naruto panik.

Tiba-tiba Gaara yang duduk di depannya langsung memberikan kertas kecil diam-diam kepada Naruto, Dia mengangguk kecil pada Naruto. Naruto langsung mengambil kertas itu, ternyata isinya adalah jawaban soal nomer satu sampai lima puluh.

"Terima kasih Gaara . . ." kata Naruto pelan sambil mengambil kertas itu.

Gaara kembali dengan ekspresi tenang menghadap ke depan. Dia lalu kembali mengecek jawaban-jawabannya.

Suasana kelas hening, hanya terdengar suara goresan pulpen disana-sini. Detik demi detik berlalu, Naruto karena contekan dari Gaara dapat menyelesaikan soal dengan tenang. Murid-murid yang lain juga entah dapat ilham darimana bisa mengerjakan soal-soal tersebut. Akhirnya seluruh murid mengumpulkan tugas mereka ke depan kelas. Kakashi lalu mengambil seluruh kertas tugas tersebut.

"OK, bagi yang sudah selesai, boleh istirahat," kata Kakashi sambil merapikan kertas ulangan yang dikumpulkan murid-muridnya.

Seluruh murid keluar kelas, Naruto melihat ke arah Gaara yang keluar kelas, dia merasa berhutang budi dengan contekan yang diberikannya saat ulangan tadi. Naruto pun berjalan ke arah Gaara.

"Hei Gaara, makasih yang tadi, aku tidak tahu bagaimana nasibku kalau kau tidak membantuku tadi," kata Naruto kepada Gaara.

"Tak usah dipikirkan, ngomong-ngomong kalau tidak salah namamu tadi Naruto kan?" tanya Gaara.

"Iya benar, namaku Naruto. Kenapa kau pindah kesini Gaara?" tanya Naruto.

Tiba-tiba ekspresi Gaara berubah murung.

"Oh maaf bila itu mengganggumu . . ." kata Naruto cepat saat melihat ekspresi Gaara.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa, aku pindah kesini karena kedua orang tuaku meninggal saat kecelakaan mobil di Suna, jadi aku terpaksa pindah dari rumahku di Suna ke rumah pamanku di Konoha . . ."

"Aku merasa bersalah membuatmu mengingatnya lagi . . ." kata Naruto pelan.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa, aku sudah merelakan kepergian mereka berdua, oh ya Naruto, Kantin dimana ya?"

"Dari sini lurus terus belok kiri kantinnya ada di sebelah kanan,"jawab Naruto.

"Oh makasih, aku pergi ke kantin dulu," kata Gaara sambil berlari pergi meninggalkan Naruto untuk pergi ke kantin.

Naruto melihat punggung Gaara yang makin lama makin jauh meninggalkannya. Dia merasa bahwa sepertinya akan terjadi kejadian buruk pada Gaara di kantin. Dia pun berjalan perlahan mengikuti Gaara. Saat Naruto sampai di kantin, dia melihat Gaara dikepung oleh beberapa murid nakal.

"Hei anak baru, serahkan uang dan barang-barangmu!" kata seorang murid kepada Gaara.

Gaara hanya diam tanpa menjawab apapun, murid tersebut makin kesal.

"HEI KAU TULI? BERIKAN UANG DAN BARANG-BARANGMU!" teriak murid itu lagi.

Naruto hanya mengamati dari jauh, sifat iblisnya kembali menyuruhnya agar tidak ikut campur dulu, siapa tahu Gaara bisa mengatasinya sendiri.

Sementara itu Gaara masih tetap membisu mendengar ancaman murid-murid itu. Murid-murid nakal itu makin marah melihat Gaara yang tetap diam.

"HEI KALAU KAU TIDAK MEMBERIKAN UANG DAN BARANGMU! KAMI AKAN MENGAMBILNYA SECARA PAKSA!" kata seorang murid sambil memegang kerah baju Gaara.

Gaara masih tetap diam tanpa melakukan apapun. Murid itu lalu dengan marah menabrakkan Gaara ke dinding.

"BICARA BRENGSEK!" kata murid itu kesal sambil berusaha menonjok muka Gaara.

Belum sempat tangannya menyentuh wajah Gaara, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan lain menahan tangannya. Murid itu menoleh dan mendapati Naruto menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Satu sentuhan kau berani menyentuhnya, kupatahkan tanganmu," kata Naruto dengan serius

Naruto lalu langsung melempar murid itu ke dinding dengan keras sampai-sampai murid tersebut pingsan dengan kepala berdarah-darah. Naruto lalu menoleh ke arah murid-murid yang lain.

"Kalian mau seperti dia juga?" tanya Naruto santai sambil membersihkan tangannya dari debu.

Murid-murid yang lain langsung kabur ketakutan. Naruto lalu menoleh ke arah Gaara.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto kepada Gaara.

"Aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih mau menolongku,"jawab Gaara.

"Hahaha anggap saja itu balas budiku karena kau telah menolongku tadi pas ujian," kata Naruto sambil nyengir.

Mereka berdua bersalaman, Naruto yakin bahwa mereka berdua akan menjadi teman dekat.

Sementara itu, Sakura sedang duduk di dalam kelas. Dia seperti sedang melamun tentang sesuatu. Saat sedang asyik-asyiknya melamun, sebuah tangan menyentuh pundaknya. Dia terlonjak kaget dan langsung menoleh kepada pemilik tangan itu.

"Lagi ngelamunin Naruto yaaa," kata Ino sambil nyengir.

"Ya enggak lah, ngapain juga aku harus ngelamunin dia,"balas Sakura cepat.

"Ohhh masa sihh, terus ngelamunin apa? Kok aku lihat kamu senyum-senyum terus, kalau cewek jadi suka ngelamun sambil senyum-senyum itu biasanya tanda-tanda cewek itu lagi jatuh cinta lho,"kata Ino lagi dengan nada menggoda.

"Dihh serius, aku nggak lagi mikirin apa-apa kok," balas Sakura lagi yang mukanya memerah lagi.

"Sudah jujur saja Sakura, kita ini sama-sama cewek, aku tahu kamu itu suka dengan Naruto, lagian aku juga penasaran dengan hubungan kalian, kata Naruto, kamu dan dia tinggal serumah kan?" tanya Ino

'Kubunuh kau Naruto' batin Sakura dalam hati.

"Hei, jawab dong, kok malah diem, bener kamu dan Naruto tinggal satu rumah?" tanya Ino lagi.

"I-iya benar, tapi bukan dalam maksud itu,"kata Sakura gugup.

"Hehe aku paham kok, tenang saja. Ngomong-ngomong Sakura, bisakah kau jawab pertanyaanku ini dengan jujur. Kau suka Naruto kan?"

Pertanyaan langsung _to the point _Ino langsung membuat muka Sakura _Blush._

"Um baiklah aku akan jujur. Kau benar, aku menyukai Naruto, hanya saja . . ."

"Hanya saja kenapa?" tanya Ino lagi

"Aku takut dia tidak mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku."

Ino mengerutkan keningnya.

"Hei Sakura, aku yakin kok dia memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu, lihat saja saat dia menolongmu melawan Mizuki, walaupun kau telah mengusirnya, mengacuhkannya, bahkan menendangnya, dia tetap mau menolongmu, kau masih ingat kan?"

"Iya aku masih ingat saat itu, aku benar-benar merasa bersalah padanya saat aku menendangnya waktu itu," kata Sakura dengan nada muram.

"Hei jangan bermuka muram begitu, yang lalu biarlah berlalu, sekarang katakan saja perasaanmu yang sebenarnya kepada Naruto, aku yakin dia pasti akn menerimamu," kata Ino sambil tersenyum.

"OK, terima kasih Ino, aku akan memberitahunya sepulang sekolah nanti." Balas Sakura sambil juga tersenyum.

Saat itulah bel masuk kelas kembali berbunyi, seluruh murid yang ada di luar kelas mulai kembali ke kelas mereka masing-masing. Sakura terus memperhatikan sosok Naruto yang masuk ke dalam kelas. Entah mengapa dia tiba-tiba tersenyum saat melihat Naruto. Senyumannya pun berhenti setelah guru fisika mereka, Asuma, masuk kedalam kelas. Sakura pun lalu kembali menyimak penjelasan dari gurunya.

Waktu terus berjalan. Tak terasa bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi. Seluruh murid berjalan pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Sakura dan Naruto berjalan pulang berdua. Mereka berdua diam sambil berjalan menuju rumah Sakura tanpa ada yang berkata apa-apa. Mereka terus diam sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di jalanan tinggi di samping sungai tempat Naruto dan Sakura pertama kali bertemu. Sakura berusaha mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk mengatakan perasaannya kepada Naruto. Akhirnya setelah agak lama hening, Sakura berkata pelan.

"Um Naruto, ada sesuatu yang penting yang ingin kukatakan padamu . . ." kata Sakura yang langsung membuyarkan lamunan Naruto.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto sambil menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"Aku menyu . . ."

Belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba muncul seseorang berjubah hitam di depan Naruto dan Sakura. Orang tersebut menutupi wajahnya dengan topeng aneh yang sepertinya terbuat dari tanah liat. Naruto merasakan hawa berbahaya dari orang tersebut.

"Mundur, Sakura . . ." kata Naruto sambil menahan langkah Sakura.

Sakura hanya bingung melihat Naruto menahannya, namun dia menurut sambil mundur beberapa langkah. Naruto kembali menoleh ke arah sosok bertopeng itu.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Naruto dengan nada serius.

Orang tersebut masih tetap diam, lalu sosok misterius itu langsung mengeluarkan sebilah pedang pendek dari dalam lengan jubahnya.

"Kau tak perlu tahu siapa aku, yang jelas aku akan menghabisimu disini, Naruto." Kata orang itu sambil berlari dengan sangat cepat ke arah Naruto.

Sakura yang melihat Naruto diserang langsung berusaha menolongnya. Namun saat dia mendekati Naruto, sosok itu langsung berbalik menyerangnya. Sakura tidak sempat menghindar dan hanya dapat menutup mata dengan pasrah.

_Crash!_

Darah menyebar kemana-mana, Sakura merasakan cairan hangat mengenai tubuhnya. Dia membuka matanya dan panik melihat tubuhnya dipenuhi darah, tapi setelah dia mengecek lebih jauh, dia sama sekali tidak terluka. Dia pun melihat ke depan dan terkejut melihat Naruto yang berlumuran darah karena melindunginya.

"Sa-sakura cepat pergi . . ." kata Naruto lirih sambil menahan tangan penyerang yang menusuknya tepat di perut itu.

"Tapi . . ."

"SUDAH CEPAT PERGI!" bentak Naruto.

Sakura pun terpaksa pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Setelah Sakura pergi agak jauh, Naruto kembali menoleh ke arah penyerangnya itu.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Naruto sambil masih menahan tangan orang tersebut.

"Membunuhmu," jawab orang itu singkat.

Naruto lalu menendang orang itu menjauh dari dirinya lalu luka di perutnya langsung sembuh dengan cepat.

"Huh, seperti yang diharapkan dari seorang iblis," kata orang itu melihat luka Naruto yang perlahan-lahan sembuh.

"Heh, tentu saja, kau perlu lebih dari pedang pendek bodohmu itu untuk membunuhku," kata Naruto santai.

"Hm, kita lihat saja," kata orang itu sambil menyerang Naruto lagi.

Saat orang itu berusaha menusuk Naruto lagi, Naruto kali ini dengan cepat menghindar kesamping lalu dengan kecepatan luar biasa dia meloncat kebelakang orang tersebut. Saat orang itu akan berbalik, Naruto langsung menendangnya hingga terpental ke tumpukan sampah.

"Kau harus mandi dua jam setelah bertarung denganku," kata Naruto santai melihat sosok bertopeng itu terpentak ke tumpukan sampah.

Orang tersebut lalu bangun perlahan dari tumpukan sampah itu. Dia lalu membersihkan tubuhnya dari sampah-sampah yang menempel.

"Mungkin aku meremehkanmu sedikit," kata orang itu pelan.

Orang itu lalu berdiri, tiba-tiba muncul hawa yang menekan dari orang tersebut, Naruto sampai mundur beberapa langkah. tiba-tiba keluar cahaya terang, setelah cahaya tersebut meredup terlihat pedang pendek orang tersebut berubah menjadi pedang perak panjang berkilauan.

"Huh, malaikat ya?" tanya Naruto.

Orang itu tidak menjawab dan langsung menyerang Naruto. Naruto meloncat menghindari serangan orang tersebut, sosok itu menabrak sebatang pohon besar. Naruto terkejut melihat pohon yang terkena pedang orang tersebut langsung mengering menjadi pasir.

"Wow seram, kau bisa membunuhku tau!" kata Naruto.

Orang itu kembali berbalik dengan cepat dan menyerang Naruto, Naruto kembali menghindar dengan meloncat, namun kali ini orang itu dapat membaca gerakan Naruto dan ikut meloncat sambil mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Naruto. Naruto yang sadar dirinya dalam bahaya langsung menendang pedang yang mengayun kepadanya, tapi kekuatan ayunan tersebut lebih kuat daripada Naruto dan akhirnya Naruto terpental ke tumpukan sampah yang sama.

"Kau juga perlu mandi dua jam setelah bertarung denganku,"kata orang itu santai.

Naruto bangun dari tumpukan sampah, terlihat ekspresi senang di wajahnya karena menemukan lawan yang imbang dengannya. Dia lalu membersihkan sampah yang menempel di tubuhnya mengikuti gaya orang itu. Dia lalu menoleh dan tersenyum ke arah orang tersebut.

"Biar adil, mari kita sama-sama memakai senjata," kata Naruto santai sambil membuka kedua telapak tangannya.

Api besar berwarna kemerahan muncul dan membungkus kedua tangan Naruto seperti sarung tangan api.

"Ayo kita mulai . . ."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**I**

**I**

**V**

**Read and Review please!**

**Author Note: **Ok chapter enam selesai, maaf ni telat apdet, soalnya internet di tempat author lagi macet. Belom ditambah kesibukan author dalam mengikuti seleksi lomba pemrograman Nasional tingkat kabupaten(reader: wow author bisa pemrograman ya? Jawab: nggak, tadi juga Cuma bisa jawab 13 soal dari 50 soal) OK _See ya!_


	7. Bagian 7: Aku adalah Iblis

**THE CURSED DEMON**

**Summary**

Naruto adalah seorang pangeran iblis dari neraka, dia dikutuk menjadi manusia karena nekat melawan Malaikat.

DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO

WARNING:

IF YOU DON'T LIKE WITH THE PAIRING IN THIS STORY PLEASE DON'T FLAME

OOC, AU, Newbie

Balasan review:

Uchiha Dark Shadow : Sssssttt jangan ngebocorin gituuuu, entar ketahuan reader yang laen

Namikaze yuna :sudah diingetin ADIKnya, terima kasih mau review, moga review lagi :D

Namikaze urryu : Kenapa selalu ada kata 'huah' sih? Masalah kau-tahu-siapa(emang Voldemort?) author udah gak peduli, terserah dia mau nyemplung ke kali kek, nyasar ke hutan kek, bodo amat! Dibiarin aja bagusnya.

Jielly N.S : Kan seperti kata guru-guru, kalau guru memukul murid, itu pukulan kasih sayang. Nah kalo Sakura ngehajar Naruto, itu adalah hajaran kasih sayang.

Wulan-chan: akhir'a Wulan-chan muncul reviewnya jg... hehehe potokopi

**:**

**Bagian 7: Aku Adalah Iblis**

**:**

"Cih, ayo . . ." balas orang itu sambil berlari cepat ke arah Naruto.

Naruto masih diam, dia terus melihat ke arah lawannya yang kini berlari sangat cepat ke arahnya. Dia mengepalkan tangannya yang kini terbungkus api berwarna kemerahan.

"Mati ka . ." kata orang itu sambil menusukkan pedangnya ke arah Naruto.

_BUAK!_

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Naruto langsung menonjok muka orang itu sekencang-kencangnya. Orang tersebut terpental sangat jauh dan topeng di wajahnya mulai retak.

"Cuma itu yang kau bisa?" tantang Naruto.

Orang itu bangun lagi, dia lalu melepaskan topeng yang dipakainya karena retak parah. Naruto kecewa karena ternyata orang itu masih memakai masker untuk menutupi wajahnya, namun dia sepertinya mengenal mata orang itu.

"Jangan meremehkanku!" teriak orang itu sambil menusukkan pedangnya ke tanah.

Tiba-tiba tanah bergetar keras, Naruto terkejut melihat tanah di kanan kirinya mulai mengering dan pecah menjadi pasir-pasir. Pasir-pasir di sekitarnya mulai melayang mengitarinya dan seperti akan membungkusnya.

"_Sand Grave!"_ teriak orang itu.

Pasir-pasir yang melayang di sekitar Naruto langsung membungkusnya. Naruto dengan cepat melebarkan tangannya ke kanan dan ke kiri kemudian menembakkan api besar kearah pasir-pasir yang akan membungkusnya. Pasir-pasir tersebut langsung terpental dan Naruto langsung berlari cepat keluar dari kepungan pasir itu menuju lawannya yang masih menusukkan pedangnya ke tanah.

"Ruaahh!" teriak Naruto sambil meloncat untuk menghajar orang itu.

Orang itu melepaskan pedangnya dari dalam tanah, lalu dengan cepat melompat mundur menghindari serangan Naruto. Dia lalu mengayunkan pedangnya ke tanah yang langsung retak terbelah.

"_Sand Cutter!"_

Tanah yang terkena ayunan pedang orang itu langsung berubah menjadi pasir yang lalu membentuk seperti tebasan dan berjalan ke arah Naruto.

Naruto mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke arah tebasan pasir itu kemudian menembakkan api besar yang langsung memusnahkan tebasan orang itu. Belum sempat membalas apa-apa, orang itu lalu meloncat dan mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Naruto.

_Klang!_

Naruto menahan serangan itu dengan lengan kirinya yang terbungkus api. Orang itu terkejut melihat serangannya tertahan. Belum hilang keterkejutannya, Naruto langsung menonjok perut orang itu dengan tangan kanannya hingga dia terpental sekali lagi.

"Sekarang giliranku!" kata Naruto sambil lari menyerang orang itu.

Naruto membuka tangannya, api-api di tangannya lalu keluar dari tangannya dan membentuk banyak anak panah. Naruto lalu melempar panah-panah api ke arah ke arah sosok yang masih terjatuh tadi. Orang itu dengan cepat langsung mementalkan panah-panah api itu dengan pedangnya. Saat itulah Naruto langsung berlari cepat dan meninju orang itu, namun tinjuannya langsung ditangkis dengan cepat oleh orang itu, Naruto meninjunya lagi, orang itu kembali menangkis serangan Naruto.

"Percuma, seranganmu tak akan mengenaiku,"kata orang itu sambil tetap menangkis serangan Naruto.

"Oh ya?" kata Naruto sambil menunjuk arah atas.

Orang itu menoleh ke atas dan melihat panah-panah api yang dipentalkannya berkumpul dan membentuk bola api besar. Naruto mundur beberapa langkah.

"_See ya!"_ kata Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Bola api itu langsung jatuh dan tepat mengenai orang itu. Ledakan besar terjadi, Naruto sampai harus melindungi dirinya sendiri dari ledakan itu. Saat ledakan itu mereda, terlihat sebuah bola tanah berwarna merah terbakar di tempat ledakan tadi. Bola itu lalu pecah dan sosok tersebut keluar lagi tanpa terluka.

"Cuma itu yang kau bisa?" tantang orang itu.

"Cih, kau lumayan juga,"kata Naruto.

Naruto mengarahkan satu tangannya ke arah orang itu lalu membentuk tangannya seperti pistol, tiba-tiba dari ujung jari telunjuk Naruto keluar bola api kecil seukuran peluru yang langsung mengarah orang tersebut. Orang itu langsung membelah peluru api Naruto dengan pedangnya.

"Wow lumayan juga, bagaimana dengan yang ini?" kata Naruto sambil mengarahkan kedua tangannya dan langsung menembak dengan cepat orang tersebut.

Orang itu menghindar dengan berguling kesamping, Naruto langsung mengarahkan tembakannya ke arah orang itu dan terus menembak. Orang itu dengan cepat menghindari setiap tembakan Naruto dan berlari ke arahnya. Orang itu sampai di depan Naruto yang masih berdiam dalam posisi menembak. Dia lalu mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Naruto.

"Kau bodoh, kau pikir kau bisa mengalahkanku dengan peluru api kecilmu itu?" kata orang itu sambil mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Naruto.

"Kata siapa aku mau mengalahkanmu pakai itu?" kata Naruto santai sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya yang dipenuhi api.

Tangan Naruto dan pedang orang itu beradu, keduanya saling menguatkan tenaga untuk mendorong lawannya masing-masing. Akhirnya Naruto berhasil mendorong orang tersebut dan mementalkannya ke depan, belum sempat orang itu menyeimbangkan dirinya, tiba-tiba peluru-peluru api Naruto yang meleset langsung mengarah ke orang itu dan membungkusnya.

"Ok waktunya untuk mengakhiri ini, _Agnis Explotion!"_, kata Naruto santai sambil menepukkan tangannya.

Terdengar suara ledakan kencang. Seluruh peluru-peluru api yang membungkus orang tersebut meledak dahsyat. Naruto bahkan harus mundur beberapa langkah agar dia tidak terkena ledakan tersebut.

"_Hope he rest in peace . . ." _kata Naruto santai sambil menghilangkan api di tangannya.

Naruto memperhatikan sosok orang yang terbakar dalam bungkusan api itu. Dia melihat gumpalan pasir yang hangus terbakar.

'Pasir?' batin Naruto bingung

Tiba-tiba muncul sesosok bayangan yang menyerang dari belakangnya, Naruto terkejut dan berusaha menahan serangan sosok itu, namun terlambat, pedang perak orang itu sudah mengarah ke arah Naruto.

_Crash!_

Naruto terkejut ketika sesosok bayangan dengan sangat cepat berada di depannya untuk melindunginya. Sosok itu tertusuk pedang tepat di bagian perut. Naruto kini dapat dengan jelas melihat Sakura dengan berlumuran darah melindunginya.

"Kau bodoh! Sudah kubilang untuk pergi kan!" teriak Naruto ke arah Sakura.

"Hehehe maaf, tapi aku tak bisa melihat seseorang yang penting bagiku meninggalkanku sekali lagi . . ." kata Sakura lirih.

Sosok itu langsung mencabut pedangnya dari perut Sakura. Sakura terjatuh tergeletak di tanah.

"SAKURA!" teriak Naruto sambil mendekati Sakura.

Belum sempat dia mendekatinya, orang itu langsung menghadangnya.

"Pertarungan kita belum sele. . ."

_Buak!_

Naruto meninju dengan sangat keras hingga orang tersebut hingga terpental sangat jauh. Dia lalu kembali mendekati orang itu.

"KAU AKAN KUBUNUH!"

Hawa mengerikan muncul di sekitar Naruto. Api merah di tangannya perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi biru lalu putih hingga akhirnya berubah menjadi hitam hangus. Seluruh benda yang ada di sekitarnya langsung lenyap menghilang terbakar hawa panas api hitamnya. Orang itu mundur beberapa langkah.

"Sungguh kekuatan iblis yang dahsyat!" katanya sambil mundur.

Mata Naruto yang kini berubah merah menyala memandangnya tajam. Orang tersebut langsung bersiaga menunggu serangan Naruto.

"Ayo, keluarkan seluruh kemampuanmu," tantang orang itu.

Naruto berlari dengan dipenuhi amarah menuju orang tersebut. Orang itu langsung bersiap dengan serangan Naruto. Belum sempat berbuat apa-apa, Naruto dengan sangat cepat langsung berada di belakangnya dan menyerangnya. Orang itu menghindar dan dia melihat serangan Naruto mengenai pohon yang langsung lenyap terbakar api hitam Naruto. Orang tersebut pun mundur.

"Huh, kau pikir hanya kau yang spesial? Kau membunuh Ayah dan Ibuku dan kini aku akan membalas dendam mereka!" teriak Orang itu.

Naruto tersentak mendengar kata-kata bahwa dia membunuh Ayah dan Ibu orang tersebut. Belum hilang kekagetannya, tiba-tiba tanah di sekitar orang itu langsung berubah menjadi pasir. Tanah yang telah menjadi pasir itu lalu membungkus orang itu. Kini terlihat sebuah bola pasir besar di depan Naruto.

"KAU HARUS MEMBAYAR KEMATIAN ORANG TUAKU DENGAN NYAWAMU!" teriak orang itu dari dalam bola pasir.

Bola pasir tersebut pecah, kini terlihat Sosok orang itu berubah menjadi monster pasir besar berbentuk Rakun dengan cakar besar di tangan kanan dan kirinya. Monster pasir itu lalu meloncat kearah Naruto. Naruto juga lalu menyiapkan serangan api hitamnya. Keduanya akan beradu serangan terkuat mereka. Belum sempat beradu, tiba-tiba sesosok bayangan putih muncul diantara keduanya. Sosok putih itu lalu menahan tangan Naruto yang dipenuhi api hitam dengan tangan kanannya dan menahan serangan monster pasir itu hanya dengan tangan kirinya. Naruto merasakan kekuatannya lenyap saat tangannya dipegang oleh orang itu, sedangkan sang monster pasir langsung mundur.

"Serahkan ini padaku Naruto, lebih baik kau rawat Sakura dan bawa dia ke rumah. Tenang saja, dia belum mati, aku yakin itu," kata sosok itu kepada Naruto yang matanya kini kembali berwarna hitam.

Naruto berusaha melihat ke wajah sosok putih yang ada dihadapannya ini, namun dia harus kecewa karena sosok itu juga memakai topeng.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau akan tahu segera . . ." jawab orang itu sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik jubahnya.

Naruto melihat sosok berjubah putih itu mengluarkan sebuah senjata yang berbentuk seperti shotgun berukuran kecil.

"Ka-kau . . ." kata Naruto kaget melihat senjata tersebut.

"Sudah, cepat kau tolong Sakura," jawab sosok berjubah putih itu sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

Naruto berlari meninggalkan orang berjubah putih itu lalu berlari menuju Sakura yang masih tak sadarkan diri, Naruto terkejut melihat luka di perut Sakura mulai menutup dengan sendirinya. Naruto pun lalu menggendong Sakura dan membawanya ke rumahnya.

Sementara itu, sosok berjubah putih itu berhadapan dengan monster pasir yang ada di depannya.

"Kau kan . . ." kata monster pasir itu saat melihat senjata yang dikeluarkan orang berjubah putih itu.

"Ya, Katakan pada Orochimaru bahwa dia harus menunda rencananya dulu, karena dia akan berhadapan denganku bila masih berani melaksanakan rencananya." sela sosok itu sambil menembakkan shotgunnya.

Terdengar suara ledakan yang dahsyat. Seluruh yang ada di hadapan sosok itu langsung hancur. Monster pasir itu pun tahu bahwa dia tak akan sanggup melawan sosok berjubah putih yang ada di hadapannya itu. Dia lalu mengeluarkan sebuah pil aneh, kemudian dia melemparkan pil itu ke udara. Tiba-tiba muncul portal dihadapannya, monster pasir itu pun berlari masuk ke dalam portal. Sosok berjubah putih itu hanya diam membiarkan monster pasir itu kabur. Dia lalu melepaskan topengnya, terlihatlah wajah seseorang yang kelihatan berumur agak tua.

"Baiklah Gabriel, aku mengerti maksudmu sekarang," kata sosok berjubah putih itu sambil memandang ke langit.

Sementara itu, Naruto akhirnya sampai di rumah Sakura. Dia lalu berteriak minta tolong pada orang-orang yang ada di dalam rumah untuk menolong Sakura yang masih pingsan. Para anak buah Jiraiya lalu membawa Sakura ke ruang pengobatan yang tak lain adalah kamar Naruto.

"Mana Jiraiya?" tanya Naruto pada salah satu anak buah Jiraiya.

"Tuan sedang pergi, katanya dia sedang ada urusan. Ngomong-ngomong nona muda kenapa?" tanya anak buah itu.

"Dia diserang seseorang tak dikenal," jawab Naruto seadanya.

"Untung lukanya tidak mengenai bagian vital, sekarang dia akan baik-baik saja" kata anak buah itu.

Naruto menghela napas lega, Sakura akan baik-baik saja. Dia lalu masuk ke kamarnya dan duduk di kursi yang ada di samping ranjang tempat Sakura masih tak sadarkan diri.

"Sakura, kau benar-benar bodoh! seharusnya kau tak perlu terluka seperti ini . . ." kata Naruto sambil memandang wajah Sakura yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

"Aku sudah berjanji, aku akan selalu ada disampingmu! Jadi seharusnya kau tak perlu khawatir, aku akan terus menemanimu dan aku tak akan kalah . . ."kata Naruto lagi.

"Aku berjanji aku akan menghajar bajingan brengsek yang telah melukaimu ini dan kau tak perlu lagi bertindak bodoh untuk melindungiku sehingga kau terluka seperti ini . . ." tambah Naruto.

Tiba-tiba tangan Sakura bergerak dan langsung menonjok muka Naruto yang duduk disampingnya.

"Naruto . . . Berani-beraninya kau menghina aku bodoh . ." kata Sakura lirih.

"Eh kau sudah sadar? Sejak kapan?" kata Naruto kaget sambil memegang pipinya yang mulai bengkak.

"Sejak kau menggendongku kesini," jawab Sakura pelan.

"Eeehh!"

"Sudah kagetnya, tolong ambilkan aku air putih," kata Sakura menyuruh Naruto.

"Hei aku bukan pembantumu!"protes Naruto.

Sakura memasang muka melas. Hati Naruto pun akhirnya pun luluh melihat wajah melas Sakura.

"Aah baiklah, kau menang Sakura," kata Naruto cemberut sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Hei, senyum dong, jangan pasang muka nggak ikhlas gitu," kata Sakura.

Naruto senyum sebentar lalu memasang muka cemberut lagi, Sakura tersenyum penuh kemenangan karena berhasil mengisengi Naruto.

Sakura memandang punggung Naruto yang kini mulai menjauhinya, sampai akhirnya Naruto keluar dari kamar untuk mengambilkannya minum. Sakura termenung sendiri di dalam kamarnya. Dia kembali teringat bahwa dia harus mengatakan sesuatu pada Naruto. Tapi sekarang entah kenapa, seluruh keberanian yang tadi dia telah kumpulkan telah hilang. Dia kembali berusaha mengumpulkan keberaniannya sekali lagi, namun gagal. Akhirnya dia pun menyerah dan memilih untuk mengatakannya pada Naruto besok. Saat sedang asyik melamun, tiba-tiba Naruto datang membawa segelas air putih.

"Nih, air putih pesananmu," kata Naruto sambil menyodorkan segelas air putih ke Sakura yang masih terdiam.

"Nggak jadi, terima kasih,"jawab Sakura lagi.

"Lah kok?" Naruto bingung.

Naruto memperhatikan wajah Sakura yang sepertinya sedang bingung.

"Hei, kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Sakura cepat.

"Oh ya sudah, aku pergi dulu," kata Naruto lagi sambil meletakkan air putih diatas lemari kecil dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

Naruto berjalan keluar kamarnya kemudian dia menuju ke halaman depan rumah untuk duduk melepas lelah. Pertarungannya tadi benar-benar hampir membuka seluruh segel yang menyegel kekuatannya. Dia terduduk dan melihat ke langit yang kini mulai memerah tanda matahari akan terbenam. Dia kembali mengingat-ingat pertarungannya tadi.

'Kau membunuh Ayah dan Ibuku dan kini aku akan membalas dendam mereka!' kata-kata orang tersebut membayangi Naruto.

'Aku membunuh orang tuanya? Bukankah malaikat tidak memiliki orang tua?' batin Naruto bingung.

Dia kembali melihat ke langit, dia masih belum melupakan pertarungannya dengan Gabriel sepuluh hari yang lalu hingga akhirnya dia harus berubah menjadi manusia seperti sekarang. Tapi entah mengapa, rasanya dia ingin berterima kasih pada Gabriel, karena berkat dialah dia dapat bertemu dengan Sakura. Saat sedang melamun, tiba-tiba Jiraiya datang dari depan pintu rumah dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Hei Naruto, katanya Sakura diserang!" tanya Jiraiya panik pada Naruto.

"Iya, tapi syukurlah dia sekarang baik-baik saja."

"Kenapa kau tak jaga putriku baik-baik? Seharusnya kau menolongnya waktu itu!" kata Jiraiya dengan nada agak marah.

Naruto terdiam, ini memang kesalahannya. Belum sempat Jiraiya memarahi Naruto lagi, tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan Sakura dari depan pintu rumah.

"Sudah Ayah, bukankah dia bilang Aku Baik-Baik Saja!" teriak Sakura yang kelihatannya sudah sembuh.

Jiraiya terdiam, dia menoleh kepada Sakura lalu menoleh lagi ke arah Naruto dengan wajah agak menyesal.

"Maafkan aku agak berkata kasar tadi padamu . ." kata Jiraiya pada Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa, memang aku yang salah sampai membiarkan Sakura terluka seperti itu,"jawab Naruto dengan nada murung.

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu seperti itu, lebih baik sekarang kau masuk dan bersiap-siap untuk makan malam," kata Jiraiya sambil masuk kedalam rumah

Naruto masih terdiam saat Jiraiya masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Dia termenung sebentar, kemudian dia berdiri dan menyusul Jiraiya masuk ke dalam rumah

.

Keesokan harinya, Naruto terbangun dari tempat tidurnya. Sakura tadi malam sudah dapat tidur di tempat tidurnya sendiri jadi dia dapat dengan tenang tidur di kasurnya. Dia mengucek matanya sebentar lalu dia berdiri dan berjalan keluar kamar menuju ke kamar mandi untuk cuci muka.

'Tunggu, rasanya ada yang kurang' batin Naruto.

Dia mengingat-ingat lagi kegiatannya di pagi hari, pertama bangun, terus makan lalu mandi lalu . . .

"Oh iya! Tumben Sakura nggak nginjek aku pagi ini!" kata Naruto baru nyadar.

Setelah cuci muka, dia pun berjalan menuju ruang makan. Di ruang makan terlihat Jiraiya sudah duduk tenang.

"Umm Jiraiya, Sakura dimana?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Lah Naruto? Kau belum berangkat? Sekarang sudah jam delapan lebih tahu!" kata Jiraiya.

Naruto melihat jam dinding. Jarum panjang mengarah angka sembilan dan jarum pendek mengarah angka delapan.

"AAHHHH GAWAAATTTT!"teriak Naruto panik.

Naruto pun berlari menuju kamar mandi dan mandi secepat yang dia bisa. Dengan terburu-buru dia langsung berlari ke kamarnya lalu memakai baju dan turun untuk pergi ke sekolah.

"Hei Naruto! Tunggu!" teriak Jiraiya saat Naruto di depan pintu rumah.

"Apa! Aku lagi buru-buru . . ."jawab Naruto sambil berlari keluar rumah.

"KAU LUPA PAKAI CELANA!" teriak Jiraiya.

Naruto yang mendengar teriakan Jiraiya berhenti sebentar, kemudian dia melihat ke arah bawah. Terlihat dia hanya memakai boxer bergambar buah jeruk. Sungguh memalukan.

"AAHHHH" teriak Naruto panik sambil masuk kembali ke dalam rumah.

Naruto kemudian berlari secepat-cepatnya ke kamarnya untuk memakai celana. Dia lalu berlari lagi secepat-cepatnya.

"Hei Naruto! Tunggu dulu!" kata Jiraiya saat melihat Naruto akan keluar rumah.

"Apa lagi sekarang!" teriak Naruto.

"Kau lupa bawa tas!" kata Jiraiya lagi.

Naruto diam lagi, dia lalu baru menyadari bahwa dia tidak membawa tas.

"SIAAALL!" teriak Naruto sambil sekali lagi berlari masuk ke dalam rumah.

Naruto berlari ke kamarnya mengambil tas, lalu berlari lagi menuju pintu rumah.

"Hei Naruto . . ." kata Jiraiya sebelum Naruto pergi.

"Apa lagi!" teriak Naruto agak marah sambil menoleh ke arah Jiraiya.

"Nggak, cuman tes kuping doang" kata Jiraiya sambil meneruskan membaca koran.

Sebenarnya Naruto sudah mau melempar bangku taman ke arah Jiraiya, namun berhubung dia sedang terburu-buru dan Jiraiya adalah ayah Sakura dia pun mengurungkan niatnya dan berlari secepatnya meninggalkan rumah. Jiraiya hanya melihat Naruto yang berlari sambil tersenyum.

"Dasar Naruto,"gumamnya sambil kembali membaca koran.

Sementara itu, Naruto berlari secepat-cepatnya menuju sekolah. Beberapa kali dia terjatuh karena lupa mengikat tali sepatu. Kesal karena terjatuh terus, Naruto melepas sepatunya dan berlari dengan bertelanjang kaki. Sialnya, jalanan yang dia lalui penuh dengan batu. Naruto menahan rasa sakit menginjak batu-batu itu sambil terus berlari menuju sekolah.

"Huff akhirnya sampai, semoga belum terlambat" kata Naruto setelah sampai di depan gerbang sekolah sambil memegangi kakinya yang sakit setelah lari-larian di jalanan berbatu.

Naruto memasang kaos kakinya kemudian berjalan memasuki area sekolah. Tidak tampak tanda-tanda kehidupan.

'Kok sepi?' Naruto bingung sambil berkeliling area sekolah yang kosong melompong.

Naruto kembali berkeliling memeriksa siapa tahu ada yang datang, namun dia tak mendapati seorang pun.

'Sepertinya aku punya perasaan buruk tentang ini' batin Naruto.

Sementara itu di rumah, Jiraiya sedang asyik membaca koran. Tiba-tiba Sakura menghampirinya.

"Ayah, Naruto mana?" tanya Sakura.

"Lah kamu juga belum berangkat? Sudah jam delapan lebih tau!" kata Jiraiya.

"BODOH! HARI INI HARI MINGGU! NGAPAIN SEKOLAH!" teriak Sakura.

Jiraiya terdiam, dia lalu melihat ke arah koran yang dibacanya. Tertulis "_Konoha Express Sunday edition"_

"Ah iya aku lupa, maaf."

"Terus Naruto mana?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Tadi sih dia lari dengan panik menuju sekolah . . ." kata Jiraiya tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Ahh Naruto idiot!" kata Sakura sambil berjalan keluar rumah.

"Hei, kau mau kemana?" tanya Jiraiya.

"Tentu saja menyusul Naruto, nanti dia akan menunggu seharian disana,"kata Sakura sambil pergi meninggalkan Jiraiya.

Sakura lalu berlari menuju sekolah. Setelah beberapa lama, Sakura sampai di sekolah. Dia mendapati Naruto masih berjalan bingung di halaman sekolah.

"Hei Naruto! Hari ini hari minggu! Sekolah libur!" teriak Sakura.

"Eehh!" Naruto kaget mendengar kata-kata Sakura.

"Ah dasar kau ini," kata Sakura.

Naruto pun berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah tempat Sakura berdiri.

"Aaaah kayaknya aku bakal bosan hari ini," kata Naruto malas.

"Kalau begitu, kita jalan-jalan saja?" ajak Sakura.

"Eh, jalan-jalan kemana?" tanya Naruto.

"Udah, ikut saja aku," kata Sakura sambil menarik tangan Naruto.

"Eh tapi kan kita belum izin pada Jiraiya," kata Naruto.

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa kok."

Sakura menarik Naruto berjalan menjauh dari sekolah kemudian dia menyuruh Naruto agar mengikutinya. Naruto pun hanya diam menurut dan mengikuti Sakura. Setelah berjalan agak lama, Naruto mendapati bahwa mereka berdua berada di sungai tempat pertama kali dia bertemu Sakura. Naruto kemudian melihat Sakura duduk di jalanan tinggi tepat dimana dia duduk saat pertama kali melihat Sakura. Naruto memperhatikan mata emerald hijau Sakura memandang ke arah sungai.

"Kau tahu Naruto? Aku kesini setiap minggu untuk menghilangkan segala beban yang kutanggung, udara disini masih sangat segar, belum ditambah suara aliran air sungai . . ."

Naruto ikut memandang ke arah sungai. Dia terdiam menikmati keindahan alam di sungai itu.

"Dahulu aku selalu kesini bersama Sasuke. Kami selalu menghabiskan hari libur kami disini dengan berbicara tentang apapun hingga bahkan kami tak sadar hari sudah beranjak sore,"kata Sakura lagi sambil memandang ke arah langit yang cerah berwarna kebiruan.

"Bila kau masih ingin berbicara padanya, berbicara saja padaku, kan sudah kubilang bahwa aku akan menggantikan Sasuke-mu itu,"kata Naruto sambil tersenyum ke arah Sakura.

Sakura menoleh ke arah Naruto, mata emeraldnya kini mendapati Naruto yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya. Wajah Naruto memang sangat mirip dengan Sasuke, hanya warna rambut dan garis-garis di pipi Naruto lah yang membedakan mereka berdua.

"Hei Naruto, kau tahu? Sebenarnya dari kemarin aku ingin mengatakan ini padamu,"kata Sakura dengan muka memerah.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto.

Muka Sakura semakin memerah.

"Aku mencintaimu . . ." kata Sakura dengan seluruh keberaniannya.

Naruto terdiam, dia masih belum bisa mencerna dengan baik kata-kata Sakura.

"Ma-maksudmu?" tanya Naruto lagi

"Aku mencintaimu Naruto, aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu. Aku menyukaimu sejak aku bertemu denganmu, disini . . ."kata Sakura lagi.

Naruto terdiam, dia tahu bahwa dia memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Sakura, namun dia sadar, bila Sakura mencintainya malah hanya akan membuatnya menderita, karena dia adalah Iblis.

"Maaf Sakura, Tapi aku tak bisa mencintaimu. . ."kata Naruto dengan sangat berat hati.

Hati Sakura langsung sakit seakan-akan ditusuk oleh sebuah pedang mendengar kata-kata Naruto.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura sambil menahan rasa sakit di hatinya.

Naruto terdiam sebentar, mungkin inilah saatnya dia memberitahukan jati dirinya yang sebenarnya pada Sakura.

"Kau mungkin sudah melihatnya Sakura, kekuatan penyembuhku, kekuatan apiku, dan yang lainnya. Aku ini bukan manusia Sakura! Aku ini iblis dan kau pasti akan menyesal bila kau mencintai seorang iblis!" kata Naruto sambil menahan rasa sesak di dadanya.

Gantian Sakura yang terdiam. Kali ini dia sudah tahu alasan kenapa Naruto selalu berusaha menyembukan kemampuannya dihadapan orang lain, termasuk dirinya.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura . . ."kata Naruto.

"KAU BENAR-BENAR BODOH NARUTO!" teriak Sakura dengan air mata yang tak dapat dibendung lagi.

'Eh . . .' batin Naruto bingung.

"KAU PIKIR AKU AKAN MEMBENCIMU KARENA KAU ADALAH IBLIS! AKU INI MENCINTAIMU NARUTO! AKU INI MENCINTAIMU APA ADANYA! MESKIPUN KAU INI IBLIS ATAU BAHKAN MAKHLUK DARI PLANET UPIL SEKALIPUN NARUTO!" teriak Sakura marah sambil berlari menangis meninggalkan Naruto.

"Sa-sakura tunggu!" teriak Naruto melihat Sakura berlari menjauhinya.

Sakura tidak peduli, dia terus berlari sedih meninggalkan Naruto. Dia berharap Naruto akan mengejarnya, namun terlihat Naruto masih terdiam termenung di pinggir sungai. Sakura yang mengetahui hal itu, terus berlari dengan menangis sedih.

Sementara itu, Naruto terdiam termenung di pinggir sungai. Dia yakin bahwa keputusannya ini benar karena dia yakin bahwa dia memang tak pantas untuk Sakura.

'Maafkan aku, Sakura. Aku tak mau membuatmu menderita dengan mencintaimu . . .' batin Naruto.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke sungai yang masih terus mengalir.

'Mungkin seharusnya aku menyusulnya' batin Naruto

Naruto berdiri kemudian berlari ke arah Sakura pergi.

Sementara itu, Sakura terus berlari tanpa tahu arah. Dia terus berlari sambil menangis.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh Naruto . . ." katanya sambil tetap berlari.

Langkahnya terhenti saat dia melihat seseorang menghadang di depannya.

"Kau kan . . ."

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, orang tersebut langsung memukul leher Sakura yang langsung membuatnya pingsan. Orang tersebut lalu membawa Sakura pergi dan menghilang entah kemana.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Author Note: ** Aaahhh akhirnya selesai juga chapter tujuh, maaf nih kalau banyak kesalahan kata, soalnya ini nulisnya ngebut(author baru nyadar kalo besok udah hari rabu). Moga kagak tambah Gaje, soalnya banyak nama-nama jurus yang ngasal, maklum namanya juga masih newbie -_-'


	8. Chapter 8

**THE CURSED DEMON**

**Summary**

Naruto adalah seorang pangeran iblis dari neraka, dia dikutuk menjadi manusia karena nekat melawan Malaikat.

DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO

WARNING:

IF YOU DON'T LIKE WITH THE PAIRING IN THIS STORY PLEASE DON'T FLAME

OOC, AU, Newbie

**~ . ~**

**Bagian 8: Gaara**

Sosok seorang pemuda terlihat berlari gelisah . . . .

"Sial! SIAL! SIAAAALL!" Teriak pemuda itu

"Kenapa aku mengatkan hal bodoh itu, AHHHHHH!" teriaknya lagi.

Pemuda itu berlari lagi lebih cepat tanpa tahu tujuannya, terus berlari seperti orang gila. Pemuda itu kemudian berhenti saat sadar bahwa dia hanya berlari tanpa sadar harus berlari kemana.

"Sial! Kemana?" teriaknya kesal.

Pemuda itu melihat sebuah pertigaan, dia kemudian berlari kencang dan berbelok ke arah kanan.

"SAKURAAA!" teriaknya putus asa.

Teriakannya tak mendapat sambutan apapun, seseorang yang sedang berjalan santai terkejut mendengar teriakan keras pemuda itu.

"Hei jangan berteriak-teriak sendiri Orang Gila!" teriak orang yang terkejut tersebut.

Si pemuda memandang orang yang menghinanya dengan tatapan penuh kemarahan. Orang tersebut pun langsung lari menjauh.

"Dasar Gila!" teriak orang itu sambil berlari.

Si pemuda awalnya ingin langsung menerkam dan mencabik-cabik orang lewat tersebut, tapi teringat kembali dengan masalah besar yang kini sedang menimpanya, dia mengurungkan niatnya. Si pemuda lalu terdiam sebentar, melihat ke kanan kirinya.

'Sial, aku kesasar!' batinnya

Pemuda itu lalu berjalan menuju pertigaan tempat dia berbelok tadi, Terdiam sebentar.

'jadi ke kanan atau ke kiri untuk kembali?' batinnya lagi

Setelah terdiam agak lama, dia berteriak dengan kesal sambil belok ke arah kanan.

"AAAHH, BUKAN SAATNYA BERPIKIR!"

Si pemuda lari lagi dengan terus meneriakkan kata-kata umpatan, Mengumpat dirinya sendiri.

"Andai saja aku lebih bisa mengerti perasaannya.. andai saja…" umpatnya sambil terus berlari.

Setelah beberapa lama berlari, dia mulai menyadari bahwa pemandangan di sekitarnya seperti tak dia kenal sebelumnya. Dia kembali berhenti sejenak dari larinya, terdiam lagi sambil memperhatikan kanan kirinya.

'Tunggu, sepertinya ini bukan jalan kembali ke sungai?' pikirnya sambil melihat kanan kiri.

"SIAALLL SALAH JALAANN!" teriaknya sambil berbalik dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya.

Dengan kecepatan penuh, dia berlari berbalik dari arah sebelumnya. Beberapa orang bingung melihatnya berlari. Setelah beberapa lama, dia mulai kehabisan napas, kini di depannya sudah terlihat sungai tempat dia memulai berlari. Si Pemuda lalu berhenti dan memandang sungai tersebut, kemudian kembali duduk di tempat pertama dia berbicara dengan Sakura.

"Andaikan aku tidak mengatakan hal itu, Sakura tidak akan menghilang seperti ini" gumamnya

'Mungkin sebaiknya aku pulang . . . .' batin si pemuda yang tak lain adalah Naruto.

Naruto bergerak berbalik, di belakangnya terlihat matahari senja kemerahan memancarkan sinar terang. Angin menerpa rambut hitamnya.

'Aku benar-benar memiliki firasat buruk'

* * *

><p><em>pik<em>

_pik_

Suara tetesan air terdengar, beberapa mengenai wajah berkulit putih tersebut.

_Pik_

_Pik_

Mata yang awalnya tertutup erat mulai membuka sedikit demi sedikit. Warna hijau emerald terlihat menghiasi bola matanya, Hawa lembab mulai terasa di sekujur tubuhnya.

"uuuhh . . ."

Penglihatannya yang buram kini semakin jelas, sebuah dinding abu-abu terlihat di matanya. Dia menggerakkan matanya sedikit, dia mendapati bahwa dirinya sedang diikat di sebuah kursi kayu. Dia berusaha menggerakkan tangannya, tapi gagal karena sebuah tali mengikat erat tangannya. Dia berusaha menggerakkan kakinya, namun kakinya juga terikat erat. Dia pun kembali pasrah. Matanya kini mengamati ruangan disekitarnya, sebuah ruangan dengan lantai kasar tanpa ubin, dinding abu-abu lembab, tetesan air menetes dari atas kepalanya.

"Dimana aku?" ucapnya lirih.

Dia terdiam sejenak, mengingat kembali bagaimana dia bisa sampai ke tempat ini, Tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengagetkannya.

"Sudah sadar?" tanya suara itu

Sakura memicingkan matanya ke arah sumber suara, namun ruangan yang gelap membuatnya tak dapat melihat dengan jelas pemilik suara tersebut. Namun, sepertinya dia familiar dengan suara tersebut.

"Siapa kau!?" Teriak Sakura.

Suaranya perlahan hilang ditelan ruangan gelap tersebut, hening tak ada balasan.

"Hei Kau siapa?" tanya Sakura sekali lagi.

Sebuah bayangan terlihat bergerak, Sakura berusaha melihat sang pemilik bayangan, namun satu-satunya ventilasi yang menjadi sumber cahaya tidak cukup untuk melihatnya.

"Tidak penting untukmu untuk mengetahuinya" sahut suara itu.

"Tentu saja penting! Apa Maumu?"

"Tidak ada . . ." sahut suara itu lagi

Hening, sepi, Sakura terdiam sejenak.

"KALAU BEGITU, KENAPA KAU MENCULIKKU SIALAN!" teriak Sakura marah.

Sebuah bayangan terlihat lagi bergerak, kali ini bayangan tersebut bergerak mendekatinya dengan perlahan.

"Aku menculikmu atas permintaan seseorang . . ." jawab bayangan tersebut sambil melangkah pelan menuju Sakura.

". . . karena ditubuhmu ada sesuatu . . ." lanjutnya lagi

'Tubuh? Jangan-jangan . . .' Pikir Sakura panik.

". . . Ehem, maksudku bukan tubuh dalam artian itu. Namun benar-benar dalam jasadmu . . ." kata pemilik bayangan tersebut seakan membaca pikiran Sakura.

" . . . Ada sesuatu yang penting. Sesuatu yang sangat berbahaya. Yang bisa merusak keseimbangan tiga dunia . . ."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak penting untukmu tahu . ."

"BISAKAH KAU JAWAB PERTANYAANKU DENGAN SERIUS SEDIKIT!" teriak Sakura.

Si bayangan tidak peduli, dia mulai mendekat. Sakura mulai sedikit bisa melihat tubuh bayangan tersebut.

" . . . dan satu alasan lain aku menculikmu disini, adalah untuk memancing dia . . ." kata pemilik suara tersebut yang kini wajahnya terlihat jelas.

"Ka-ka-kau . . ."

Tepat di depan Sakura, terlihat wajah dengan mata berlingkaran hitam disinari cahaya matahari senja yang menembus ventilasi ruangan tersebut.

"Gaara?"

* * *

><p>Naruto berlari dengan tergesa-gesa menuju rumah Sakura, keringat mulai membahasi wajahnya yang terlihat sedang sangat khawatir tersebut. Naruto kemudian berhenti setelah melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya sangat terkejut.<p>

"I-ini?"

Di depannya terlihat gerbang rumah Sakura jebol seperti dihantam sesuatu yang berat, di halaman terlihat para penjaga berceceran sana sini seperti telah diserang sesuatu. Naruto berjalan sambil melihat ke arah para penjaga yang sedang terkapar tak sadarkan diri. Dia lalu melihat seorang penjaga yang sepertinya masih sadar. Naruto lalu berjalan mendekati orang tersebut.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Naruto sambil duduk mendekati penjaga yang setengah sadar tersebut.

"Pa-pa-pasir, ba-dai . . ."ucap orang tersebut lirih sebelum kehilangan kesadarannya.

Naruto memegang nadi di leher orang tersebut, lalu bernapas lega.

"Masih hidup," hela Naruto lega.

'Yang terpenting sekarang adalah mencari tahu apa yang terjadi' batin Naruto sambil melihat ke arah rumah Sakura yang sudah rusak parah.

Naruto kembali berdiri, melihat ke sekitarnya sebentar.

'Benar-benar rusak parah'

Halaman rumah Sakura yang luas kini benar-benar hancur, rumput dan tanaman hias tercabut dari akarnya. Pot-pot bunga pecah berceceran. Dan bagian yang terparah, bangunan utama hampir roboh, tiangnya patah menimbun pintu masuk sampai hampir tak terlihat.

"Gawat, Jiraiya!" teriak Naruto panik sambil berlari ke arah rumah yang roboh.

Naruto lalu dengan panik mengangkat balok-balok kayu yang menghalangi pintu masuk, satu demi satu. Setelah cukup muat dengan tubuhnya, Naruto memaksakan tubuhnya untuk masuk kedalam rumah.

"JIRAIYA!" teriaknya panik.

Tak ada jawaban, hanya terlihat runtuhan langit-langit yang meenjatuhi lantai dua. Naruto dengan panik menuju ruangan kamar Jiraiya.

_KRAK!_

Sebuah potongan kayu terjatuh dari langit-langit, Naruto mundur menghindari potongan balok kayu tersebut.

"Sial!, kenapa jadi seperti ini!" umpatnya

Naruto lalu berlari melewati balok-balok kayu yang menghalangi jalan, beberapa kali dia melihat tubuh penjaga yang terkapar di jalan menuju kamar Jiraiya. Naruto semakin panik dan mempercepat langkahnya menuju pintu kamar. Dia langsung membuka pintu kamar dengan kasar saat mencapainya.

"JIRAIYA!" teriaknya panik sambil melihat ke dalam kamar

Tak ada siapa-siapa di dalam kamar, namun terlihat sebuah tumpukan pasir yang sepertinya membentuk sebuah kata-kata di tengah ruangan. Naruto memicingkan matanya memperhatikan pola pasir tersebut.

"Kutunggu kau di gedung tua belakang sekolah," baca Naruto perlahan.

Tiba-tiba pasir tersebut bergerak dan menghilang. Naruto terdiam sambil memikirkan siapa pembuat pesan pasir tersebut.

"Sepertinya tidak penting untuk itu sekarang, sekarang aku harus menuju gedung tersebut" kata Naruto panik sambil berlari keluar rumah.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara gemuruh, langit-langit bergetar.

"Sial, benar-benar akan runtuh!"

Beberapa balok kayu mulai berjatuhan, Naruto berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Beberapa penjaga yang terkapar pingsan dia seret sekuatnya menuju luar ruangan. Akhirnya setelah beberapa kali menghindari timbunan balok kayu, Naruto berhasil keluar dan menyelamatkan para penjaga tersebut. Naruto terduduk sebentar di halaman sambil mengumpulkan napasnya. Terdengar lagi suara gemuruh yang lebih besar, kali ini Naruto melihat dengan jelas bangunan tersebut runtuh menjadi puing-puing kayu.

"Siapapun yang melakukan ini akan kupaksa membangun rumah ini lagi!" umpatnya kesal.

Dia lalu berbalik menuju gerbang yang sudah hancur, tangannya mengepal erat penuh kemarahan. Dia berjalan perlahan kemudian terhenti di depan gerbang.

'ngomong-ngomong, memangnya ada gedung di belakang sekolah?' pikirnya bingung.

* * *

><p>Sakura memandang tajam ke arah sosok yang dikenalnya sebagai Gaara tersebut, si sosok yang dipandang berjalan mondar mandir di sekitarnya.<p>

"Kenapa Gaara? Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" tanya Sakura pelan.

Yang ditanya hanya diam, Sakura merengut kesal.

"Berhentilah sok misterius, Gak lucu tau!" teriak Sakura marah.

Sosok itu berhenti bergerak, memandang ke arah wajah Sakura yang memandanginya terus.

"Untuk balas dendam . . ." jawab Gaara singkat.

"Terus, memangnya aku pernah melakukan hal jahat apa?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Bukan kau, tapi Dia!" teriak Gaara sambil menunjuk dinding.

Sakura melihat ke arah dinding, tak ada siapa-siapa.

"Dia siapa!? Dinding?" tanya Sakura.

Gaara terdiam sebentar, melihat ke arah dinding yang dia tunjuk. Kemudian kembali berjalan mondar-mandir.

"Dia siapa?" tanya Sakura, kali ini dengan suara pelan.

Kesal ditanyai terus menerus, Gaara mulai kehilangan image-nya yang pendiam dan berteriak marah.

"Dia! Si pipi garis-garis sialan itu! Si Iblis rambut hitam brengsek itu!" teriaknya marah.

"Wow, aku tak tahu kau juga bisa marah-marah," kata Sakura.

Gaara terdiam, mulai menyadari bahwa dia sudh keluar imagenya, kemudian kembali tenang dan berkata dengan dingin.

"Intinya si Iblis itu . . ." ucap Gaara dengan dingin

Sakura terdiam, memikirkan kata-kata Gaara, pipi garis-garis, rambut hitam, Iblis . . . jangan-jangan . . .

"Kau dendam dengan . . . Guru Kakashi?" tanya Sakura.

"BUKAN!" teriak Gaara sekali lagi kehilangan imagenya

Sakura tertawa kecil melihat Gaara yang berhasil dipermainkannya. Kemudian berkata pelan.

"Kenapa kau dendam dengan Naruto?"

Gaara terdiam mendengar nama tersebut, kembali menjadi dingin. Lalu berkata pelan.

"Jangan sebut nama itu di depanku . . ."

"Uuh, sampai membencinya seperti itu, memang Naruto melakukan apa denganmu?" tanya Sakura.

Yang ditanya terdiam, Sakura memandanginya sekali lagi. Gaara menghela napas, lalu berkata perlahan.

"Dia membunuh orang tuaku . . ." ucapnya pelan.

"Lima tahun lalu, Dia membakar mereka berdua tanpa ampun, tak menyisakan apapun, kemudian menghancurkan segalanya. Rumahku, keluargaku, segalanya yang ada di dalam rumah, aku berhasil selamat setelah seseorang datang menolongku, sejak saat itu aku selalu bersumpah akan membunuhnya . . ."

Sakura terdiam mendengar kata-kata Gaara, kemudian berkata pelan.

"Apa kau benar yakin yang membunuhnya benar-benar Naruto?" tanya Sakura.

Gaara terdiam sejenak, dia lalu memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantong, mengambil sesuatu. Sakura hanya memperhatikan dengan seksama. Dari dalam kantong, tangannya kini memegang sebuah kalung dengan hiasan berbentuk rubah.

"Ini adalah buktinya, Kalung ini tak akan dapat terbakar oleh api apapun, dan satu-satunya yang memilikinya hanyalah Iblis bernama Naruto itu. Kalung ini ditemukan tepat setelah rumahku hancur hangus tak bersisa, menjadi satu-satunya barang yang tertinggal di sisa-sisa rumahku . . ."

"Lalu, bagaimana kau tahu ini milik Naruto?"

"Setelah kejadian tersebut, aku diasuh oleh Master-ku, Dialah yang memberitahuku bahwa kalung ini adalah milik seorang pangeran Iblis. Sejak saat itu, aku selalu berlatih dengannya. Dan di akhir, dia memintaku membawamu kepada dirinya, seorang gadis yang memiliki kekuatan sangat mengerikan . . ."

"Jadi, itu alasannya kau menculikku?" tanya Sakura.

"Iya, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, aku tidak akan langsung memberi tahu masterku karena aku yakin bahwa DIA akan datang menolongmu, sehingga aku dapat menghabisinya secara langsung . . ."

Sakura terdiam sejenak, lalu berkata kembali.

"Darimana kau tahu kalau aku gadis yang dimaksud?"

Gaara terdiam sejenak, kemudian berkata lagi.

"Kau tahu pria bertopeng yang menyerangmu sebelumnya? Itu aku. Aku menyadari sesuatu yang aneh saat pedangku menusuk tubuhmu, kau tidak mati. Seharusya siapapun yang tersentuh pedang tersebut akan langsung mengering tanpa sisa, tapi kau tidak . . ."

Mata Sakura terbelalak kaget mendengar pengakuan Gaara. Kemudian kembali tenang.

"Jadi, kau ini sebenarnya apa?, kau pasti bukan manusia."

Gaara terdiam lagi, lalu menatap tajam ke arah Sakura.

"Aku _Half Angel_ (setengah malaikat)"

* * *

><p>Langit sudah gelap, beberapa bintang sudah terlihat mulai menghiasinya. Angin dingin mulai menerpa, keheningan mulai menyambut datangnya malam. Tiba-tiba sebuah suara teriakan merusak keheningan tersebut dan menendangnya jauh-jauh.<p>

"SAKURAAAA!" teriak seseorang sambil berlari.

Orang yang tak lain adalah Naruto itu berlari kesetanan tanpa mengurangi kecepatannya menuju sekolah. Beberapa orang keluar dari jendela mereka dan mengumpati Naruto karena keberisikannya tersebut. Naruto tanpa menggubris tetap terus berlari. Beberapa orang yang marah malah ada yang melempar barang-barang mereka. Naruto tetap tak peduli sambil terus berlari sekaligus menghindari lemparan-lemparan dari rumah sekitar.

Setelah berlari cukup lama, akhirnya di sampai di depan gerbang sekolah. terlihat di depannya gerbang sekolah dikunci.

'Jalan menuju belakang sekolah ada di dalam sekolah ini' katanya sambil memegangi pagar.

Naruto diam sebentar, melihat ke pagar. Matanya memeprlihatkan cahaya keibaan.

'Maaf pagar, salahmu sendiri terkunci di malam begini' kata Naruto sambil mengelus pagar tersebut.

_BRAK!_

Sebuah tendangan sukses merobohkan gerbang sekolah, Naruto lalu berjalan memasuki areal sekolah. Matanya bergerak mencari jalan.

'Rasanya jalannya ada disebelah situ' kata Naruto dalam hati sambil berjalan ke arah belakang sekolah.

Angin malam menerpa wajahnya, hawa dingin mulai merayap disekitar tubuhnya. Naruto tetap berjalan santai seperti tidak terganggu dengan hawa dingin malam itu. Naruto berhenti sebentar di sebuah pintu kecil yang menempel tepat di tembok belakang sekolah. Dia melihat bahwa pintu itu sepertinya telah dibuka paksa oleh seseorang. Naruto berjalan masuk pintu, lalu mendapati sebuah jalanan setapak kecil di depannya. Dia lalu menyusuri jalan setapak tersebut dan kemudian berhenti tepat di depan sebuah bangunan besar tua. Bangunan tersebut terlihat seperti sebuah gudang besar. Tembok-temboknya terlihat berwarna abu-abu kusam akibat ditinggalkan begitu lama. Naruto berjalan ke arah pintu masuk yang berbentuk dua daun pintu besar. Dia berhenti sebentar di depan pintu, sedikit ragu dengan apa yang akan dilakukannya.

"Aku harap benar disini . . ." ucapnya pelan sambil mendorong pintu.

Pintu terbuka, didalamnya kini terlihat sebuah ruangan penuh dengan barang-barang bekas di kanan kirinya. Dia mendapati bahwa bangunan tersebut mrupakan bangunan dua lantai saat melihat balkon lantai dua yang dapat terlihat dari ruangan lantai satu. Matanya bergerak ke arah sekeliling, di kanannya terdapat tangga untuk naik ke balkon tersebut, sementara di depan ada sebuah pintu kecil. Naruto bergerak sedikit maju menuju pintu. Tiba-tiba pintu belakangnya tertutup, Naruto bergerak kembali ke arah pintu, mengecek.

"Sial, terkunci . . ." ucapnya

Naruto berbalik lagi berjalan pelan menuju pintu kecil di depannya, tiba-tiba sosok bayangan kehitaman berkelebat lewat di lantai atas. Naruto berhenti sejenak, melihat ke arah balkon lantai dua.

"OK, sesuai permintaanmu! Aku disini, jadi sekarang kembalikan Sakura dan Jiraiya!" teriak Naruto pelan.

Bayangan tersebut lalu berhenti tepat dipinggiran pembatas lantai dua, Naruto mengamati dengan tajam sosok yang ada di depannya itu. Tiba-tiba sosok itu langsung menerjang Naruto dengan kecepatan penuh. Dari kilapan di sekitar tangannya, Naruto dapat mengetahui bahwa di tangannya ada sebuah senjata. Naruto menghindar pelan ke samping kanan sehingga bayangan itu gagal menusuknya. Bayangan itu kini berhenti tepat di depan Naruto. Naruto menatapnya tajam.

"Kau lagi . . ." ucap Naruto saat melihat sosok di depannya.

Di depan Naruto kini berdiri orang bertopeng yang sebelumnya dilawannya. Di tangan kanannya terlihat pedang putih perak berkilau terkena cahaya bulan yang masuk melewati lubang-lubang kecil bangunan. Si pemilik topeng lalu bergerak pelan ke samping, mencari celah untuk menyerang. Naruto hanya diam, menatap tajam.

"Baiklah bila maumu begitu!" Naruto berteriak sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

Api kemerahan mulai membungkus tangan Naruto. Membentuk sarung tangan api. Naruto memasang kuda-kuda menyerang. Pemilik topeng itu memperhatikan gerakannya sebentar, lalu menerjang ganas. Mata Naruto dapat mebaca serangan tersebut, sebuah tusukan. Naruto berusha menghindar pelan kesamping. Saat akan menggerakkan kakinya, dia menyadari bahwa kakinya tak dapat digerakkan. Naruto melihat kebawah dan mendapati pasir mengikat kakinya. Si pemilik topeng kini mengarahkan pedangnya langsung ke arah kepala Naruto yang sedang terkejut. Dengan reflek luar biasa, Naruto langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya dan membuat pedang tersebut gagal memenggal kepalanya. Dia lalu dengan cepat membakar pasir di kakinya dan bergerak menjauh dari si pemilik topeng yang kali ini siap melancarkan serangan berikutnya. Naruto memperhatikan lantai disekitarnya dan mendapati bahwa lantai tersebut banyak pasir yang berceceran. Si pemilik topeng menggerakkan tangannya dan pasir –pasir itu mulai terangkat dan mulai mengerubungi Naruto. Naruto yang sudah dapat membaca gerakan itu langsung bergerak menghindar keluar dari bungkusan pasir menuju tangga untuk naik ke lantai dua. Pasir yang ada di sekitar Naruto tiba-tiba terjatuh.

"Sudah kuduga kalau kau memiliki batasan jarak dalam mengendalikan pasirmu" ucap Naruto saat pasir-pasir tersebut jatuh.

Si pemilik topeng diam, dia lalu membuat kuda-kuda menyerang dengan mengarahkan pedangnya pada tiang. Naruto langsung sadar apa yang akan dilakukannya. Sosok itu menerjang tiang dan menusukkan pedangnya kesana. Tiang tersebut mulai mengering dan lapuk sehingga tak dapat menyangga balkon tempat Naruto bediri.

"Sial! Kau curang!" teriak Naruto sambil berlari menghindari sebagian balkon yang runtuh karena tiangnya rusak.

Naruto berlari cepat ke balkon yang belum runtuh, sementara sosok bertopeng itu kembali mengarahkan pedangnya ke arah tiang kedua.

'Cih! Pasir bila aku dilantai satu dan tiang hancur bila aku di lantai dua, dia benar-benar licik' ucap Naruto dalam hati.

Orang bertopeng itu kembali menerjang tiang kedua, Naruto tak akan lagi membiarkan hal itu. Dua bola api besar bergerak mencegah si pemilik topeng mencapai tiang kedua. Belum hilang keterkejutan dengan bola api itu, Naruto langsung menerjang kebawah. Si pemilik topeng untungnya sempat menahan serangan Naruto dengan pedangnya walaupun membuatnya terpental jauh. Naruto tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan langsung menyerang kembali. Namun tiba-tiba pasir disekitar kakinya mulai terangkat mengerubunginya. Naruto melebarkan tangannya kekanan dan kiri dan menembakkan api yang merusak bungkusan pasir yang akan membungkusnya. Si pemilik topeng yang baru bangun tidak sempat bertahan. Naruto langsung dengan tepat meninju topeng tersebut sampai pecah. Si pemilik topeng terpental lagi. Belum sempat mncapai tanah, dua bola api besar menghantam tubuh orang tersebut. Belum selesai sampai disitu, Naruto langsung meloncat dan memberikan pukulan keras dari atas sehingga membuat orang tersebut jatuh menimpa tanah dengan sangat keras.

"Jadi, sudah cukup?" tanya Naruto sambil berdiri di depan orang tersebut.

Orang yang ditanya tidak menjawab, dia kembali berusaha berdiri dengan bantuan pedangnya, cahaya bulan mengenainya, menyinari wajahnya yang kini dapat terlihat jelas oleh Naruto.

"Gaara . . .?" Naruto bingung.

Belum hilang kebingungannya, Gaara langsung menusukkan pedangnya ke perut Naruto. Naruto terjatuh, Pasir mulai berterbangan mengikat kedua tangan Naruto yang kini apinya padam. Gaara berdiri memandang Naruto penuh kebencian. Dia lalu menunduk sedikit dan menatap wajah Naruto dalam-dalam.

"Ya, ini aku, yang orang tuanya telah kau bunuh dengan kejam," ucap Gaara

Naruto menahan rasa sakit di perutnya yang tertusuk memandang ke arah Gaara. Mulutnya sedikit mengeluarkan cairan kental merah gelap. Dia dapat merasakan pasir Gaara mulai menyelimuti tangan dan kakinya, mengikatnya sampai tak bisa bergerak sedikitpun. Gaara berdiri kembali.

"Sungguh memalukan mengetahui kalau aku menang karena kau ragu-ragu menyerangku setelah mengetahui identitasku . . ."ucap Gaara pelan.

Naruto berusaha bergerak, namun pasir yang mengikat seluruh anggota geraknya sangat kuat. Gaara yang melihat Naruto ingin melepaskan diri berucap tenang.

"Kusarankan jangan terlalu melawan, karena . . ."

Pintu kecil yang akan dituju Naruto terbuka, Seorang gadis berambut pink terjatuh dari kursinya tepat saat pintu terbuka. Naruto berteriak panik.

"SAKURA!"

Gaara lalu bergerak menghalangi pandangan Naruto.

"Ya, dan dia akan mati di depan matamu malam ini" ucap Gaara

"BRENGSEK! Lepaskan dia Gaara! Dia tak ada hubungannya dengan ini!"

Gaara menggerakkan tangannya, pasir mulai terangkat, membungkus tubuh Sakura dan membawanya ke hadapan Naruto. Pasir-pasir ditubuhnya juga lalu membentuk seperti tali yang mengikat tangan dan kaki.

"Ada kata-kata terakhir?" tanya Gaara pada Gadis berambut pink itu.

Pasir yang menghalangi pandangan Sakura menghilang, kini ia dapat dengan jelas melihat wajah Naruto yang terlihat sangat panik. Sakura tersenyum lemah.

"Maaf Naruto, aku tertangkap . . ." ucapnya lirih.

"Tenang Sakura! Aku akan keluar dari kurungan pasir ini dan akan menolongmu sekarang juga!"teriak Naruto

Gaara mengeratkan pasir yang mengikat Naruto. Naruto sedikit mengernyit kesakitan akibat ikatan erat tersebut.

"Diam! Sekarang aku akan menunjukkan bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang yang kau sayangi!" teriak Gaara.

Gaara mendekati Naruto, mencabut pedang di perutnya yang membuatnya berteriak kesakitan. Gaara lalu mengarahkan pedangnya ke arah dada Sakura. Naruto berteriak pasrah

"BRENGSEK KAU GAARA!"

Gaara berbalik dan tersenyum sebentar, pasir lalu mulai membungkus tubuh Naruto, menutupi mulutnya agar tak dapat berteriak lagi. Naruto terus memandang ke arah wajah Sakura yang tersenyum kepadanya. Pasir-pasir mulai bergerak menutupi matanya. Namun di masih dapat melihat dengan jelas Gaara mengangkat pedangnya. Matanya kembali terarah kepada Sakura, yang sepertinya ingin mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Naruto, aku mencintaimu . . ." terdengar suara sangat pelan dari Sakura.

_Crash!_

Darah segar keluar dari dada Sakura, Naruto hanya dapat melihat dengan tatapan putus asa. Pasir Gaara kini sudah membungkus seluruh tubuhnya, beberapa pasir mulai bergerak menutupi matanya, pasir itu terus bergerak menutupi pandangannya kemudian perlahan membuat pandangannya mulai mengabur, semakin gelap dan lalu semuanya menjadi hitam tanpa ada sisa.

TO BE CONTINUED

Author Note: Wuaaahhhhhh sudah lama rasanya gk buka ffn, delapan bulan! Untuk para pembaca, Gomen sebesar-besarnya karena sudah telat (malah bisa dibilang sempat Mati) di ffn, bagi yang nanya kenapa, soalnya author sedang keranjingan maen game, entah game offline ato online. Nah karena laptop author rusak dan gk bisa maen game lagi, akhirnya setelah mandi kembang tujuh rupa dan nyebur ke danau di belakang sekolah. Author bisa nulis lagi! (horee tepuk tangaaann!) #ditimpuki pembaca

Tolong diminta like dan commentnya ya (lah emangnya ini facebook?)


	9. Gadis yang dapat menghancurkan dunia

**THE CURSED DEMON**

**Summary**

Naruto adalah seorang pangeran iblis dari neraka, dia dikutuk menjadi manusia karena nekat melawan Malaikat.

DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO

WARNING:

IF YOU DON'T LIKE WITH THE PAIRING IN THIS STORY PLEASE DON'T FLAME

OOC, AU, NaruSaku

Author note: Sep, ketemu lagi. Okay beberapa jawaban review sebelumnya

**~ . ~**

**Bagian 9: Gadis yang Dapat Menghancurkan Dunia**

Lemah . . .

Aku lemah . . .

Kenapa selalu begini . . .

Aku selalu menganggap diriku kuat, selalu beranggapan bahwa tak ada orang lain yang dapat mengalahkanku. Tapi, kenapa aku masih belum bisa melindungi orang yang ku cintai?

Lemah . . .

Aku ini benar-benar lemah . . .

Aku sangat lemah . . . .

Aku hanya orang gagal . . .

* * *

><p>Gaara memandangi sosok tubuh gadis yang jatuh tertelungkup dihadapannya dengan dingin. Darah masih terlihat mengalir dari gadis tersebut. Dia lalu berbalik dengan angkuh dan berjalan perlahan menuju sebuah gumpalan pasir besar yang ada di belakangnya. Gaara lalu mengayunkan pedangnya ke udara, membersihkannya dari darah, dan terus melangkah menuju gumpalan pasir tersebut. Dia lalu berhenti tepat di depan gumpalan besar pasir itu, memandanginya dengan penuh kebencian.<p>

"Dengan ini, semuanya telah selesai, Ayah… Ibu…"

Gaara mengangkat pedang peraknya tinggi-tinggi, bersiap untuk melepaskan momentum yang akan membelah dua gumpalan pasir tersebut,

"Selamat Tinggal, Naruto!"

Dengan satu teriakan kemenangan, Dia mengayunkan pedangnya.

* * *

><p>Tunggu! Aku masih bisa menyelamatkannya dengan itu!<p>

Benar! aku belum gagal . . .

Aku masih bisa menyelamatkannya . . .

Ya Masih bisa !

Sakura . . .

Tunggu aku . . .

* * *

><p><em>DRUAK!<em>

Sebuah suara hantaman keras terdengar bergaung di ruangan tersebut. Gaara melihat ke arah pedangnya yang terhenti saat menghantamkannya ke tumpukan pasir tersebut.

"A-apa yang . . ."

Pasir-pasir yang membentuk gumpalan itu perlahan-lahan berjatuhan satu demi satu, memperlihatkan apa yang sedang terjadi. Mata Gaara terbuka lebar karena terkejut melihat apa yang ada dibalik pasir tersebut. Di depannya terlihat Naruto sedang menahan pedangnya dengan tangan kosong, darah mengalir dari tangannya yang terus mengenggam erat benda berwarna perak berkilauan itu.

"Ka-kau, bagaimana bisa . . ."

Naruto menoleh ke arah wajah lawannya yang masih terlihat sangat terkejut, Menatap dengan penuh kemarahan.

"Kau pikir pedang mainan seperti ini bisa mengalahkanku!?" Teriak Naruto sambil meremas keras pedang yang sedang di tahannya

Dengan sebuah suara pecahan kaca yang sangat keras, terlihat pecahan-pecahan perak berjatuhan dari tangan Naruto. Pedang yang tadi dipegangnya kini hanya tinggal serpihan-serpihan kaca keperakan. Gaara mundur sambil menarik sisa-sisa dari senjatanya tersebut.

"Tidak mungkin!"

"TAK ADA YANG TAK MUNGKIN!"

Dengan satu teriakan keras, Naruto menerjang Gaara dan menghantam mukanya sekeras-kerasnya dengan tangan kosong. Gaara terpental jauh, menabrak tumpukan barang-barang bekas yang ada di belakangnya.

"Orang sepertimu, aku cukup menggunakan tangan kosong!" teriak Naruto

Gaara bangun dari tumpukan barang bekas tersebut, mengusap darah yang mengalir di mulutnya, lalu kembali berdiri.

"Diam!"

Gaara lalu menjulurkan tangannya. Semua pasir-pasir di sekitar Naruto mulai bergerak melingkarinya untuk membungkusnya sekali lagi. Naruto langsung berlari meloncati lingkaran pasir-pasir tersebut, menerjang secepat mungkin ke arah Gaara yang masih berusaha mengurungnya.

"PERCUMA!" Gaara berteriak ke arah Naruto yang masih berlari ke arahnya

Naruto terus berlari ke arah Gaara, sementara pasir-pasir yang ada disekitarnya terus mengejar dengan buas. Jarak antara keduanya mulai menipis, hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi Naruto akan berhasil mencapainya.

"GAARAAAA!" teriak Naruto sambil mengayunkan tangannya untuk menonjok muka Gaara sekali lagi.

Tepat saat tangan Naruto berada di depan wajah Gaara, Gaara langsung mengepalkan tangannya. Pasir-pasir yang ada di sekitar Gaara langsung bergerak cepat menahan pukulan Naruto, sementara Pasir yang masih mengejarnya tadi berhasil mengikat kakinya. Pasir-pasir itu kemudian perlahan-lahan mulai kembali membungkus Naruto, menutupi seluruh tubuhnya tanpa sisa. Gaara lalu tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat gumpalan pasir di depannya.

"Kubilang percu. . ."

_BRUAK!_

Sebuah tangan keluar dari gumpalan pasir. Mengahantam wajah Gaara yang belum sempat mengatakan apapun. Gaara terpental lagi, kali ini mengahantam tembok, meninggalkan bunyi tubrukan yang sangat keras. Pasir-pasir yang membungkus Naruto mulai berjatuhan, memperlihatkan Wajah Naruto yang masih penuh dengan kemarahan.

"Apa yang mau kau bilang!?" teriak Naruto.

Gaara kembali berusaha berdiri, namun sepertinya tinjuan Naruto tadi benar-benar memberikan dampak yang cukup keras. Akhirnya dengan sempoyongan, Gaara berhasil berdiri.

'Apa itu tadi . .' pikir Gaara sambil menahan rasa sakit di wajahnya

Gaara meludah, terlihat yang keluar bukanlah _saliva _bening seperti biasanya, namun cairan berwarna merah kehitaman. Dia lalu membersihkan mulutnya dari darah yang masih menempel di sekitar mulutnya. Setelah kesadarannya mulai kembali, Gaara kembali menatap Naruto dengan tajam.

"Aku mengerti . . ."

Naruto mundur, berjaga-jaga dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Gaara. Namun sepertinya Gaara tidak melakukan apa-apa, dia hanya berdiri sambil berusaha menyeimbangkan kembali tubuhnya.

"Kekuatanmu itu tadi, sepertinya kekuatan fisik iblismu kembali," ucap Gaara.

Naruto hanya diam, sambil terus memperhatikan Gaara, sementara Gaara melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Huff, sepertinya tak ada cara lain selain menggunakan _itu . . ."_

Gaara menutup matanya, pasir-pasir disekitarnya mulai bergerak sendiri, sedikit demi sedikit mengelilingi tubuhnya. Naruto yang melihat gelagat mencurigakan ini mundur beberapa langkah, sementara pasir-pasir Gaara mulia terangkat membungkus tubuhnya.

"Tunggu, jangan-jangan. . ."

Pasir-pasir itu mulai menutupi tubuh Gaara dan membentuk sebuah bola, Naruto yang sudah menyadari apa yang akan terjadi langsung berlari menyerang.

"Tak akan kubiarkan kau melakukan _itu_!"

Naruto menghantam sekeras-kerasnya bola pasir besar yang membungkus tubuh Gaara, namun serangannya sama sekali tidak berguna. Naruto menghantam sekali lagi, namun bola pasir itu masih tidak bergeming.

"Sial!"

Naruto mundur beberapa langkah, menyerah untuk menyerang. Dia lalu memasang kuda-kuda, bersiap menghadapi apapun yang akan keluar dari bola pasir tersebut. Setelah beberapa lama, suara retakan keras terdengar dari arah bola, Naruto semakin bersiaga. Sebuah tangan raksasa muncul dari sebelah kanan bola tersebut, dilanjutkan dengan tangan lain di sebelah kiri. Lalu dengan suara hentakan keras, kaki raksasa juga muncul dari bola tersebut. Gumpalan bola pasir itu pun kini berubah menjadi monster pasir raksasa. Berbentuk seperti rakun berperut buncit. Naruto hanya terdiam melihat monster raksasa yang ada dihadapannya.

"Kukira dia bakal muncul dari dalam bola seperti sebelumnya . . ." Ucap Naruto _Shock _melihat bentuk monster yang tingginya hampir mencapai langit-langit gedung.

"_RUAAAAHHH!"_

Sebuah raungan keras menggetarkan seluruh gedung, Naruto menutupi telinganya.

"Cih, benar-benar berisik!"

Naruto melihat ke arah sekitarnya, matanya terhenti ke arah Tubuh Sakura yang masih tergeletak.

"Gawat Sakura!"

Monster itu lalu mulai mengangkat tangannya, berusaha menghantam Naruto. Sadar dirinya terincar, Naruto langsung menghindari hantaman Gaara dengan meloncat kesamping. Hantaman itupun membuat tanah bergetar keras dan meninggalkan sebuah retakan besar di lantai bangunan. Mata Naruto menatap marah ke arah monster tersebut.

"Gila! Kalau aku mati bagaimana!" teriak Naruto marah.

Tak ada respon, tangan monster itu kembali mengayun, kali ini secara horizontal. Naruto menunduk, dan serangan monster itu mengenai tembok yang langsung hancur parah. Naruto melihat ke arah tubuh Sakura, dan mendapati bahwa tubuh Sakura baik-baik saja. Monster itu kembali menyerang Naruto, tapi dengan cepat Naruto menghindar. Naruto melihat tajam ke arah monster yang menyerangnya.

"Sial, sepertinya si Gaara itu sudah benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya . . ." ucap Naruto

"Intinya aku harus cepat menyelamatkan Sakura dulu!" sambung Naruto sambil kembali menunduk menghindari serangan monster yang menyerangnya lagi.

Naruto berlari secepat yang dia bisa menuju arah tubuh Sakura yang masih tergeletak, sementara tangan-tangan raksasa Gaara terus berusaha menyambarnya dengan brutal. Naruto terus berlari dan akhirnya dia dapat melihat tubuh Sakura.

"Sedikit lagi!"

Tepat saat akan mengambil tubuh Sakura, sebuah tangan raksasa datang menyambar memisahkan mereka. Naruto mundur menghindar, tangan itu kembali terangkat.

"Sial, hampir saja!"

Naruto melihat tubuh Sakura dan bernapas lega karena tidak terkena serangan tiba-tiba tersebut. Kembali sebuah tangan berusaha menangkap Naruto dan sekali lagi dihindari dengan mudah.

"Aku harus cepat, Dia sama sekali tidak memberiku waktu untuk berpikir"

Naruto langsung meloncat menghindar ke arah tubuh Sakura dengan cepat ketika sebuh tangan berusaha menghantamnya dari atas. Dan dengan ketepatan luar biasa, dia langsung membawa tubuh Sakura ketika melompat. Naruto lalu menggendong tubuh Sakura berlari menghindari serangan yang kembali datang.

'Aku tak bisa keluar dari gedung ini atau monster itu juga akan ikut keluar menyerang penduduk kota, tapi aku harus mencari tempat aman untuk Sakura. Sial! Apa yang harus kulakukan!'

Di tengah-tengah dia berpikir, Sebuah suara ledakan terdengar dari pintu masuk. Naruto yang terkejut menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Seseorang dengan jubah putih terlihat sedang mengarahkan shotgun kecil ke arah Gaara. Masih terlihat kilat-kilat hitam kemerahan dari sekitar tubuhnya.

"Siapa itu?"

Belum sempat berpikir apa-apa, tiba-tiba muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna kemerahan di depan orang tersebut. Lalu kembali orang itu menembak dan membuat suara yang sangat keras seperti suara guntur. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Gaara yang ditembak dan mendapati setengah tubuh monster pasir Gaara hancur.

"Serang tubuh intinya!" teriak orang berjubah putih tersebut.

Naruto melihat ke arah monster yang sudah setengah hancur, dan melihat tubuh Gaara tepat tertimbun di tengah perut monster yang sudah berlubang terkena serangan dari orang berjubah putih itu. Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Naruto langsung menerjang buas ke arah Gaara yang sudah tak terlindungi itu.

"BANGUN BRENGSEK!" Teriak Naruto sekeras-kerasnya

Sebuah pukulan Keras mengenai wajah Gaara, Naruto belum berhenti dan kembali meninjunya berkali-kali. Tubuh raksasa pasir itu bergetar hebat, lalu butiran-butiran pasir mulai meluruh diseluruh tubuhnya. Pemandangan berubah, yang kini terlihat adalah Naruto sedang memegang kerah leher baju Gaara.

"bunuh saja aku . . ." ucap Gaara

"Kau pikir aku tidak akan membunuhmu? Setelah yang kau lakukan pada Sakura"

"Tunggu Naruto!" teriak sosok berjubah putih

Naruto menoleh, menatap tajam ke arah sosok tersebut.

"Kau sebenarnya siapa? Bila kau menggangguku, kau juga akan kubunuh!"

"Duh, Iblis memang tak pernah berubah . . ."ucap sang sosok sambil membuka topeng serta penutup kepalanya.

"Ka-kau!" Ucap Naruto kaget melihat identitas asli sang sosok putih.

"Ya, perkenalkan sekali lagi, Namaku Merick the Hellkeeper, Dan kau sering memanggilku dengan nama . . ." belum selesai menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Naruto langsung berteriak kaget

"JIRAIYA!?"

* * *

><p>"Tenang saja, anakku masih hidup" ucap Jiraiya santai<p>

"Mana mungkin! Aku melihatnya tertusuk tadi!"

"Lihat saja sendiri" balas Jiraiya sambil memberi tanda agar Naruto menoleh.

Naruto menoleh dan melihat Sakura sedang berdiri, kebingungan dengan apa yang terjadi.

"SAKURA!?" teriak Naruto sekeras-kerasnya,

"Uuuh, apa yang terjadi Naruto?" tanya Sakura yang masih belum sadar

"Tadi kau tertusuk, lalu . . ., ah itu tidak penting, yang penting kau selamat!" ucap Naruto

"Aku? Tertusuk?" ucap Sakura makin bingung.

Mata emerald Sakura bergerak kesana sini, dan mendapati Gaara yang sedang diikat dengan ikatan sihir berwarna kemerahan. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat wajah ayahnya yang sedang duduk santai bersama Naruto.

"Ayah! Sedang apa!?"

"Piknik kecil-kecilan, lagipula bukannya wajar bila seorang ayah mencari anaknya yang tiba-tiba hilang" ucap Jiraiya santai.

Mata Sakura kembali bergerak ke arah Gaara, ingatannya mulai kembali.

"Gaara!?"

"Ya, dia sudah kalah, jadi kami mengikatnya disitu, ada beberapa hal yang ingin kami tanyakan"

Gaara bergerak sedikit, menjawab dengan suara pelan.

"Kau tak akan bisa mendapatkan apa-apa dariku, Iblis pembunuh!"

"Sudah, diam saja. Pihak yang kalah tak pantas berlagak sok keren" balas Naruto sambil meminum minuman kaleng yang sepertinya memang sudah dibawa Jiraiya saat pertama kali datang.

"Hei Sakura, mau minum juga!?" tanya Jiraiya sambil menyodorkan minuman kaleng.

Sakura yang masih bingung dengan keadaan yang memang sangat membingungkan ini hanya mengangguk dan mengambil minuman kaleng yang disodorkan ayahnya. Dia lalu membukanya dan meminumnya, membiarkan minuman itu melegakan dahaganya.

"Tu-Tunggu! Kok suasananya jadi santai seperti ini!?" Sakura makin kebingungan.

"Iya juga! Kok jadi seperti ini!" Naruto juga baru sadar bahwa dia sekarang sedang bersantai-santai

"Siapa yang mulai!?" Jiraiya ikut bingung.

"KAAAUUU!" teriak Naruto, Sakura, bahkan Gaara yang sedang lemas di pojokan bersama-sama.

"Baiklah, pertanyaan pertama, Siapa yang menyuruhmu?" tanya Jiraiya pada Gaara

"Bukankah kau sudah tahu?" jawab Gaara

Jiraiya diam, lalu kembali bertanya.

"Ok, pertanyaan kedua, Kenapa bos-mu ingin menculik anakku?"

"Kau juga sudah tahu kan?" jawab Gaara dengan nada datar.

"Pertanyaan ketiga, Kenapa kau mau membantu bosmu?"

"Mungkin sebenarnya kau juga sudah tahu . . ." jawab Gaara lagi.

"Baiklah pertanyaan terakhir, bisakah kau menjawab pertayaanku dengan jawaban selain 'Kau sudah tahu'?"

"Kalau begitu berhentilah menanyaiku pertanyaan yang kau sudah tahu jawabannya" jawab Gaara sekali lagi.

Naruto dan Sakura hanya terdiam melihat interogasi teraneh yang pernah dia lihat.

"Hei Gaara, apa kau tahu rahasia dibalik pembunuh orang tuamu?" tanya Jiraiya lagi.

"Pelakunya dia," jawab Gaara datar sambil menatap Naruto.

Naruto yang merasa tertuduh langsung marah dan ingin menghajar Gaara, namun tangan Jiraiya menahannya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa sangat yakin bila pelakunya Naruto?"

"Kalung, Kalung kerajaan yang tak bisa terbakar oleh api apapun, hanya itu yang tersisa, dan satu-satunya orang yang mempunyainya adalah dia" jawab Gaara.

"Apa kalung itu asli?"

"Aku sudah membakarnya berkali-kali, namun tetap tak bisa terbakar"

"Dimana Kalung itu?"

"Di kantongku"

Jiraiya lalu merogoh kantong Gaara, Dan mendapati kalung berbentuk rubah berwarna perak.

"Naruto! Apa ini kalungmu?"

"Bukan" jawab Naruto singkat.

"Jangan Bohong kau brengsek! Itu kalungmu!" Teriak Gaara marah mendengar pengakuan Naruto.

"Sepertinya aku paham apa yang terjadi, Gaara, aku benar-benar tidak membunuh orang tuamu" kata Naruto pelan.

"Bohong! Itu kalungmu bukan!"

"Tidak, itu bukan kalungku, kalung pangeran iblisku memang berbentuk seperti itu, tapi kalung itu hanya muncul saat aku bertarung. Pada saat seperti ini kalung itu akan masuk kedalam tubuhku untuk menahan agar kekuatanku tidak berlebihan"

"Kalau begitu keluarkan!" teriak Gaara

"Aku tidak bisa, karena segel malaikat yang ada di tubuhku"

"Berarti kau pembunuhnya!"

Naruto mendekati Jiraiya dan mengambil kalung tersebut, dia lalu mendekatkan tangannya ke arah Gaara.

"Aku memang tak bisa menunjukkan kalung asliku, tapi, bila memang kalung ini asli, maka dia tak akan terbakar walau dengan api raja iblis sekalipun, dan sekarang . . ." Naruto menggenggam erat kalung tersebut.

Terlihat asap keluar dari tangan Naruto, setelah beberapa detik Naruto membuka tangannya, kalung tersebut masih utuh.

"Lihat kan! Kau pembunuhnya! Kalung itu asli"

"Coba kau tiup kalung ini" suruh Naruto

"Untuk apa kau menyuruhku pembunuh!"

"Sudah tiup saja brengsek!"

Gaara meniup kalung itu, dan tiba-tiba kalung itu pun berubah menjadi serpihan abu dan bertebaran menghilang di angkasa. Gaara hanya terdiam melihat bukti yang telah dia dapatkan pecah menghilang di udara.

"Bahkan api merah biasaku bisa menghancurkan kalung ini, Mana mungkin ini kalungku?"

Gaara terdiam, tertunduk lesu.

"Lalu siapa? Siapa yang membunuh orang tuaku!" teriak Gaara

"Orochimaru" jawab Jiraiya tenang.

"Eh?" Naruto, Gaara, dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Bukankah dia yang mengatakan kalung itu milik Naruto dan menyuruhmu menculik anakku hidup atau mati?" tanya Jiraiya lagi

Gaara terdiam

"Dia juga kan yang melatihmu hingga kau bisa memakai kekuatanmu sampai seperti ini? Kau benar-benar sudah tertipu" kata Jiraiya

"Orochimaru, siapa?" tanya Sakura

"Dia Iblis, seorang pemberontak, dikenal sangat lihai dalam membuat rencana dan licik seperti ular, dia ditakuti dengan rencana-rencananya, berkali-kali ayahku bahkan repot melawannya"

"Wow Naruto, kau benar-benar hapal dengan poster buronannya" kata Jiraiya bercanda.

"Bagaimana ayah bisa tahu?" Sakura bingung.

Jiraiya menoleh pelan ke arah anaknya, terdiam sebentar.

"Mungkin ini saatnya kau mengetahui jati dirimu yang sebenarnya Sakura . . ." kata Jiraiya pelan

"Alasan kenapa lukamu selalu sembuh dengan cepat, alasan kenapa kau tak bisa mati bahkan setelah tertusuk pedang perak Gaara, Alasan kenapa Orochimaru mengincarmu . . ." lanjut Jiraiya.

Jiraiya menghela napas sebentar, berusaha mengeluarkan keberaniannya.

"Ibumu adalah Iblis, dan aku, ayahmu adalah seorang malaikat, maka kau adalah . . ." Jiraiya menjeda kata-katanya sebentar

"Seorang Gadis dengan kekuatan Tuhan."

Hanya keheningan yang bisa menjawab fakta mengejutkan tersebut, terlihat sinar fajar memasuki ventilasi ruangan gedung itu, pertanda akan terjadinya kejadian yang lebih besar.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**AN: ** AAAHHHHH TELAT UPDATE LAGIII, nih pasti gara-gara lomba, yo, ketemu dengan Author kita yang paling ganteng sejagat raya (Hueeekk), siapa dia? Oh tentu saja, BlueCloudz, prok prok prok, (Reader : Nggak lucu bang, maaf). Sekali lagi maaf karena telat update, karena kesibukan author yang tak bisa ditinggalkan sama sekali, mulai main Atlantica, Dragon Nest, Devil May Cry, Nonton anime SAO, Shingeki no Kyojin dan masih banyak hal yang SANGAT penting lainnya dalam hidup Author (Reader : Itu mah sama sekali gak penting!). Oh ya, karena keterlambatan Author menerbitkan Chapter 9 dari The Cursed Demon ini, Author akan memberi bonus berupa Fic baru (reader : BUSEEETT! Urus dulu nih fanfic yang ini!), yah bukan fanfic Naruto sih, awalnya ingin dibikin fanfic Naruto, namun karena Kurang pas, kuubah aja jadi fanfic SAO, dijamin lucu, seru dan bahkan mungkin lebih seru dari fanfic yang ini (Reader : Emangnya Cursed Demon seru ya?). Bagi yang berusaha menghubungi nomer Telpon author, udah gk aktif lagi, bila ingin menghubungi author, silahkan PM wkwkwkwk

Dan seperti biasa, Plissss

READ AND REVIEW

V


	10. Chapter 10

**THE CURSED DEMON**

**Summary**

Naruto adalah seorang pangeran iblis dari neraka, dia dikutuk menjadi manusia karena nekat melawan Malaikat.

DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO

WARNING:

IF YOU DON'T LIKE WITH THE PAIRING IN THIS STORY PLEASE DON'T FLAME

OOC, AU,

Author note: Sep, ketemu lagi. Okay beberapa jawaban review sebelumnya

Jibakutai : Papa bangga sama kamu, Selalu review di setiap chapter, terus lanjutkan XD

Zetfuu : Hmmmm, Shingeki agak susah kayaknya buat dijadiin Fanfic, soalnya udh terlalu keren XD

Fox : ah masaaa? Jadi Ge eR wkwkwk , Baca juga fanfic-ku yang lain, terutama yang Another World (SAO sih)

Ahmad Azman : maaf telat balesnya yaaa, soalnya pas Chapter 9 buru-buru

Hp Nokia : (Sama balesannya ama diatas)

DemonShoujo : Maaf baru Update! (dan bales)

YellowPink Konoha : Yaa udh baca chapter 9 kan? Hehehehe

Danna : ya, mungkin sampe tamat (Jangan tambahkan kata mungkin!)

Guest : Keren ya? Memang authornya keren (Bukan Elooee Thoorr!)

Ahmad Azman : Makasih

Red Devils : nggak ada jawaban nih, mungkin 'silahkan review lagi'

-(-)—

**Bagian 10 : Awal Yang Baru**

_Beberapa hari kemudian . . ._

"Oi Bocah! Angkat yang cepat!" teriak seorang pemuda berotot

"I-iya!" jawab pemuda berambut jabrik hitam sambil membawa beberapa tumpuk kardus sekaligus

"Hati-hati! Bila kau membawanya seperti itu . . ."

Belum selesai si manajer melanjutkan kata-katanya, si pemuda itu tersandung sesuatu dan menjatuhkan semua kardus besar yang dia bawa

"Cih, dasar pemula!" ucap sang manajer kesal.

"Ma-Maaf!" balas si pemuda lagi

"Kalau kau tidak becus seperti ini terus, kau akan kami pecat!" ucap sang Manajer kasar.

Manajer tersebut lalu berbalik meninggalkan si pemuda yang tanpa dia sadari sedang menatap tajam ke arahnya. Si pemuda lalu berdiri dan menepuk pundak sang manajer

"Apa Lagi!" semprot manajer, marah karena terganggu

"KALAU GAK SUKA PECAT AJA BRENGSEK!" ucap si pemuda keras-keras di depan muka sang manajer sambil menarik kerah bajunya dengan kasar.

Manajer tersebut terdiam, shock dengan hal yang baru saja dia alami. Si pemuda lalu melepaskan tangannya dari si manajer dan berbalik meninggalkan sang Manajer yang masih kebingungan. Dia terus meninggalkan supermarket tempatnya bekerja sambil mengumpat-ngumpat kesal. Dia kemudian masuk ke jalanan perumahan dan saat akan berbelok di sebuah pertigaan, tiba-tiba . . .

"NARUTOOO! KAU BEGOO!" teriak seorang gadis berambut pink sambil menonjok dengan indah muka pemuda bernama Naruto tersebut.

Naruto terbang beberapa meter, menabrak tembok (yang langsung sedikit retak), dan tersungkur jatuh. _Critical Hit_

"Ups, kayaknya kali in terlalu berlebihan . . ." si gadis melihat Naruto yang tersungkur jatuh

Si gadis bermata hijau emerald itu pun mendekati Naruto yang masih terdiam, matanya menatap dengan khawatir.

"Kau baik-baik saja Naruto?"

Naruto tak menjawab, tetap diam.

"Naruto!? Hei kau baik-baik saja kan!?" si gadis panik dan menghampiri Naruto yang masih terdiam hening.

Si gadis pun melihat mata Naruto tertutup rapat, diapun panik dan langsung mengguncang-guncang tubuh Naruto.

"Hei Naruto! Naruto!" ucap si gadis panik

"BERCANDA! Weee. . ." Kata si pemuda sambil membuka matanya sebelah dan menjulurkan lidah.

_BLETAK!_

Sebuah Jitakan keras menghantam kepala sang pemuda yang langsung menghantam tanah (yang langsung hancur) dan membuat sang pemuda pingsan seketika. Si Gadis hanya terdiam melihat kejadian tersebut.

"Uuhh kali ini kayaknya beneran pingsan, lagian salah sendiri siih . . ." ucap si gadis melihat si pemuda yang pingsan.

Gadis itu melihat ke sekitar perumahan, sepertinya sepi. Dia lalu kembali menatap pemuda malang tersebut.

"Kalau begini terpaksa dah kugendong, uuuhh kau selalu saja menyusahkan bahkan saat pingsan seperti ini . . ."Ucap si gadis dengan nada malas.

Si gadis lalu mendekati tubuh pemuda tersebut, mengangkatnya, dan menggendongnya di punggung sambil terus berjalan ke suatu tempat dengan diiringi keluhan-keluhan kecil yang terus muncul.

))))-((((

Mata Naruto mulai terbuka sedikit, samar-samar cahaya matahari bisa memasuki celah kecil mata ber-iris hitamnya tersebut. Kepalanya terasa pusing seperti habis terbentur sesuatu, sesuatu yang sangat berat seperti lemari atau kulkas. Dia memegang kepalanya sedikit dan merasakan ada sesuatu yang lain di kepalanya. Indra perasa ditangannya pun mendeteksi rangsangan sebuah kain bertekstur agak kasar.

"Uuuh, Sakit" ucapnya kecil sambil memegang kepalanya.

Naruto berusaha duduk di kasurnya, mengelus-elus kepalanya tersebut. Matanya menerawang dan mendapati seorang laki-laki yang kelihatan sudah berumur setengah abad sedang menatapnya khawatir di sampingnya.

"Naruto, kau sudah sadar?" tanya orang tersebut.

Naruto menatap orang tersebut dengan tatapan tidak percaya lalu menjawab dengan cepat.

"NGGAK! Masih pingsan!" jawab Naruto ketus

"Ooh gitu, ya udah, maaf telah ngomong sama orang pingsan" jawab si laki-laki dengan santai

"KALAU AKU PINGSAN BAGAIMANA BISA NGOMONG KAYAK GINI!" teriak Naruto kesal.

"Hahahaha" si laki-laki tertawa santai.

Kedua laki-laki itu pun terdiam sejenak, lalu si laki-laki berambut putih itu pun memecah keheningan.

"Itu benar-benar sakit kan?" tanya si laki-laki berambut putih sambil melihat ke arah perban yang membalut kepala Naruto.

"Iya, ini sakit" jawab Naruto singkat.

"Berarti kita sudah harus mulai berhati-hati, kekuatannya mulai bangkit, bahkan pangeran iblis sepertimu bisa dibuat jadi seperti ini" ucap si laki-laki

"Tenang saja Jiraiya, aku baik-baik saja, luka seperti ini hanya seperti luka akibat gigitan nyamuk bagiku" ucap Naruto santai sambil memukul-mukul perban di kepalanya

_CROT! _Darah segar keluar sedikit dari perban.

"AAAAHHH BERDAAARAAAHH! GAWAAT! AKU AKAN MATI!" Naruto panik

Si laki-laki berambut putih yang bernama Jiraiya itu pun hanya bisa terdiam melihat ke-idiotan seorang pangeran iblis yang ada di hadapannya itu.

'Sebenarnya dia ini pangeran iblis yang asli atau bukan' ucap Jiraiya dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam.

))))-((((

_Beberapa hari sebelumnya . . ._

"Latihan?" tanya Naruto pada Jiraiya tepat setelah mereka mengalahkan Gaara.

"Iya, Latihan. Kalau kau begini terus kau tak akan bisa melindungi siapapun" jawab Jiraiya singkat.

"Hee, latihan yaa . . ." komen Naruto singkat

Mereka terus berjalan meninggalkan gedung tua belakang sekolah yang kini sudah hancur lebur akibat pertarungan melawan Gaara, tepat disamping Naruto berjalan Sakura yang masih terdiam tanpa suara.

"Oi Sakura, bicaralah sedikit!" ucap Naruto sambil melirik ke Sakura.

Sakura hanya diam, tak ada jawaban satupun keluar darinya.

"Sudah biarkan saja, wajar dia akan _shock _mengetahui jati dirinya yang sebenarnya" jawab Jiraiya yang berjalan di kanan Naruto

"Lagian kenapa kau beritahu dia? Jadi runyam gini masalahnya kan!" ucap Naruto protes.

"Seorang Orang Tua juga harus bertanggung jawab atas keadaan anaknya kau tahu? Bila aku tidak memberitahunya terus dia akan selalu dalam bahaya" jawab Jiraiya lagi

"Tapi membuatnya frustasi seperti itu . . ." Naruto kembali protes

"Aku tidak membuatnya frustasi, hanya memberitahu keadaan yang sebenarnya" balas Jiraiya tak mau kalah

"Sudah-sudah, diam kalian berdua, berisik amat!" jawab seorang pemuda berambut merah yang berjalan dibelakang mereka bertiga.

Naruto, Jiraiya, dan Sakura menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Pemuda berambut merah tersebut bingung dengan ekspresi ketiganya yang terlihat kesal.

"Ada apa? Ada yang salah?" tanya pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Hmm, sebenarnya sih tidak ada, tapi ada yang sadar tidak kejadian seperti ini gara-gara siapa?" kata Naruto pelan

"Menurutku ini kejadian gara-gara ada orang aneh mesum yang menculikku tiba-tiba" Sakura menambahkan

"Dan kejadian ini juga gara-gara ada orang bodoh yang mau-maunya di manipulasi oleh seseorang yang jelas-jelas seorang penjahat besar" Tambah Jiraiya.

"Siapa tuh?" tanya si pemuda rambut merah acuh tak acuh.

"KAAAAUUUU BEGOOO!" teriak Jiraiya, Naruto, dan Sakura bersamaan sambil berbalik ke arah si pemuda, menyanyikan Concerto untuk si pemuda tersebut.

Si pemuda rambut merah memasang ekspresi datar lalu menjawab dengan malas

"OK OK, aku minta maaf, lagipula ini bukan salahku sepenuhnya kan?" jawab si pemuda dengan nada paling mengesalkan yang pernah ada

JIraiya, Sakura, dan Naruto kembali berbalik kedepan, berusaha fokus ke jalan. Naruto melihat ke arah tangan Sakura, bergetar keras, tanda-tanda dia akan memberikan pukulan paling sakit dari yang paling menyakitkan yang pernah diciptakannya. Naruto bergerak kecil ke arah Jiraiya, berusaha untuk berbisik.

"Hei, Boleh pinjem shotgun-mu itu tidak?" tanya Naruto pelan agar tidak di dengar sang pemuda berambut merah

"Ini bukan shotgun, ini namanya _Infernus, _Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Jiraiya balik

"Pokoknya pinjam saja _Infernus-_mu itu . . ." kata Naruto sekali lagi.

"Buat apa?" tanya Jiraiya sekali lagi.

"Buat nembak Gaara biar tidak bicara lagi . . ." jawab Naruto datar.

Jiraiya memasang ekspresi tidak percaya, dia lalu menjawab pelan.

"Sebenarnya dari tadi aku sudah akan menembaknya Memakai _Infernus-_ku ini, tapi nanti kita tinggal dimana? Gaara menawarkan rumahnya karena rumah kita hancur?" jawab Jiraiya singkat

"Uuuh sial, aku juga baru sadar" jawab Naruto

Sementara itu si pemuda berambut merah yang bernama Gaara tersebut hanya bisa takut-takut sambil menjaga jarak karena melihat aura kehitaman dari tiga sosok yang ada di depannya. Setelah berjalan cukup lama, akhirnya mereka sampai disebuah rumah besar, tidak itu bukan rumah, melainkan sebuah mansion raksasa. Gaara mendekati gerbang, mengarahkan matanya pada sistem keamanan rumah tersebut. Lalu Pagar raksasa rumah bergetar hebat, bergeser sedikit demi sedikit. Jiraiya, Naruto, dan Sakura hanya bisa terdiam melihat pekarangan rumah tersebut. Tumbuh-tumbuhan yang tidak semestinya ada seperti kurma tumbuh subur disana, ditambah pohon-pohon mahal lainnya berjejeran, menghias halaman depan rumah tersebut.

"Mulai sekarang ini rumah kalian, aku sudah menonaktifkan sistem pengaman rumah ini" kata Gaara singkat.

"Eehh jadi ini bukan rumahmu?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Ini rumah pembantuku, tapi karena dia sudah berhenti, jadi kosong. Rumahku tepat ada dibelakang rumah ini" jawab Gaara sambil meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"EEEHHH!" Jiraiya, Sakura, dan Naruto berbarengan.

Gaara lalu berjalan melewati jalan setapak yang ada disamping rumah besar tersebut. Jiraiya, Naruto, dan Sakura mengikuti diam-diam dari belakang.

"Rumah pembantunya sebesar ini? Bagaiman rumahnya?" ucap Naruto penasaran.

"Sssstt Naruto, kau terlalu keras" balas Sakura sambil menyikut Naruto.

"Sudah kalian berdua, cukup diam dan ikuti saja!" suruh Jiraiya yang langsung dipatuhi Naruto dan Sakura.

Mereka bertiga terus mengikuti jalan setapak, mengikuti Gaara yang terus berjalan. Tanaman-tanaman mulai hilang, terlihat pekarangan belakang rumah yang berwarna kehitaman. Naruto mulai kebingungan, ekspresi yang sama juga terlihat dari Jiraiya dan Sakura. Gaara akhirnya berhenti di sebuah mansion besar berwarna kehitaman, bisa terlihat mansion tersebut dulunya megah, namun kini yang terlihat hanyalah puing-puing bangunan tua yang telah terbakar. Gaara berbalik, sepertinya dia sudah mengetahui ada tiga orang yang mengikutinya.

"Inilah rumahku, tak pernah berubah dari sepuluh tahun yang lalu, tak pernah di renovasi. Aku tinggal dan hidup disini" ucap Gaara pada mereka bertiga.

Naruto terdiam, sepertinya dia paham dengan maksud Gaara mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Aku tidur disini, makan disini, mandi disini, dan tak pernah sekalipun menyentuh rumah yang dibuatkan pelayan setiaku untukku. Hanya untuk satu hal . . ." kata Gaara menghentikan kata-katanya sebentar.

"Agar kau selalu teringat dengan pelaku pembakaran yang telah membunuh kedua orang tuamu kan?" ucap Naruto

Gaara hanya terdiam, lalu mengangguk pelan, dari matanya tersirat kesedihan yang luar biasa.

"Ya, untuk itu, tapi setelah aku mencarinya, mencari pelaku tersebut, ternyata aku salah . . ." ucapan terhenti, dia seperti terlihat menahan rasa sakit tak terlihat.

"Setelah berlatih, bersusah payah menguasai kemampuanku seperti sekarang ini ternyata orang yang telah mlakukannya adalah . . ." terdengar sedikit isak tangis dari suaranya yang bergetar

"Orang yang telah menolong hidupku dalam kebakaran ini, Ironis bukan?" ucapnya pelan.

Naruto mendekati Gaara yang terlihat menahan kesedihannya sendiri, menepuk pundaknya pelan, dan berkata dengan suara yang tegas.

"AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHNYA, SI OROCHIMARU BRENGSEK ITU!"

Tak terdengar suara balasan dari Gaara, hanya suara isakan tangis yang mungkin sudah dia tahan selama bertahun-tahun, tangis yang bahkan belum sempat ia keluarkan saat dia tahu orang tuanya tewas terbakar tanpa sisa

))))-((((

"Jadi, apa yang pertama aku harus lakukan dalam sesi latihan ini?" tanya Naruto pada Jiraiya di depan pekarangan rumahnya.

"Cukup simpel, lakukan kebaikan sebanyak-banyaknya!" jawab Jiraiya singkat

"Eh?"Naruto bengong

"Segel di tubuhmu hanya akan terbuka bila kau melakukan kebaikan bukan? Kalau begitu kau tinggal melakukan kebaikan sebanyak-banyaknya!" jawab Jiraiya menjelaskan.

"Tapi, bagaimana caranya aku melakukan kebaikan?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi.

"MENOLONG ORANG LAH BEGOO!" Sakura tiba-tiba datang dari samping dan menendang muka Naruto.

Naruto terpental dan terseret beberapa meter, bangun sedikit sambil memegang pipinya yang bengkak

"APA MASALAHMU SIH!" Naruto marah

"KAU ITU TERLALU BODOH! MEMBUATKU KESAL!" balas Sakura

"KALAU AKU BODOH MEMANGNYA KENAPA, NGGAK SUKA!?" Naruto tidak mau kalah

"NGGAK! AKU NGGAK SUKA!" balas Sakura lagi

"Mulai lagi, perkelahian antar suami-is. . ." Jiraiya mengeluh

"KAMI BUKAN SUAMI ISTRI!" teriak Naruto dan Sakura bersamaan sebelum Jiraiya menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Ok Ok, terserah kalian, intinya Naruto, kau hari ini harus melakukan kebaikan sebanyak-banyaknya paham? Sakura, kau urus dia, ayah mau mandi dulu" ucap Jiraiya seraya bergerak masuk kedalam rumah.

"Siap ayah!"

Jiraiya bergerak masuk ke dalam rumah, namun tepat saat akan memasuki rumah, langkahnya terhenti.

"Oh ya, ini kan sudah jam sembilan pagi, kalian dari tadi malam belum tidur, bukankah kalian hari ini harus sekolah?" tanya Jiraiya pelan.

"AAAHHH GAWAAAT!"

))))-((((

_Kembali ke waktu sekarang . . ._

"Ngomong-ngomong Naruto, berapa jumlah kebaikan yang kau lakukan beberapa hari ini?" tanya Jiraiya pada Naruto yang masih duduk lemas di ranjangnya.

"Ummm banyak . . ."jawab Naruto pelan sambil mengingat-ingat.

"Berapa banyak?" tanya Jiraiya lagi.

"Satu" jawab Naruto singkat

"ITU SEDIKIT NAMANYA!" Jiraiya stress dengan keidiotan pangeran Iblis yang ada di depannya itu.

"Tapi anehnya kekuatanku juga belum ada yang kembali" ucap Naruto lagi.

"Hmm. . ." Jiraiya menggumam berpikir

"Ngomong-ngomong, kebaikan apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Jiraiya curiga

"Tadi aku kerja, lalu aku dimarahi manajernya, jadi Kumarahi balik manajernya sampe aku dipecat, nah bukankah Pembelaan diri adalah suatu kebaikan?" jawab Naruto dengan muka _Innocence_

_GUBRAK!_

Naruto hanya bisa terdiam melihat Jiraiya menghantamkan kepalanya sendiri ke meja kecil di samping kasurnya.

"Maaf Naruto, sepertinya aku perlu istirahat sebentar" Ucap Jiraiya pelan sambil meninggalkan kamar Naruto, bisa terlihat di wajahnya ekspresi Orang yang telah banyak mengalami beban Pahit dalam hidup,

"OK, Istirahat yaaa . . ." jawab Naruto santai

Dan pertama kali dalam hidupnya Naruto melihat salah satu dari sepuluh malaikat terkuat lari sangat cepat menjauhinya.

(((()))))

Sore hari, Langit senja berwarna kemerahan merekah di ufuk barat. Suasana tenang akibat mulai turunnya aktifitas kehidupan di jam tersebut memang sangat indah. Namun keindahan itu di rusak dengan suara teriakan tak bertanggung jawab yang berasal dari sebuah mansion di kota tersebut.

"Eeeh, Serangan!?" Naruto terkejut mendengar kata-kata Gaara

Jiraiya, Naruto, Sakura, dan Gaara duduk di sebuah meja makan putih yang panjang. Setelah menghela napas sedikit, Gaara melanjutkan kata-katanya

"Iya, serangan, maaf baru memberi tahumu sekarang. Aku juga baru ingat. Orochimaru berencana menyerang kota ini sebagai rencana cadangan andaikan dia gagal memanfaatkanku untuk menculikmu" Gaara melihat ke arah Sakura.

"Jadi, kapan serangan ini terjadi?" Jiraiya bertanya dengan ekspresi serius

"Aku tidak tahu, yang aku tahu penyerangan ini akan membawa monster-monster dari Neraka. Seperti _Ghoul, Troll, _dan sejenisnya, melihat dari skala serangannya, kota ini bisa hancur walaupun kita berhasil menyelamatkan Sakura" jawab Gaara

"Lalu bagaimana?" Sakura bertanya dengan Khawatir

"Mudah, Orochimaru akan datang melalui portal khusus, pil yang kumakan kau tahu?"

Naruto, Jiraiya dan Sakura menggeleng, Gaara hanya bisa memasang ekspresi pasrah.

"Pokoknya intinya, pil itu untuk membuka portal. Dan agar bisa berhasil, seseorang harus memasang segel khusus tempat munculnya sebuah portal, bila kita menghapus seluruh segel di kota ini, serangan tidak akan terjadi"

"Masalahnya, dimana segelnya?" tanya Naruto

"Tenang saja, aku tau dimana, karena aku sendiri yang memasangnya, yah kecuali satu segel, yaitu segel ketika Orochimaru datang kesini pertama kali untuk menemuiku saat aku masih kecil"

"Ooh, berarti kita harus dengan cepat menghapus segel yang kau buat sebelum serangan terjadi" Kata Naruto

"Ya, bila berhasil, maka serangan bisa diminimalisir hanya satu gerbang" jawab Gaara

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara keributan diluar rumah, Naruto, Gaara, Sakura dan Jiraiya dengan cepat berlari keluar rumah melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Oh Sial!" ucap Naruto pelan melihat pemandangan di depannya

"Tidak mungkin . . ." Sakura berucap pelan

"Aaah" Jiraiya menghela napas lelah

Di depan mereka terlihat banyak makhluk yang berbentuk mirip manusia, hanya saja mereka merangkak dengan cakar besar ditangan mereka. Kulit mereka berwarna kehitaman penuh dengan luka-luka menjijikkan yang mengeluarkan cairan kemerahan. Makhluk-makhluk itu pun terlihat sedang mengejar beberapa orang yang panik ketakutan.

"_Ghoul . . ." _Gaara berucap pelan.

Naruto menepuk pundak Gaara, dengan Senyuman semangat, dia berkata pelan.

"OK sekarang Gaara, Dimana Segel Gerbangnya?"

**To Be Continued**

Author Note :

WAHHH ngareett lagiii! Authornya ngilang lagi, Maaf untuk pembaca cerita saya, sekali lagi maaf. Niatnyaa mau bikin 2 minggu per chapter, tapi . . .,yah intinya udah ada yang baru kan? Heheheehe. OK Terima kasih telah kembali mau membaca fanfic saya yang membuat perut sakit-sakit, dan gejala senyum-senyum di muka kompi, bila ada kesalahan, Koreksi, Atau bahakan Uneg-uneg lain pada chapter ini silahkan Review yaaaaaaaa


End file.
